Reversal of Fortunes
by yanocchi
Summary: With the new additions of Zuko and Iroh, the Aang Gang must try to find the mysterious Earthbender from Aang's dreams while fleeing from Azula and the other members of Ozai's Angels. Zutara for spice. SUSPENDED
1. Chapter 1

**Reversal of Fortunes**

**Avatar: The Last Airbender** fic by yanocchi

**Standard disclaimer applies**

**SUMMARY:** Having nowhere else to go, Zuko and Iroh end up joining Aang and his friends. General mayhem ensues. Zutara for spice.

**CHAPTER ONE:** In which the scene is set and Prince Zuko learns the price of being picky.

* * *

After living so many months and years on a ship, the banished Prince Zuko had come to a certain understanding with water. In fact, he almost liked it. It was changeable and wild, like the fire that was a part of him, but at the same time it was calm and steady. Somewhere inside he admired that tranquility. 

Earth, however, was a different story. He hated walking. Princes weren't meant to walk. They were meant to ride in palanquins and carriages, or sit mounted on noble steeds. Plodding along, one foot in front of the other in front of the other in front of the other... And who was to blame for this misfortune?

"Uncle," Zuko said caustically, "you need to learn that you can't keep living as though we still had the wealth of the fire nation at our disposal."

His jolly uncle looked up from his examination of the sealed scroll he had bought. "What's the trouble, Prince Zuko?" Iroh asked innocently.

"The trouble?" Zuko flared. "The trouble is you sold our only means of transportation without consulting me, and then use the money to buy some stupid scroll! We could have bought passage in a caravan, or food—"

Iroh clasped the scroll rapturously and turned his eyes skyward. "Ah, food!" he sighed. "Roast duck, with that sweet glaze, garnished with—" He broke off as Zuko snatched the scroll from his hands.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind some roast duck myself! Instead we have a scroll!" Zuko whirled on his heel and threw the scroll into the bushes.

Iroh sighed and shook his head. "And now we don't even have a scroll..." he lamented.

Zuko's anger flared painfully but he bit back his words. He threw his hands in the air and began stalking down the trail again. Iroh stared serenely after his nephew for a moment, then waded into the bushes after the scroll.

The teen ignored his uncle. His feet hurt from walking all day, and his nostrils were filled with the unique scent of road dust. As frustrating as his uncle was, Zuko knew his anger was mostly at himself. It was the same unnamed frustration and rage that had driven him to his limits searching for the Avatar, and the same burning passion that had kept him alive at the edge. But now, with his only hope of redemption dashed cruelly from his fingers, that fury was dissipating in odd ways. His outbursts at his uncle, the way everything seemed ugly and obnoxious to him, the way he found himself staring into space, faces floating before his eyes... they all pointed to a complete collapse.

'I don't know how much longer I'll be able to keep this up,' Zuko admitted to himself, pausing while his uncle Iroh trotted towards him with the rolling gait of the chronically fat. Too secretly ashamed of his anger to even admit it to himself, Zuko pretended to examine the road ahead. The rolling hills that stretched to the horizon did not improve his mood.

* * *

"I QUIT."

Aang and Katara looked up from their work loading Appa with the packed camp. Sokka, standing thigh-deep in the cold mountain rivulet, threw down his makeshift spear in childish frustration.

"What's wrong now?" Katara asked expressively.

Sokka folded his arms and turned his nose up. "The fish cannot be caught. It's impossible! I give up."

Silently, Momo launched himself from his perch on Appa's left horn and swooped over the stream. With a dart his nimble paws shot into the water and snatched up a glistening trout. All innocence, he glided over to the opposite bank to examine his catch. Sokka stared at him, mouth hanging open. Finding the slippery creature to be of only mild interest, Momo let it flop its way back into the water.

"NO! Breakfast!" Sokka wailed. He threw himself at the fish in vain. It calmly wriggled through his fingers and on its merry way. Sprawled in the chilling stream, Sokka felt his lower lip tremble in frustration. Momo chittered at the boy in alarm as a wave of displaced water covered the bat-eared lemur.

Aang chuckled and slid down Appa's nose. Katara calmly stretched out an arm and bent a fish out of the water and into a pot by the fire.

"Cheaters," Sokka grumbled. Momo chittered at him some more and then shook himself dry. The young water tribe warrior glared at the lemur, then stood with as much dripping dignity as he could muster. "I don't need your ill-got food!" he declared. His stomach rumbled in contradiction. Aang bit back a laugh and bent a few more fish out of the stream. Sokka flailed his spear at the undulating bubbles with their scaled treasures sourly.

"Don't be so picky, Sokka," Katara said calmly. "There's enough fish here for both of us, we don't need any more."

"I still have my pride!" Sokka insisted in a weakening voice.

"Mmm, smells goooood," Aang teased, clasping his hands under his chin in exaggerated rapture.

Throwing his arms in the air, Sokka stomped over to the fire and hunkered over his knees. His companions grinned and bantered good-naturedly back and forth. Sokka's glower lightened to a rueful grin and he dug in with a will.

After his second helping of the stone soup that was breakfast, he noticed Aang hadn't touched his own portion.

"Whatsa matter?" he asked around a mouthful of food.

Aang looked up as though he had only just now remembered Sokka was there. "Oh, I was just realizing that we're getting a little low on supplies again. I hope we find a friendly town soon."

Katara smiled fondly at the young Avatar. "It'll be fine."

Aang smiled back blissfully. "Yeah."

Sokka glanced back and forth between the two of them with a slightly nauseated expression. "I think I've lost my appetite," he grumbled.

* * *

A several days later Zuko was nothing but appetite. Since the day his uncle had bought the scroll, he had eaten next to nothing. Zuko had underestimated his crafty uncle. Iroh had traded the scroll to a merchant a few miles down the road for a meal, a bed and another obscure trinket. The process was repeated every few days, but that still meant that for a great many days in a row Zuko went without a meal.

Iroh, on the other hand, seemed to be gaining weight.

"Really, Zuko," Iroh said around a mouthful of berries. "You must try these. They're truly delicious."

Zuko looked suspiciously at the handful of yellow berries his uncle held out to him. "They don't look ripe," he pointed out.

"No, they're perfect," Iroh insisted. "If they're left on the bush much longer they turn sour and poisonous."

Zuko snatched his hand back, aghast. "Enough with your experimenting with local foods!" he snarled. "You'll be covered in boils again, and we have no idea how long until the next village."

Iroh shrugged and popped a few more berries into his mouth. "All the more reason to enjoy these now," he pointed out.

"I'm not desperate enough to start grazing like a cow," Zuko replied with a huff.

Iroh lay a hand across his paunch. "Nephew, you wound me," he said in a pained voice. Zuko gave him a chilly glare.

In truth, Zuko was starving, almost literally. Despite the arguments his stomach put up (and they were very persuasive arguments indeed) his palette and pride simply would not allow him to let the low quality food his uncle managed to rustle up for them to pass his lips. He hadn't had a proper meal in weeks, and if he didn't focus the young prince could feel the world tilting beneath his feet.

"Zuko?" Iroh called to his nephew. "I think I found some mushrooms. Do you want some?"

Zuko eyed his uncle with mixed trepidation and awe. "Mushrooms?" Iroh waggled his eyebrows and rubbed his hands together eagerly. Zuko shuddered at the thought of poisonous mushrooms. "I'll pass."

"Zuko, you need to eat something," Iroh chided the boy.

"I'll eat something that comes out of a pot and is served on a dish," Zuko retorted. Iroh gave his kinsman a worried glance, but kept silent. He tramped off into the bushes after the rich earthy smell of mushrooms.

As soon as Iroh was out of sight, Zuko let his head drop between his knees. His temples were pounding and his vision swam. He couldn't bear to let anybody see him this weak. 'What will I do? I can't keep going like this,' Zuko thought dizzily. 'I can barely walk. Forget getting to the next village, will I even make it to my next sunrise?'

There was a rustle in the bushes nearby. Zuko pushed himself to his feet hurriedly. Too hurriedly, since he began to sway. Black spots swam in his vision and hastily put a hand against the nearest tree to steady himself. Zuko managed to focus his eyes just enough to see a pale creature launch itself from the bushes into his camp.

"Momo, slow down!" For a moment Zuko and the bat-eared creature stared at each other across a few yards of open ground. In his delirious state he thought that clear amused voice had come from the lemur.

'No,' he realized a moment later. 'That's the Avatar's pet lemur!'

As he lurched forward to grab the lemur, thoughts of bait cluttering his incoherent mind, Momo leapt away. Using Zuko's stubbled head as leverage, the lemur gleefully followed Iroh's path into the bushes. Zuko stumbled a little but regained his balance just before toppling into the bushes.

"Uncle!" Zuko shouted urgently.

Something soft and pleasantly fresh-smelling collided with him, sending Zuko staggering backwards.

"Oww," that clear voice said. Zuko focused his eyes on the girl in front of him. Katara stood before him, her wide blue eyes looking confusedly into his golden ones. The two of them stared at each other, baffled.

Zuko recovered first. Moving swiftly, he lunged forward and wrapped his powerfully muscled arms around Katara tightly, clamping one hand over her mouth. "Caught you," Zuko breathed triumphantly in her ear. Katara squirmed in his grip, but to no avail. "Uncle!" Zuko called again. "Over here!"

"Zuko, you won't believe what I've found. It's even better than mushrooms!" Iroh's reedy voice approached through the thicket.

"I can guarantee you, what I found is ten times better than that," Zuko replied. Pulling Katara close against him he looked her over. The girl's pale eyes were snapping with fury at him, her cheeks flushed in anger. Zuko noted that she appeared to be traveling light. "Where is he?" he asked in a powerful voice. Zuko noticed the way the girl's eyes fixed not on his own face but on a point a few feet ahead of them.

As Iroh broke through the bushes into the clearing, Aang and Sokka simultaneously burst through, staff and boomerang at the ready. Zuko snapped his eyes to Aang's and slowly and purposely began to back towards his uncle.

"Katara!" Sokka cried in dismay. "Give her back!" He raised his boomerang threateningly.

"More importantly, let go of Momo!" Aang added.

Sokka stared at Aang as though his friend had just sprouted horns. "'More importantly!' How is MOMO more important than my SISTER?" he choked out.

Aang looked at him as though the answer were obvious. "Katara can take care of herself. Momo's totally helpless!"

Zuko, against his better judgment, spared a glance over his shoulder. Perched contentedly on his uncle's shoulder was the lemur, cheerfully stuffing his face with mushrooms. Zuko had to agree with the young water tribe warrior on this one; Iroh seemed to be more distressed than Momo.

"You can have your little monkey back," Zuko began. "But I'll be keeping a little souvenir of this meeting." He smirked and backed up a few more steps, bodily dragging Katara with him. He hoped he could make it to his uncle's side before his exertions caught up with him; he could already feel his tenuous grasp on consciousness beginning to fade.

Thinking fast, Katara slammed her head to the left, directly into Zuko's temple. There was a moment when all the people in the clearing seemed to be holding their breathes, then Zuko seemed to melt. His knees buckled and he dropped to the ground, arms still wrapped tight around Katara. With a dismayed yelp Katara was dragged down with him.

"Gosh, I didn't think I hit him that hard," she mused aloud. Concerned despite herself, Katara pushed herself up, shrugging Zuko's arms off, and tipped his face to one side to examine his right temple.

Iroh dropped to his knees next to the girl with a sigh. "Although I don't doubt your abilities, it wouldn't have been that hard to knock him out in this state."

"This state?" Aang repeated curiously.

Iroh regarded the boy for a long, calculating moment before breaking into a jolly and slightly sheepish grin.

"I believe there is much to talk about, young Avatar. I don't suppose you'd mind talking over supper?"

* * *

**NOTES:** Wow, shortest chapter I've ever written... Double, maybe triple update today, so just keep on clickin'. R'n'R makes me work faster. 


	2. Chapter 2

**REVERSAL OF FORTUNES **An Avatar: The Last Airbender fic by yanocchi

**THE STORY SO FAR**: Zuko and Iroh have come across Aang and co, but find themselves at the mercy of their enemies...

**Standard disclaimer applies**. However, if any of the events in this story become canon, let me be the first to say "I told you so."

**NOTE: **I'm still new to so cut me some slack while I settle in. Formatting equals teh bitch...

**CHAPTER TWO**: In which an alliance is formed and a plan is made.

* * *

Sokka had a very decided sense of irreality throughout much of the day. He recognized the gray-haired old man from the seige of the North Pole, and had mixed feelings about him. Iroh had shown himself to be a wise, open minded and even sympathetic man, but in some small way Sokka equated the jolly old man with Yue's death. In reality, he knew it was nothing more than a rationalization.

"Ooh, it smells delicious!" Iroh crooned, peering into the simmering pot.

Katara preened a little. "It's nothing, really. Just a little something I managed to throw together."

Sokka glared at the man. "Look, what do you REALLY want?"

"Supper," Iroh responded promptly with a wide smile.

At the mention of food Zuko seemed to rouse a little. The unconscious prince was draped over Sokka and Aang's shoulders. The water tribe warrior grimaced at his burden and fidgeted from foot to foot.

"No, really. What are you doing here? And what happened to your clothes?" Sokka demanded.

Iroh sighed and perched himself on a rock ponderously. "It is a fairly long story," he began.

Sokka promptly dumped Zuko unceremoniously off to one side. (Aang skwaked in surprise as the full weight of the young firebender was deposited on his shoulders.) "In that case..." He ignored Zuko's groan as the other teen's head bounced on the ground.

Iroh winced, then continued. "After the battle at the North Pole, Zuko was revealed as the Blue Spirit—"

"Say WHAT?" Sokka broke in. He silenced when Katara shushed him and Aang dropped a hand to his shoulder.

"And my, aah, disagreement with Zhao branded me a traitor. Zuko's sister Azula was sent after us to bring us home in chains. I wasn't too fond of the idea, and now we're on the run. According to her, not even capturing the Avatar would be enough to forgive us." Iroh shrugged and eyed the pot of porrige, to which Katara had added the flavorful mushrooms Iroh and Momo had discovered.

"That wasn't a very long story," Aang commented.

"So you changed your clothes and hair and now what?" Katara asked.

"I'm not really sure," Iroh admitted. "Zuko is the one with the plans. I just follow him and keep him out of trouble."

Aang glanced at the firebender laying prone just outside the little circle. "What happened to him? He always seemed tougher than that to me."

"I didn't mean to hurt him that badly," Katara insisted a little frantically to Iroh. "I mean, I wasn't exactly holding back, but—"

Iroh held up a hand. "No, it's nothing. Zuko and I haven't been eating properly the past few days."

"Coulda fooled me," Sokka muttered under his breath, eying Iroh's paunch. Katara elbowed her brother and he subsided.

"To be honest," Iroh said solemly, leaning forward over his laced fingers. "My first thought when I saw you was that perhaps we could join forces. We five are the most wanted people in the world right now. I imagine we have a lot in common."

Sokka jumped to his feet. "Join forces!" He bellowed. "Are you nuts? Senile, maybe? In case you forgot, you guys have been harassing us every step of the way! Zuko just tried to kidnap my sister! You two stand for everything we're fighting against, and now you just want to buddy up? Well let's break out the guitars and sing kumbaya!"

"Sokka!" Katara admonished. "He has a point."

"A POINT? Like a pointy spear or something, maybe."

Aang, who had remained silent, suddenly spoke up. "I agree with him."

"Not you too!" Sokka wailed.

"No, think about it," Aang continued. "Zuko's helped me out before, and if he's not trying to capture me maybe we could even work together."

"Work together?" Sokka echoed in disbelief. Aang sidled up to Sokka and threw and arm around the older boy's shoulders.

"C'mon, haven't you heard that saying?" he hissed in Sokka's ear. "'Keep your friends close...'"

"'And your enemies closer,'" Iroh finished.

Aang and Sokka blinked at the old man. "How'd you hear that?" Sokka asked. Iroh winked at him.

"At the very least, we can feed them for a day, maybe compare notes," Katara said reasonably. She dished up a portion of the porrige and handed a bowl to Iroh. The old man beamed and dug in with a will.

"Hey! What about my share!" Sokka snapped. Katara rolled her eyes and handed a steaming bowl to her brother. Sokka glared at it suspiciously. "Are those mushrooms poisonous?" he asked, eying Iroh.

"Oh, give it a rest!" Katara threw a spoon at Sokka, bouncing it off his head. "Here," she said more kindly, turning again to Iroh. "Here's some for Zuko."

Iroh glanced at his nephew's prone form and shook his head ruefully. "That was quite a hit you gave him, young lady," he observed. Katara flushed. "I'll give it to him when he wakes up."

"He really should eat sooner," Katara pointed out. "If he's that weak waiting won't do him any good."

Picking up the bowl, she hesitantly approached the boy. Iroh watched, silently observing and calculating. The young waterbender knelt next to Zuko and peered cautiously into his face. His eyes were closed and his breathing slow and regular. Even sleeping the prince's face was worried. A faint scowl twisted his handsome features into those of an older man. His scarred cheek was turned away from Katara and she could see a purplish lump forming on his temple.

"Katara, stay away from him!" Sokka warned.

"Oh please," Katara replied scornfully. "He's totally dead to the world." To prove her point she rapped the prone teen lightly on the head with the dome of the spoon. Zuko's face twitched, but he remained asleep.

"What are you thinking, you'll nurse him like a stray dog?" Sokka asked sarcastically. Aang laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Well, when you said that..." The boy picked up a strip of fabric and fiddled with a for a moment, folding one corner here and tucking another there. Then with a florish he deposited the finished product on Zuko's head. Sokka, Katara and even Iroh burst into laughter; Aang had fashioned a pair of floppy dog-like ears out of the fabric, and Zuko indeed bore a certain lovable canine resembalence.

"Alright, alright, enough already," Katara said, pulling the ears off Zuko's head and shooing the other three away. A tentative comraderie formed, Sokka and Aang struck up a series of amusing anecdotes with Iroh. Katara turned her back on them and focused again on Zuko.

'All I was thinking was that I should feed him,' she realized. 'I didn't even think of HOW I was planning on doing that.' The young water bender pondered Zuko's face for a moment, then came to a conclusion. Setting the bowl aside she shifted Zuko in sitting position, leaning him against a tree trunk. Crossing her legs under her she scooped up a spoonful of porrige. She patiently lifted it to Zuko's lips and sliped it between them when is mouth opened slightly in response.

She repeated the process until most of the porrige was gone. Despite her care, a few trickles of porrige had failed to find their way into Zuko's stomach. Katara reached forward and wiped them away with gentle fingers.

Zuko's eyes flew open and Katara drew back in surprise. The prince reached out and grabbed the collar of Katara's dress, hauling her within inches of his face. "What did you do to me, water peasant!" he demanded.

Katara's uncertainty left her. A sleeping Zuko had confused her, but an angry and blustering Zuko she knew how to deal with. "I fed you," she replied, all blasé. Despite his tough attitude, Katara could feel the way his hand trembled. He was still weak. She pushed his hand aside easily. "But if you're awake you can feed yourself." She set the bowl down with dignity and rose.

"Poison!" Zuko sneered, eying the bowl with loathing.

"That'd just be a waste of time," Katara pointed out. "If I wanted to get rid of you, don't you think it would have been easier to just drop you off Appa's back or something?"

Zuko glared at her distrustfully, but didn't reply.

"Finish your supper, and be sure to scrub the bowl out when you're done," Katara ordered, turning away.

"How can I be sure you haven't poisoned this?" Zuko demanded, rising and holding the bowl distrustfully.

"Oh for—" Katara marched over and dug a spoonful of porrige out of the bowl and stuffed it in her mouth. "Are you going to eat it or not? Cuz if you won't I'm starving."

Iroh, who had been making friends with Momo, glanced up at the sound of his nephew's voice. "Ah, Zuko! You're awake! You really must try this porrige! It's delicious!"

Sokka and Aang stopped their playful wrestling and stared at Zuko. Feeling all those eyes on him, the prince shoved the bowl into Katara's chest ungraciously.

"You can keep your peasant food," he said haughtily. "Uncle, we need to talk!"

Katara rejoined Aang and her brother in Appa's shadow while Zuko dragged Iroh off to one side. Katara wasn't sure how she felt about Zuko. Certainly she wasn't fond of him, but she didn't hate him either. At least not with the same level of ferocity as Sokka did. Her brief encounters with him in the past had shown that he while he was a spoiled and selfish prince, he was also upstanding and relatively honest. And driven, she recalled.

Maybe she was a little sympathetic towards him. Just like Aang, Zuko had a mission, and it wasn't necessarily one he enjoyed. Aang didn't seem to mind traveling, learning, helping the people he came across, so Katara could almost forget the way Aang feared his own powers as the Avatar. Zuko had told her (though maybe he had been lying, Katara thought now) that he needed to capture Aang to restore his honor.

'Sounds pretty selfish, actually,' Katara thought sourly. She saw Zuko turn from his hushed conversation with his uncle to look at her accusingly. Katara tossed her head and turned her back.

Sokka grabbed her shoulders suddenly, jolting Katara out of her thoughts. "Did he hurt you?" he demanded.

"Him? Hurt me?" Katara scoffed. "No, I'm fine. He's just ungrateful."

Sokka sighed and shot at venomous look at the former prince. "Do we really HAVE to travel with them?" he whined.

Aang grinned slyly at his friends. "Yup, cuz I've got a plan."

"A plan?"

Gesturing the two closer, Aang whispered to them. "That old guy, he's a firebender, right? And he's not with the fire nation anymore, right? So..."

"I see!" Katara said, grinning. "So we get him to teach you fire bending!"

"I dunno..." Sokka said hesitantly. "Maybe it's all a trick."

"Sokka, they CUT THEIR HAIR," Aang pointed out.

"So?"

"So that's a big deal. It's like saying they're not from the fire nation anymore!"

Sokka didn't really have a good come back for that. He contorted his face into a fierce frown and folded his arms sulkily. "I still don't trust them..." he insisted.

Katara and Aang rolled their eyes at each other. "Of COURSE you don't trust them," his sister said placatingly. "I don't really trust them either. But that doesn't mean we can't PRETEND to trust them."

* * *

"How can you even suggesting trusting them?" Zuko raged at his serene uncle. "What's to keep them from turning us in at the first sign of trouble?"

"When they are wanted themselves?" Iroh pointed out. "No, I think we have a lot in common." He looked at Zuko's dramatic reaction of shock and mild disgust with amusement. "They have something we want, and we have something they want. It is a mutually beneficial relationship."

"What do those peasants have they we could possibly want?" Zuko scoffed.

"Food, for one thing."

Zuko snorted in disgust. "That slop? I told you uncle, I won't eat it!"

Iroh folded his hands and glanced in the direction of the other huddle. "I thought it was rather tasty. And really, who would have imagined finding a meal cooked in a pot and served in a dish in this wilderness."

Zuko fell silent. He was hungry and lost, he admited to himself. But he didn't want to admit to needing help from peasants and children.

"What do they want from us?" he finally asked sulkily.

"A teacher," Iroh said confidently. Zuko looked sharply at his uncle. "You know the stories, don't you Zuko? The Avatar must master all four elements. Air is already taken care of, and he seems to have mastered water along the way. There are several earth masters in this part of the world, and there are rumors he was seen in Omashu."

"King Bumi," Zuko agreed. "But Omashu fell almost a month ago, he couldn't have mastered earth bending before that."

"Still," Iroh continued, "you see there is a problem. All the fire benders are part of Fire Lord Ozai's army. How could the young Avatar learn fire bending from someone who is trying to capture him?"

Zuko nodded sharply. "But what do we get out of this deal? It doesn't seem like a fair trade."

Iroh looked affronted. "Delicious meals aren't enough for you?"

Zuko's stomach growled loudly and he flushed. He thought he heard snickers of laughter from the direction of the Avatar and his playmates, but ignored it and glared instead at his uncle.

Iroh's normally cheerful face grew solemn. "Prince Zuko," he said. The boy was slightly taken aback. Since the two of them had cut their hair and gone to ground, Zuko's uncle hadn't called him by his title. "To restore peace and balance, the young Avatar will need to defeat your father's army. After one hundred years of nothing but victory, this will not sit well with the Fire Nation. Once defeated, who will rule? Your sister Azula?" Zuko shuddered at the thought. "Nobody wants an endless war. With peace in sight, war hawks such as Azula would not be welcome."

Iroh reached out and gribbed his nephew's arms with surprising force. "Prince Zuko, you are the only hope your country has of surviving this war."

The thought staggered and humbled Zuko. After years of exile, a hopeless quest to regain his honor, defeat and shame following him like a plagued shadow, Zuko had only dreamed of reclaiming his throne. To not only be the heir again, but to be the fire lord? By mid summer? Was it possible? He didn't dare hope... but could it be done? He shot a look at the Avatar. The boy was wide-eyed and soft of face. He laughed openly and joked around. At the same time, he was clever and brave and unrelenting.

'Can this boy really do all that?' Zuko wondered.

As though Zuko's thoughts had caused it, the boy in question suddenly sneezed violently. Zuko's jaw dropped as the lemur that had been pearched on Aang's shoulder tumbled off as the boy rocketed into the air. The two water tribe peasants looked after their friend, unsurprised. The boy coughed lightly and waved a hand in front of his face to clear the dust. The Avatar floated lightly back down, his clothes puffing out like parachutes to slow his fall.

"Nice distance on that one," Sokka observed, peering upwards.

"Thanks," Aang replied as Momo returned to his arms, scolding the boy shrilly for disrupting him.

'Maybe he can at that,' Zuko mused. Somewhere within him, a small flame of hope burned a little bit brighter.

* * *

**NOTES: **Mmkay, that's a bit better. I'm liking where this is going so far, and I wanted to continue this chapter to the end of the in-story day, but that would have been pushing it, I think. For those thinking "Dubya tee eff, mate? Where's the Zutara?" remember that as much as I'd like them to fall into each others arms and start fucking like bunnies, it's much more fun for them to do that AFTER the setup. No worries, though. Once Aang and Iroh start training there'll be a lot more chances for Zuko and Katara to interact.

As for time line, I'm gonna go with about 3, maybe three and a half months pre-commet. (Winter solstice, month to North Pole, half a month there, maybe a full month, about a month after leaving Omashu.) Like I said, I'm predicting what will happen, not just writing a fic. Now taking bets to see who's right! XD

BTW, you're going to learn some new vocab! \(o)/ Whee! Atogaki: (Japanese) means postscript, or author's notes, often found in manga. I like using it because it doesn't sound as pompous as "postscript" or whatever.

As always, R'n'R.


	3. Chapter 3

**Reversal of Fortunes**

Avatar: The Last Airbender fic by yanocchi

**THE STORY SO FAR:** Aang and friends, having been made aware of Zuko and Iroh's situation, try to turn things to their advantage. Iroh and Zuko do the same...

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

**CHAPTER THREE:** In which everybody adjusts to their situation and Aang's family grows.

* * *

Gathered once more in a loose circle around Sokka's carefully crafted campfire, the two small groups faced each other solemnly. Though aware of the seriousness of the situation, Zuko couldn't help eying the pot of thick porridge simmering on a hot rock in the fire. For all his lofty attitude, he was still a boy, and boys are always hungry. After his odd morning, it would have been natural for Zuko to lash back.

'Maybe I should have eaten some more,' he thought hungrily.

"So, what are you planning on doing now?" Aang asked.

Zuko and Iroh shared a glance. "Well, since we're on the run, Zuko and I thought it might be best for all of us to stick together," Iroh said diplomatically.

"It was all YOUR idea," Zuko muttered under his breath.

"We were thinking the same thing," Aang replied.

"Don't include me in this," Sokka grumbled. Without realizing it, he adopted the same huffy pose as Zuko. Glaring at their respective relatives, the two teens caught sight of each other and swiftly dropped into different positions.

"The only thing is," Aang continued. "That'll make things a little difficult. See, carrying the three of us isn't so bad, but it'll be hard on Appa carrying five."

"And then there's the problem of food," Katara pointed out. Iroh chuckled wryly. Zuko was glad for it, since his uncle's laughter covered another embarrassing gurgle from his stomach.

"Oh, I understand completely, young lady. I wouldn't expect you to go through all that trouble for nothing."

Aang, ears seeming to twitch in anticipation, leaned closer. "Are you suggesting some kind of trade?" he hinted.

Iroh stroked his beard thoughtfully. "A trade, eh? Well, we don't have much to trade with..."

Zuko's temper finally ran out. He leapt to his feet, prepared to harangue his uncle, but before he could even open his mouth the water bending girl spoke up.

"Oh, quit playing around Aang," she said with an exasperated roll of her eyes.

"Aw, and we were just getting to the good part." The monk stuck out his lower lip.

"I think we know how this is going to work," Katara said. "We feed you, and you train Aang in fire bending. Sound fair?"

Iroh laughed. "Sounds fair indeed," he chuckled. "But there's one condition." He held up a finger, eyes glittering. Katara, Sokka and Aang looked at him apprehensively. "I'll need to know your names."

Sokka relaxed slightly and placed a hand on his chest. "I'm Sokka, from the South Pole, and this is my sister..."

"Katara," she said, with a smile and a bob of her head.

"And I'm Aang."

"You can call me Uncle Iroh," the old man said with an oddly formal bow, though it seemed more odd because he remained sitting. "And my nephew..."

"We've met, Uncle," Zuko broke in. He turned away from the group and folded his arms across his chest, shutting them out.

"Zuko," Iroh said sharply. "Where are your manners? Introduce yourself properly."

Zuko sighed in frustration, but he knew there was no getting out of this one. 'I guess SOME concessions must be made,' he reasoned. Turning back to the group he straightened and faced them squarely. He tucked his left hand behind his back and bent elegantly from the waist. "I am Zuko, former crown prince of the Fire Nation. I'm honored to make your acquaintance," he said with exaggerated graciousness.

Straightening, his eyes met those of the water bending girl. She was goggling at him as though she had never seen anything so fine. 'Naturally,' Zuko thought haughtily. 'She's just some peasant from the South Pole.' At the same time, he couldn't help noticing that there was a faint blush on her cheeks. Zuko had never really paid much attention to girls; he had only just "discovered" them when he was banished, and after that nothing but capturing the Avatar had any importance. However he was faintly pleased to note that he could still make a pretty girl blush.

Katara felt the regard of Zuko's golden eyes and straightened, flustered. She wasn't allergic to boys, and normally she wouldn't mind being looked at intently by a handsome boy, but it was awkward. She had met Haru and Jet ages past, before Aunt Wu had predicted her future, before Omashu. Omashu brought to mind another boy. Thought Katara felt sisterly towards Aang, there was another feeling. Had it been there before they had kissed in the cave? Maybe she was only letting her imagination run away with her. After all, that had been her first kiss.

She glanced at Aang out of the corner of her eye. Yes, he was cute, in a little-brotherly sort of way, and yes, she liked him a great deal. But she also liked Sokka, and the thought of kissing him made her gag. Zuko had something else to him... 'Like a foot and a half and thirty pounds of solid muscle,' Katara thought, her blush intensifying.

"Uncle Iroh, huh," Aang said from the other side of the fire, now burning low. "I've never had an uncle."

"Well, what did you call the monks?" Katara asked, trying to push her previous train of thought aside.

"Master, I guess," Aang replied after a moment of consideration. "Or Monk."

Sokka stretched his arms behind his head lazily and leaned back against Appa's tail. "Huh. I figured growing up in a place like that would be like living with all your uncles and cousins and stuff."

Aang fell silent, and there was an uncomfortable lull in the conversation. "We never really talked about families there," he finally said.

Iroh clapped the boy on the shoulder and grinned heartily. "Well, I'm your uncle now." Aang nearly tumbled off the rock he was perched on, then burst into peals of laughter.

"I have a sister, a brother, now I have an uncle!" he laughed.

Zuko felt a twinge of... jealousy? Iroh was HIS uncle! And if the Avatar and his water peasant friends had an "Uncle Iroh" now too, what did that make HIM? Did that make him the Avatar's cousin? Brother? He shook his head sharply. 'I haven't even spent a day with them and their stupidity is already rubbing off on me.'

"Can we get moving already?" Zuko asked sourly.

Aang floated himself onto Appa's tail and reclined lazily. "What's the rush?" he asked.

"Don't you need to master two more elements before summer?" Zuko shot back.

"There's plenty of time," the boy said, rolling around playfully in the bison's fur. "You should relax, calm your center."

Zuko felt a twitch at his eye and fought to control it. 'At least they're not trying to force tea down my throat,' he reasoned.

"I don't suppose you have some tea?" Iroh asked hopefully. There was that twitch again! Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose.

"No, sorry," Katara replied. The young fire bender sighed in relief. "But there are some plants around here that make an excellent tea."

"Really? Which ones?"

"Nothing as fine as you'd be used to, I'm sure," the girl said depreciatively. "Besides, it would take at least a week to dry them enough to get a good flavor."

Iroh's sharp mind did a few quick calculations. "That sounds like a lovely idea," he enthused.

Katara blinked at him in surprise. "I- it does? Wait, what does?"

Zuko whirled on his uncle in horror. "Uncle, no!" he hissed.

"Why don't we stay here for a few days, to collect ourselves," Iroh went on, pointedly ignoring Zuko. "Perhaps I can work with the young Avatar a little, teach him some basics."

"I know basics!" Aang said, perking up.

"If you call frying Katara's skin half way off her bones 'basics,' then you're good to go!" Sokka said caustically. He had taken out his boomerang and was going over it inch by inch.

"Sokka, don't be petty!" Katara scolded.

"Petty? PETTY!"

"It healed up fine! And if it hadn't been for Aang I never would have known that I had healing powers," she insisted.

Sokka glanced warily at Aang, who grinned back at him, all innocence.

"Healing powers?" Zuko echoed, interested in spite of himself.

"Yes, very few water benders have the gift for it, but we can use water to heal," Katara explained. She idly spun a trickle of water out of an open canteen and made it dance in undulating patterns around her fingers. "I'm not very good at it yet, though."

"Which is why you won't be anywhere near Aang while he's practicing fire bending," Sokka said firmly.

The water that had been floating peacefully in the air shivered and burst, splashing everybody and making the fire hiss. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Katara shrieked furiously.

"C'mon, Sokka!" Aang protested in dismay. "Don't you trust me?"

"I trust you, but better safe than sorry," the older boy replied stoutly.

"Are you ignoring me?" his sister demanded shrilly.

"Yes."

"But I want to watch! It'd be interesting! I have no idea how fire bending works!"

"You're a WATER bender," Sokka pointed out. "What do you need to know fire bending for?" Katara's only reply was an incoherent howl of rage.

"Now, now," Iroh soothed, holding his hands up between the two fighting siblings. Placing a kind hand on Katara's shoulder he leaned closer and spoke softly in her ear. "I understand, but I think maybe your brother is right." Katara looked up at him with disappointment and dismay writ large on her face. "Don't look at me like that, my dear. I have no experience with girls," Iroh pleaded. "But I know how boys are," he added conspiratorially with a nod in Aang's direction. "Why don't you let him get a few tricks under his belt so he can show off better, hmm?"

Katara knew she was being placated, but she suddenly recalled teaching Aang his first water bending tricks.

"Um, I think there's something you should know," she whispered to Iroh. Zuko saw her darting glances at him while she spoke in his uncle's ear. Iroh nodded understandingly, and the conspiring couple separated after a moment.

"Well, I'm going to go look for some food," Katara said with forced casualness.

"Wait, what are you plotting?" Sokka asked suspiciously, rising.

"Plotting? Me?" She fluttered her eyelashes at him outrageously.

"Oh, this is a whopper of a plot," her brother replied confidently.

"Zuko, why don't you go with her?" Iroh suggested mildly.

"WHAT!"

The girl had slunk over to Aang's side and was whispering hurriedly in his ear. The boy was nodding eagerly.

"And leave her alone with HIM?" Sokka gestured violently at Zuko with his boomerang. "Fat chance!"

Katara whirled from Aang and pounced on her brother. "Shut up!" she hissed in his ear. "You want Zuko getting mad at Aang when he gets shown up by a kid? And we can't leave Aang alone with Iroh, just in case. I can handle Zuko, I have before. Don't worry about me." Sokka drew back and gave his sister a glare. She replied with a prompting glare of her own. Finally he turned aside and flopped on the ground next to Momo, as though sulking.

"Fine, do whatever you want!" he said dramatically.

"Uncle, what—?" Zuko began. He broke off as Iroh grabbed him by the shoulders and propelled him in the direction of the woods.

"Off you go, now! Bring me back some lovely tea!"

Before Zuko could argue, his arm was caught in the crook of Katara's elbow and she was hauling him along with her. "You're coming with me," she said with forced cheer.

"Release me!" Zuko demanded, trying to free his arm. "What are you scheming, peasant?"

"Plotting!" Sokka called after him. "She PLOTS, not SCHEMES."

* * *

**ATOGAKI:** Aw nuts, didn't make it to the end of the day in this chapter... I tend to write until the creativity dries up, then chop what I've written into managable chapters. It works well because I don't get caught up in the must-fit-entire-scene-into-five-pages mindset, but it's also frustrating because sometimes there IS no natural break.

A bit of Zutara interaction in this one. As for Zuko's height and weight, it's a total exaggeration. Zuko is probably not over six and a half feet tall, and thirty pounds of muscle would probably look grotesque. All you need to know is that Zuko is built and yummy. Though you already know that. ;3


	4. Chapter 4

**Reversal of Fortunes**

Avatar: The Last Airbender fic by yanocchi

**THE STORY SO FAR:** After Iroh agrees to teach Aang firebending, Katara and Iroh try to do a bit of damage control...

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

**CHAPTER FOUR:** In which Zuko learns several new things and gets a new job.

* * *

Dragging the complaining prince behind her, Katara strode directly into the forest. She wasn't even thinking of where to look for food, only that Zuko must not see Aang. Her thoughts were whirling incoherently, flitting from one to the next too fast to follow. She was brought back to reality by a wrench on her arm. 

"Enough!" Zuko bellowed, jerking his arm free. "Explain yourself!"

Katara froze, realizing for the first time how precarious of a situation she had put herself in. "Okay, just listen for a second," she said to the angry boy in front of her. She held up her palms in a placating gesture. "This wasn't just about food..."

"I KNEW it!" Zuko gasped, falling into a defensive stance. "Assassin!"

"Would you just shut up and listen!" Katara shouted at him. Taken aback, Zuko remained silent long enough for her to go on. "It's about Aang. Well, about the Avatar, really. He's more powerful than you think," she said cautiously.

"I stopped underestimating the Avatar some time ago," Zuko replied dismissively. "What a waste of time."

"No, you don't understand," Katara insisted. Zuko shot her a skeptical look. Katara hesitated and gnawed on her lip for a moment. "Okay, if I show you will you PROMISE to not do anything?" she said.

"What are you talking about?" her companion replied.

Katara sighed in exasperation. She stuck her pinkie finger out insistently. "Just promise." Zuko looked apprehensively between the girl and her proffered finger.

"What?" he prompted. Katara groaned and reached over to grab Zuko's right hand, molding his fingers to match hers. Then she hooked his pinkie in her own and looked into his eyes.

"Do you promise?" she repeated. Finally understanding, Zuko wrapped his pinkie around Katara's and nodded. Having completed the ritual to the waterbender's satisfaction, Zuko was motioned to silence and led back in the direction of the others. When the voices of Aang, Sokka and Iroh could be heard, Zuko's guide crouched in the lee of a dense cluster of bushes and gestured him forward. Utterly baffled, Zuko joined her and peered through the leaves.

"Very good," Iroh was saying. Zuko couldn't see his uncle, but he could tell by the tone of the man's voice that he was pleasantly surprised. "You seem to have some talent for this."

"Thanks," Aang replied warmly. Zuko could see the boy partially. It took him a moment to realize what he was looking at. The tattooed monk was concentrating on a small ball of fire hovering between his hands. Zuko could see the fire ball pulse and grow slightly. "Whoops!"

"Your breathing..." Iroh reminded the boy. Aang nodded and took a deep breath through his nose. The fire ball settled back to its former size.

"How—" Zuko hissed under his breath. Katara clapped a hand over his mouth before he could go any further. Jostled to one side, Zuko could see his uncle turn his head slightly at the noise.

"Did you hear something?" Sokka asked warily.

"Hmm?" Iroh replied in his most senile old man voice.

"Oh no," Katara moaned nervously. Zuko hurriedly covered the girl's mouth. For a long moment the two of them sat there holding their breaths and praying.

"Forget it," Sokka grumbled.

The pair hiding in the bushes inched backwards, deeper into the woods. When they had reached a safe distance, they rose without speaking and headed back into the trees. They trudged in silence for some time. Katara was struck by the peculiarity of the situation. Not even a full day ago the young man walking by her had been threatening her life, and a few weeks before that she had faced him in battle. And now? 'Let's go for a stroll through the gardens,' Katara thought wryly.

She was so distracted she nearly walked right past a laden bush of orrum berries. She stopped to collect them and Zuko plowed into her back.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" she snapped, staggering.

"Maybe you shouldn't stop so suddenly," Zuko shot back. "What do you expect?"

The pair glared fiercely at each other before turning in opposite directions. Katara picked up the hem of her skirt and began loading the bucket formed with handfuls of the plump yellow berries.

"What are you doing?" Zuko gasped in horror. Katara glanced up at him, eyebrow cocked. "They're POISONOUS!"

"They are not," Katara replied firmly.

"But- I could have sword Uncle Iroh said they were poisonous..."

"They're not, I've been eating them for ages," Katara said, turning back to the bush. Zuko drew closer and watched warily, as though afraid of the berries. "They won't bite," Katara laughed. Zuko straightened hastily.

"Of course they won't, they're just berries," he retorted scornfully.

"And they're breakfast, so help me pick them."

Zuko's lip curled at this suggestion. "Help you pick them? What do you take me for! I'm a prince of the Fire Nation! Are you suggesting I stoop to manual labor?" Katara glared murderously at him, but didn't reply. Frustrated by the lack of reaction, Zuko raised his voice. "I'm the crown prince, I won't be degraded by peasant's work!" His statement was punctuated by a gurgle from his stomach.

"You're going to be the starving prince soon," Katara teased.

"What are you talking about?" Zuko scoffed.

"Oh, save it. You haven't eaten in days, I can tell. If you hadn't been half-starved I never would have been able to knock you out that easily."

"You? Knock me out!"

"I didn't?"

"Of course not!"

"So you just fainted!"

Zuko ground his teeth in frustration. He kept his hands clenched in tight fists at his sides. If he didn't, he'd wrap his fingers around that pretty throat and throttle the impudence out of her. As though her saucy tone wasn't bad enough, now she was popping berries into her mouth!

"Mm!" she said delightedly, mouth full of berries. "Just right!"

Zuko glared at her in wordless rage. The smell of the plump juicy berries filled his nostrils and made his mouth water. That witch! Taunting him!

Katara glanced up at Zuko. "Did you say something?" she asked.

"Mayplzhavsumburrz," he mumbled through clenched teeth.

"Huh?"

"May I please have some berries?" he snapped, flushing slightly. She looked at him as though he had grown an extra head.

"Sure, help yourself," she replied. Zuko reached eagerly for the pile of berries cradled in her skirts. With a speed that made his head spin he was shoved backwards and sent sprawling on the ground. Dazed, Zuko looked up at Katara. She was edging backwards, hands clutched defensively beneath her chin. The berries, Zuko noted with dismay, had spilled from her skirt and rolled all over the ground.

"What are you doing!" she gasped at him. Her face was bright red, though Zuko couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or anger.

"That's what I'd like to know! You said 'help yourself!'"

Katara blinked at him for a confused moment, than jabbed with her finger furiously at the bush. "I meant from there!"

"How was I supposed to know?"

Katara slapped her palm against her forehead in exasperation. "That's how it WORKS," she explained, as though speaking to a child. "You eat as you pick!" Sighing heavily, she gathered her skirts up again and began picking berries off the ground. Zuko rose and dusted himself off proudly, then went to the other side of the bush and cautiously plucked a berry from the bush. He popped it into his mouth.

Food! Finally! Sweet and tangy, juicy and firm... With a silent apology to his uncle, Zuko began to grab handfuls of berries and gobble them down.

When his mad dash for sustenance had slowed to a steady graze, Zuko thought back on what he had seen. Though he himself had started training early, he had spent months holding a smoldering piece of paper. Months of burned fingertips and startling flares that singed his eyebrows. Yet only a few meters away in under an hour the boy had skipped all those months. Zuko hadn't advanced to creating and maintaining a fire ball until he was nearly seven years old.

"Pretty amazing, isn't he," Katara said softly from the other side of the bush, as though reading the prince's thoughts.

"The Avatar," Zuko agreed coolly.

"Aang," she corrected. "That's what I was trying to tell you. He— he learns really fast. It made me jealous, too. I got angry and frustrated. It took me months of practice just to create and control a wave, and he was surpassing me in a single afternoon." Despite her calm tone and level words, Zuko could hear that frustration still trembling at the edge of her voice. Moving around the bush slightly, he watched as Katara clenched her fingers in the fabric of her dress, then relaxed them.

"Of course," Zuko replied after a moment. "He's the Avatar." 'Am I trying to comfort her?' he wondered, surprised in spite of himself. 'No, I'm just trying to comfort myself.'

Katara sighed and twisted one corner of her mouth up in a bitter smile. "He's had hundreds of lifetimes to learn each element, over and over again. People like you and me, we'll be lucky if we'll still be able to bend a hundred years from now."

"Don't put me in the same category as you, peasant," Zuko huffed.

Katara stomped around the bush to glare squarely into Zuko's face. "What's your problem?" she demanded. "Can't you ever have a conversation without insulting somebody?"

"Why waste my breath on trying to hold an intelligent conversation with YOU?" he retorted, scorn dripping from his voice.

"At least I don't have my nose so high in the air I can't see what's right in front me!" Zuko shifted uncomfortably at that and lowered his chin a few inches.

"I wouldn't expect a water tribe peasant to understand dignity."

Katara smirked triumphantly. "I don't want to hear that from the BOY with juice stains all over his mouth."

Zuko dragged his sleeve roughly across his mouth. "I suppose that's what happens when you're forced to eat barbaric foods," Zuko replied, snarling. "Of course a water tribe peasant like you wouldn't be able to appreciate the refined flavors of the delicacies I'm accustomed to if they hit her in the face," he added.

Katara's lips were pursed in a thin pale line. Her cheeks flushed with rage and Zuko congratulated himself on that little victory.

"Good idea," she said through clenched teeth. Before Zuko realized what she meant, the water bender had grabbed a handful of berries and thrown them savagely in his face. He knocked them aside easily and angrily reached for her, but she had already darted out of reach. She made a rude face and him before dashing towards the bushes.

"You little—" Zuko snarled, sparks crackling around his fisted hands. Katara paused and glanced back. The firebender prepared for her to launch some attack at him, but instead she raised her hand. Sticking out her little finger she focused on a spot in Zuko's general direction and shrugged some kind of bow-like thanks.

"Thanks anyway. For this," she said, gesturing with her pinky. Before Zuko could even begin to think of a reply she had faded into the trees.

She had thanked him. When was the last time somebody had thanked him? Thinking back, he couldn't recall hearing any form of gratitude in... two years? Almost three? Since his banishment had begun. And really, had he done anything to merit any sort of thanks?

On the heels of that thought was another: when had he last said thanks himself? He never thanked his uncle, though Iroh had done nothing but support his hot-headed nephew. His crew, who had gone through so much for him, received no thanks. He remembered though that (under duress, and with the possibility of having his cover blown) Zuko had thanked the family that had tended Iroh's rash and fed them. That small nugget of human decency restored his confidence.

'It's not like I'm ungrateful," Zuko reasoned.

He recalled suddenly what Katara had said after he had first regained consciousness; "I'm fine, he's just ungrateful." Starting to walk back towards the others, Zuko squirmed in his skin uncomfortably. It's not that he didn't appreciate what she had done for him and his uncle. He just couldn't express it properly. Royal thank you's were rare, and were not bought cheaply. To thank a subject, all Zuko had to do was nod at him with the right expression. To thank a water tribe peasant he'd have to find another way.

Ignorant commoner! Bourgeois! Yokel! He gleefully imagined throwing all manner of taunts at the girl. In his mind's eye she burst into tears as she finally realized how inferior she was to Zuko. Imagining her tear-streaked face killed Zuko's momentary good mood. Snarling in frustration at himself, Zuko stalked back into camp.

* * *

Satiated, at least for the moment, Sokka leaned back with a heavy sigh of content. "I don't know if that was lunch, dinner or just a snack, but that was good." 

Katara grinned proudly. Using the berries she had collected (that Zuko was worthless, really!) to add flavor, some leftover bread and the remains of the porridge from earlier that day she had somehow managed to cobble together a kind of dumpling for everybody. 'I probably wouldn't even know how to cook in a proper kitchen anymore,' she thought ruefully. Months of cooking over smokey campfires in all manner of odd weather and terrain had overtaken all the lessons she had learned from her Gran-gran, and her mother before she had died. It was probably for the better, since she had been a horrible cook.

Hands on hips, Katara turned challengingly to Aang. "Alright, Mister Avatar," she said firmly. Aang froze in the act of sneaking out of sight and turned back with a groan.

"Why doesn't Sokka ever have to do dishes?" the boy grumbled. Iroh watched Aang, amused. He may have lived for 112 years, but he was still little more than a child.

"Because Sokka breaks too many things." Katara glowered at her brother. He shrugged helplessly.

"I'm a butterfingers, what can I say?"

Katara faced Aang again and took a ready stance, her fisted right hand held out. Aang mirrored the pose, tongue sticking out the corner of his mouth in concentration.

"ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!" the two of them shouted, pumping their fists in time before displaying a pair of 'papers.'

"Guys?" Sokka said tentatively. Katara looked up and Aang switched to 'scissors.'

Following the line of Sokka's sight, Katara and Aang promptly forgot all about rock paper scissors. Just outside the small clearing that formed the group's camp, Zuko was hunkered over the dishes.

"Zuko?" Iroh asked, disbelievingly.

"What is it, Uncle?" Zuko replied without turning around.

"What are you doing?"

"Dishes," he said simply, holding up a clean bowl to demonstrate. Iroh made a few incoherent noises and Zuko glanced over his shoulder. "You don't expect me to eat off something that hasn't been properly cleaned do you?"

Iroh blinked and scratched at his beard, puzzled. "Hrm, well, I suppose not..." he mumbled.

Though Zuko had been speaking to his uncle, Katara had a feeling he was looking at her. His disconcerting golden eyes bored into hers until she finally had to turn her head.

"Thanks," she muttered. Zuko acted as though he hadn't heard and finished the dishes in silence.

* * *

**ATOGAKI:** Building... building... tears of frustration Want to skip ahead! I'm trying to keep Katara IC, but it's so hard since I'm a long way from 14. I hope the bickering was realistic. I'm trying to make them squabble but keep them from saying anything TOO mean, since Katara is way too smart to put up with that crap. I mean, if they're horrid to each other ALL the time they'd just end up hating each other and then we'd never get our lemonade. ;3 BTW, if you didn't get it, Zuko's new job is dishwasher. XD 

The highly esteemed Rashaka has pointed out that I goofed in the second chapter. I'm hoping I'll be able to fix that (without rewriting too extensively, since that just ends up confusing everybody) in the next chapter.

Also, this fic has moved from "sometime in the second season" to "before 'Avatar Day.'" (-.-)9 Stupid Zuko...


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1

**Reversal of Fortunes**

Avatar: The Last Airbender fic by yanocchi

**THE STORY SO FAR:** Iroh has begun teaching Aang firebending and Zuko is learning to communicate like a person and not a prince.

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

**CHAPTER FIVE; PART ONE:** In which some relationships are solidified and others are questioned. **(Not as fluffy as you think.)

* * *

**

The five of them— Aang, Katara, Sokka, Zuko and Iroh— stayed in that clearing for a week. Though Zuko was unaware of it, and possibly Sokka as well though he wouldn't have cared had he known, they stayed there while Zuko recovered. Though the young man appeared to be in fine health the others noticed how sometimes he would pause when he thought nobody was looking and steady himself against a tree, or sway ever so slightly when he stood up. Through a clever manipulation of portion sizing, Katara plied Zuko with food, trying to restore his strength. Though Zuko showed little appreciation for her efforts, the girl's motherly nature enjoyed the daily ritual.

After that first day, a routine was formed. Katara would rise early when the sky was still dark and walk a little ways from camp to a stream. There she would practice her waterbending until the sun made the eastern sky blush. She would return to camp to begin making breakfast. More often than not Zuko was already awake and gone. The first day Katara asked Iroh where the prince had gone. Thoughts of betrayal, ambush or flight ran through her head, but Iroh explained simply that Zuko was in meditation.

By the time Katara had breakfast ready Aang was awake and grooming Appa or playing with Momo. Zuko would return, summoned, Katara suspected, by the smells of breakfast rather than the noise. Sokka would wake last, dragging himself from his sleeping bag like a drowsy bear.

After breakfast Sokka would clean and oil his weapons, then set off into the woods to find some helpless and unsuspecting animal for dinner. Sometimes he would return with a rabbit or fowl, but often it was fish. Katara would spend her days foraging in the woods for food. Berries, greens, mushrooms, tubers, and once she was lucky enough to find a honeycomb. Since Aang didn't eat meat Katara tried hard to find as much food as she could.

Aang himself spent his days with Iroh. After realizing that Aang was unlike other students and setting lofty goals, which the boy rapidly reached and surpassed, the old general switched back to the basics. Katara had eagerly looked forward to seeing dazzling pyrotechnics, but was disappointed to find that Aang's training involved lots of sitting and doing nothing. Under Iroh's watchful eye, Aang would sit in meditation for long periods of time. Sometimes, when his instructor allowed it, Aang would create small flames and practice controlling them. Seated in the middle of a ring of sticks, Aang would guide a flame from one to the next, or be instructed to control the intensity of the flames.

At one point Katara approached Iroh in concern.

"Uncle Iroh, I'm worried about Aang," she told him. Like Aang Katara had taken to calling the friendly old man uncle.

"There is nothing to worry about, Katara," he assured her, sipping at a cup of mint tea. Katara had found the leaves and allowed Iroh to take a portion for the tea he enjoyed so much.

"But Aang isn't learning how to fight with firebending," she insisted urgently. "At this rate he won't be ready in time!"

Iroh took a long serene sip and lowered the cup. "A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step," he intoned. Katara stared at him blankly. "Are you not familiar with the saying? In this case it means Aang must first learn the rudiments of firebending before moving forward."

"But— can't you teach him any faster?" Katara pleaded.

Iroh paused solemnly and turned to face Katara. "Aang has told me what happened when he trained briefly with Master Jong-Jong. He told me how he wounded you, and how Jong-Jong felt about learning so fast that control is lost. And he told me about his fight with Zhao." Katara fell silent. "In truth, your young friend does not wish to learn any faster. He fears he does not have enough self control. For now I respect his wishes. I have taught many firebenders, and Aang is one of the first to understand this early the power of Fire. Should he refuse to advance when it is time, however, that would be different. He will not grow if he does not push his limits. If that happens, I will push his limits for him."

Katara felt a chill run up her spine. This was not the Uncle Iroh she had come to know these past few days. This was the powerful firebender General Iroh, who kept the great city of Ba Zing Se under siege for six hundred days, who had once been the most trusted man in the Fire Lord's army. For the first time Katara thought wildly that perhaps they had made a terrible mistake in trusting this man. She hid her trembling hands in the folds of her skirt.

"But Aang is wise for his age," Iroh said with a pleasant smile. "Not counting the century he was frozen in ice, of course. I'm sure he will recognize for himself when it comes time."

That was when Katara started wondering about the true motives of the two fire nation nobles.

Zuko, of course, was her greatest worry. While he had never harmed anybody in his attempts to capture the Avatar, he was still an enigma. Aside from meal times Zuko was absent from camp, and even then he maintained a moody silence and performed his new job of dishwasher without comment.

One day, determined to discover what Zuko had been doing all day, she set out from camp in the general direction she had seen Zuko go earlier that day.

* * *

Zuko had been trying to focus on his meditation all day, but he found it next to impossible. The words Iroh had said to him a few days previous wouldn't leave his head. He found that whenever he let his mind wander ever so slightly his thoughts would turn to those words: "Prince Zuko, to restore peace and balance, the young Avatar will need to defeat your father's army. After one hundred years of nothing but victory, this will not sit well with the Fire Nation. Once defeated, who will rule? Your sister Azula? Nobody wants an endless war. With peace in sight, war hawks such as Azula would not be welcome. Prince Zuko, you are the only hope your country has of surviving this war." 

At the time Zuko had been staggered by the thought that his position as crown prince would be restored. It wasn't until later he realized the full implication of his uncle's words. Aang would have to defeat the fire lord, his father, Ozai. Somehow Zuko couldn't imagine his father offering to surrender a century-long campaign after losing a single battle against a twelve-year-old boy.

Ozai would die.

After all Zuko had been through because of his father, the young man was surprised to realize that he didn't want his father dead. He still loved his father. Zuko didn't want to take the throne from his father; he wanted his father to give him the throne with his blessing.

At the same time he feared for his country. Iroh was right in his analysis of the situation. Once defeated, the other countries that had suffered because of the fire nation would want revenge. Zuko's beloved homeland, still remembered with aching clarity after so long an absence, would be ravaged. The government would be forced to pay for the damages incurred over a hundred years. The people would be forced into manual labor, little more than slaves, until the debt was repaid. Zuko realized there were only two possible outcomes: Ozai would defeat the Avatar and the fire nation would finally rule over the entire world. If not, Ozai would die and the fire nation's position would be reversed completely.

Zuko knew his own survival depended on the Avatar's success, but still he feared for his father. Was there no way to make his father see? Was there no way to regain his father's love? Was there no way to save his father?

An idea began to form in Zuko's mind. Before he could grasp it a noise behind him startled him back to the present.

"What are you doing?" he growled in a low voice without turning around.

He heard a guilty pause, then the person in the bushes came forward. "I was just wondering where you were," Katara said nervously. Zuko had known it was her before she had even spoken up. Wherever Aang went slight breezes stirred the trees and grasses around him. Sokka moved almost entirely noiselessly, and Iroh's large frame would be unable to fit through the dense undergrowth of this wood without making a racket. He also smelled her fresh scent: it reminded him of the spring rains of his home, and there was faint underlying hint of flowers.

"Why?" Zuko asked sharply.

"Because I was wondering!" she replied with equal sharpness.

"Well I'm busy. Leave me." Zuko took a few deep breaths, trying to regain a meditative mind, but it was futile.

"Enough meditation," Katara snapped. "While the rest of us are working hard all day you just sit here and sulk like a child."

Zuko's eyes snapped open and he turned his head sharply to glare venomously at her. She was standing with her arms akimbo and slender hips cocked challengingly.

"Child?" Zuko repeated, rising and stalking towards her. He felt his temperature rise in anger. What he didn't know was that he was also blushing. "That's funny, coming from a little girl like you." The words "little girl" were dripping with scorn.

"Little girl!" Katara repeated, voice rising. "You can't be more than a few years older than me!"

"It makes all the difference," Zuko sneered.

Katara rolled her eyes at this. "Oh please. I've been hearing the same thing from Sokka since I was three. All brothers are the same."

As always, the thought of his sister tossed up a storm of emotions in Zuko. Oblivious, Katara continued. "What was her name? Zula?"

"Azula," Zuko corrected absently.

"Right, Azula. I bet she's a nice girl, to match her nice name." Zuko looked at Katara in astonishment. "We probably have a lot in common. I bet we could be friends."

Zuko let out a sharp bark of a laugh. "Friends? With that monster?"

Katara smirked knowingly. "What's she like?"

Zuko turned his back on her and returned to his previous position, sitting to meditate. "I'm through talking. Go."

"You forget, your highness," Katara shot back mockingly. "I'm a water tribe "peasant." You can't order me around." Zuko ground his teeth and closed his eyes firmly, hoping that if he ignored her she would leave.

No such luck. "If you won't tell me about Azula, I'll just guess."

"Do you MIND? I'm trying to meditate!"

"Oh, go ahead. It's not like I'm talking to you. Just ignore me."

"With pleasure," Zuko muttered savagely.

He could tell from the sound of movement behind him that Katara was seating herself on the stump of a fallen tree. "Let's see, if she's anything like you, she'd be a powerful firebender." Zuko felt his cheeks warming, though it was a pleasant warmth unlike the feeling of his anger. "She'd be serious and honest, like you. And hot tempered." She chuckled a little. "Hot tempered... Are all firebenders like that? Oh, I guess not. Uncle Iroh's always so calm. What else... I bet she's really pretty, with long black hair. Does she look like that bounty hunter you hired? Jun?"

Zuko pictured his sister with her tightly bound hair and childlike figure, which she hid under her armor. Standing her next to the striking Jun, with her wild black hair and black leather clothes, Zuko fought down a snort of laughter.

"Since she's a girl, I bet she's a lot friendlier than you," Katara went on. "Unlike you, she probably has a sense of humor. And lots of friends." At this point Katara paused, thinking of her friends, Zuko assumed. Her voice had assumed a wistful and faraway tone when she began speaking again. "She's probably dutiful, and kind to everybody, and gentle. I wonder if she's like me."

"No!" Zuko burst out. He leapt up and faced Katara, eyes snapping. The girl had been sitting on the stump, one knee pulled up to her chest and face tipped up to the sky. At Zuko's shout she looked at him indignantly.

"I'm not saying I'M like that! You don't have to be so—"

"Azula's nothing like that, and she's nothing like you!" Zuko shouted emphatically. He slashed his hand through the air as though he were breaking apart the idea of a kind, gentle and friendly Azula.

"Well how was I suppose to know," Katara replied. "I've only met one other princess before. I just thought that maybe Yue and Azula might be similar."

Zuko recalled the white-haired girl from the north pole. "Her? That peasant wench with white hair? You think that's a princess?"

Quick as a thought Katara's hand had lashed out and connected with Zuko's cheek. In all of Zuko's life he had never been slapped. He had taken injuries and wounds from battle. He had been bruised in training. He had been punched, bludgeoned, burned, (oh, how had he been burned!) frozen, thrown and even shot. He had never before been slapped. The feeling of a person's palm striking his face was entirely new to him. The force of Katara's slap wrenched his head to one side and made his damaged left eye water.

Amazed, Zuko turned to look at Katara. She lowered her hand and glared at him with such anger, such ferocity, he was taken aback. She was trembling with suppressed rage, her hands clenched so tightly they were turning white. He realized with a start the girl's eyes were filled with tears.

"If you ever speak about Yue like that again, EVER, I will destroy you." The way she said the single word "destroy" frightened Zuko. It was no idle threat. Katara knew the full meaning of that word, and intended to keep her promise.

On the heels of Zuko's fear was the familiar tide of anger. How dare she hit him? HOW did she hit him? And threaten him? He had beaten her at the north pole!

All these thoughts passed through his head in a flash. Zuko's eyes narrowed and he prepared to unleash a scathing torrent of words upon this impudent girl, but Katara spun away and ran back towards camp.

'At least she has enough sense to know she can't beat me,' Zuko thought smugly. For a moment though he had seen her wipe at her eyes. 'She wasn't running from a fight,' he realized. 'She didn't want me to see her crying.'

* * *

**ATOGAKI:** This is a taking-care-of-business chapter, in two parts. The business being taken care of is making sure everybody gets along. Kinda. Kinda is good enough for now. Sorry if the title got your hopes up. There's a bit of fluff in part two. 

Rashaka, this one's for you! orz Thanks for pointing out my mistake.

R'n'R, people. I know you're reading!


	6. Chapter 5 Part 2

**Reversal of Fortunes**

Avatar: The Last Airbender fic by yanocchi

**THE STORY SO FAR:** Iroh has begun teaching Aang firebending and Zuko is learning to communicate like a person and not a prince.

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

**CHAPTER FIVE; PART TWO:** In which some relationships are solidified and others are questioned. **(Not as fluffy as you think.)

* * *

**

Sokka had returned and was going through the supplies, looking for a snack. Glancing around warily, he made sure Aang and Iroh's attentions were focused elsewhere before reaching into a pouch full of berries Katara had picked. As his fingertips touched the berries somebody crashed into him from behind.

He yelped in alarm. Katara's familiar arms were wrapped around his chest, her face buried in his back.

"Katara? What's going on?" Sokka asked his little sister, bemused.

"Nothing," she mumbled into his shirt. "I miss Yue," she added after a moment.

Sokka's expression grew sad and he pried Katara's arms apart. He turned and returned the hug quietly, feeling her tears dampen the front of his shirt. "I miss her too."

A moment later he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Aang standing next to him.

"We all miss her," Aang said softly.

"The princess from the water tribe?" The three looked up in surprise at Iroh, who had approached quietly. "She impressed me very much." The children looked surprised. "She was a remarkable young woman. I suppose she still is..." All four turned their faces skywards, though it was still the middle of the day and Yue wouldn't be showing her face for some time. Iroh sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry for what happened. I wish I could have prevented it."

Sokka released his sister and turned to face Iroh. "You don't have to apologize. We were all there. We saw what happened. You did all you could to stop it." Iroh bowed his head, hands tucked into his sleeves. It was a combined thank you and apology.

"If only more people were as noble as she," Iroh mused. He thought of the crafty, cruel Azula. As princesses went, the two were as different as day and night, both literally and figuratively. 'Why must my beloved country be shamed like this? Our proud and honorable ancestors have been replaced by power hungry, scheming children.'

"Zuko doesn't think much of her," Katara grumbled under her breath. She hadn't meant for anybody else to hear, but unfortunately she had spoken just a hair too loud.

"Oh he doesn't?" Sokka said belligerently. He stuck his jaw out in the habit Katara had become familiar with. She saw Aang's eyes narrow angrily, and Iroh sighed wearily.

"What did my nephew say?" he asked.

Katara looked away, recalling the way Zuko had spoken. "He said she wasn't much like a princess. He called her a peasant." The words tasted bitter in her mouth.

"He WHAT!" Sokka shrieked in rage. "Okay, I don't care what anybody says, I'm gonna pound him into the ground!"

"Sokka, don't!" Katara cried pleadingly. She caught her brother's arm. "I already took care of it."

"How?" Aang asked. His normally cheerful eyes were hard. If Katara didn't "take care" of it to his satisfaction, Zuko would get it from Aang as well.

"Well, I slapped him," Katara admitted. Now, surrounded by the others, it sounded childish and weak. Girly, even. At the time slapping Zuko had felt like handing him a complete and utter defeat.

To everybody's surprise, Iroh roared with laughter. He laughed so hard he had to sit down, clutching at his belly. The three children stared at him, baffled. Finally, he calmed down and wiped at his watering eyes.

"Katara, that boy had never been slapped in his life!"

Katara began to grin a little herself. Crossing her arms proudly she nodded in the direction of the woods where she and Zuko had argued. "Hmph! I'm surprised! He's certainly earned enough with that attitude."

Iroh sighed and shook his head, his mirthful expression replaced by one of nostalgia. "He didn't used to be like that," he told the three of them. "He has always been a little too quick to speak, perhaps, but he was once such a cheerful and pleasant boy."

Sokka, Katara and Aang stared at the old man, jaws hanging open and eyes goggling. "You're kidding, right?" Aang said finally.

"Don't look so surprised!" Iroh told them reproachfully. His audience wasn't paying attention anymore. Instead they were huddled together, holding a conversation in low voices.

"Can you imagine Zuko being CHEERFUL?"

"Can he even smile?"

"We've seen him smirk, haven't we?"

"That's not a real smile, Aang."

"Really?"

"More importantly, does Zuko even know how to be pleasant?"

"Yeah, he's always so rude!"

"Maybe his scar hurts..."

"You're being too easy on him Aang!"

"Brr, I got a chill just thinking of Zuko being cheerful and pleasant."

Iroh cleared his throat loudly, glad Zuko couldn't hear this conversation. "People change over time," he said when he had their attention again. "Zuko is not a spiteful boy, he doesn't mean all the things he says. At least not the way they sound."

Sokka held up his hands and shook his head emphatically. "Whoa whoa whoa, I can understand people changing, but to go from the type of kid you say he was to the way he is now? That just doesn't make sense! I mean, Katara's always been pretty much the same: a bossy know-it-all." Sokka continued over Katara's shout of protest. "And I'm not too different from when I was a kid."

"Stupid, big-talker, glutton, lazy..." Katara and Sokka began to trade insults over Aang's bald head. Ignoring the pair, the boy looked at Iroh, eyes wide with concern.

"So what happened?"

The siblings stopped squabbling promptly and turned to the old man. Iroh shook his head.

"It's not my story to tell."

"Please," Aang said earnestly. "We just want to understand him."

"You can see how we'd be confused, right?" Katara added. "I mean, he chases us, attacks us, now we're suppost to just trust him?" Sokka nodded his agreement.

Iroh scrutinized the three of them for a long, long moment. It was a gamble. If he trusted them and they didn't react the way he predicted they would, all of Iroh's hopes would be dashed. However, if he was right about these three...

Finally he nodded once. "I'll tell you, because Zuko is worthy of your trust. And because I believe you are worthy of our trust. It's been three years now..."

And so Aang, Katara and Sokka learned of Zuko's past.

* * *

It wasn't a very long story. Iroh told it simply and clearly. The old man spoke softly. Even after three years it was still a painful memory for Iroh. This was obvious to his listeners, and the solemn melancholy that surrounded the man affected them.

When Iroh finished he placed his palms on his knees firmly, announcing the end of the story. There was a long and heavy silence. Sokka, leaning against a tree with his arms folded, was expressionless. Iroh looked at the others, gauging their reactions. Aang's eyes were wide and horrified. The story had obviously saddened the boy. Katara's mouth was turned down sadly, and her eyes shone with anger.

"I hope I haven't told you this for nothing," Iroh said abruptly. The three children looked up. "You see, I had hoped—"

"You talk too much, Uncle."

Everybody turned at the sound of Zuko's voice. He stepped from the trees calmly as though he had heard nothing. Of course he had heard, though. In truth, Zuko had followed Katara closely. He had heard the whole thing. Seated with his back to a tree, knees drawn up to his chest, forehead resting on his folded arms, Zuko had relived the events. Any other boy would have cried, but Zuko's eyes were hot and dry. He hadn't known his uncle had looked away back then. He was glad for that.

Now, looking around at the four people who stared at him with widely differing expressions, he felt resigned. Now would come the scorn. Some man, crying like a girl in front of his own father. Weak-willed, soft hearted warrior. Or worse, the pity.

"Zuko," Iroh said, looking appropriately guiltily. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough," he replied shortly.

Abruptly, Sokka stood up from the tree he had been leaning against. "On the menu tonight is fish, fish, or the catch of the day," he announced. He said it in his normal tone; bored and slightly whiney.

"What happened to the rabbits?" Katara asked in an equally casual tone.

"Stupid things caught on," Sokka grumped, turning back towards the packs.

"Aw, poor Sokka," Katara teased, following him and rolling up her sleeves in preparation for the messy work of gutting and cleaning the fish. "Did the widdle bunny wabbits out-smart you?"

"Hey, they're hard to catch!" he protested. "I'd like to see YOU try!"

"Puh-leaze, I'm smarter than that. I'll stick to tracking down food that DOESN'T run away from me, thanks."

Bewildered, Zuko stared after them. No comments? No insults? No reaction at all! "What are they trying to do?" Zuko mused suspiciously.

"Probably nothing," Iroh said suddenly from his nephew's side. Zuko hadn't realized he had spoken aloud.

"What do you mean?"

Iroh shrugged. "They are acting as though they have heard nothing. I'm sure they also need to think."

Zuko turned away, face softening slightly. His eyes were still hard. "What's to think about?"

Again, Iroh shrugged, spreading his hands. "Right now all I'm thinking about is a cup of tea," he replied with his usual humor. Zuko rolled his eyes sourly.

* * *

That night everybody was unusually quiet. Though dinner was not silent, it lacked the boisterous atmosphere Zuko had come to expect. He washed the dishes as the sun was sinking. By the time he finished the moon had risen. Looking around the camp, he saw Aang perched on a rock by himself. His slight figure was distorted by the lemur sitting on his shoulder. It was a clear spring night and the boy's face was clearly illuminated. He had a sad, pensive expression and the lemur crooned at him worriedly. Aang absently stroked the creature's long ears.

Seated on Appa's saddle Zuko saw the combined silhouette of the siblings. Sokka's arm was wrapped around his sister's shoulders. The two of them were staring up at the moon. For some reason, Zuko couldn't look at the silver disc. He felt ashamed, he realized. He had insulted Katara's friend Yue, and that Yue had given her mortal life to revive the moon spirit. No wonder his companions were so emotional over the moon. In a way, they were able to spend some time with her every night.

Finally raising his head, Zuko looked directly at the moon. It (she, Zuko thought simultaneously) was somewhere between quarters. Because it was only newly risen it appeared larger than it actually was. Zuko had always been rather practical boy, and the night sky was a compass to him. He was not given to star gazing. Thus, he had never really appreciated how beautiful the moon was.

Awestruck, he stared up at her. Unthinkingly, he murmured a few words. Startled at how loud his voice was in the still night, he swiftly turned away.

* * *

Katara heard a noise behind her and glanced over her shoulder. Sokka hadn't noticed; he was staring up at Yue.

'Zuko said that?' she thought, surprised. Then she smiled. 'I hope you heard that, Yue,' she said silently, looking up at the moon again. It might have been her imagination, but the moon seemed to turn a pale pink color.

* * *

Sitting by the fire and sipping one last cup of weak mint tea, Iroh raised his eyebrows in surprise.

'I didn't think Zuko would say something like that,' the old man mused. '"You're so beautiful..." Never thought I'd hear it from him.'

"Um," a tentative voice said at Iroh's elbow. It was Aang. "Uncle Iroh, I need some advice."

Iroh scooted over and patted the spot next to him on the log invitingly. "Of course! What's troubling you?"

Aang sat, but didn't speak. Iroh waited patiently. "After what you told us today, I'm not sure what I should do," he finally said in a rush.

"What do you mean?"

Aang rested his elbows on his knees and dropped his chin into his cupped hands heavily. "Well, I know I need to fight Fire Lord Ozai and defeat him before the comet comes, and I know he's done a lot of bad things..."

'That's putting it mildly,' Iroh said to himself.

"...But he's Zuko's FATHER."

Comprehension dawned on Iroh's face. "Even after hearing what he did to Zuko?"

Aang looked up at the old man, innocent face troubled and slightly accusing. "He's still Zuko's father! If he was here right now I'd send him flying!" He swung his fist in illustration, and though it was a clumsy punch Iroh understood Aang didn't mean to take the Fire Lord for a ride on his flying bison. "But—" Aang's fisted hand dropped into his lap and he looked at it sadly. He ran the fingers of his other hand along the knuckles as though trying to understand the unfamiliar shape. "But Zuko still cares about his father. I can tell. I want to stop Fire Lord Ozai, but I don't want to hurt Zuko. I just don't know what to do..." he finished, his voice trailing off.

Iroh placed a warm and rough hand on Aang's shoulder. When the boy looked up Iroh smiled at him reassuringly. "You're a kind boy, Aang. You're also clever. There's time yet before the end of summer. Perhaps you'll discover a way to accomplish both."

"But what if—"

Iroh stopped him with a pat on the shoulder. Aang fell silent, brows drawn together. Then he smiled up at his firebending teacher.

"Thank you," he said simply. He stood decisively and trotted over to his friends. With a small gust of air he propelled himself onto Appa's back and tackled Sokka. Their laughter echoed bell-like through the night.

"He's a nice boy," Iroh commented, as though to himself. Zuko silently stepped from the shadows where he had stood, listening.

"I know," Zuko said quietly.

A short while later Zuko approached Aang. The boy was petting Appa, talking to his furry friend in a comforting undertone, wishing him a good night.

"Aang," Zuko said abruptly. The young monk looked up.

"Oh, hey Zuko," he replied in a calculatedly neutral tone.

"Do you remember that conversation?" Blank look. "In the woods?" Aang nodded slowly, remembering how Zuko, as the Blue Spirit, had saved him from Zhao's grasp. He, in turn, had saved Zuko from being captured and discovered by Zhao. "I think maybe, yes," Zuko mumbled uncomfortably. He felt his ears growing hot.

Aang grinned up at the older boy. "Oh good. I think so too."

* * *

**ATOGAKI**: RAWR! I had issues with this chapter. I had to rewrite it, or at least large chunks of it, many times. I hope it's not OOC... 

Hookay... So Yue... Honestly, I didn't like her very much. I'm all for Sokka and Suki, but now that Yue's dead, she's not all bad! (Sokka: "Wow, bitch much?" stabs) Katara is a bit of a cry baby in these two chapters, but I felt that it wasn't TOO much.

For those who have forgotten the episode "The Blue Spirit," shame on you! It's such a good episode! But seriously, if you forgot, that's when Aang asks Zuko if he thinks that if the two of them had met under different circumstances, could they have been friends.

This chapter is dedicated to NewInTheSun14, whose enthusiastic review made me push to finish and post this today. See? If you review I work harder! I'll try to keep updating semi-regularly, but I've been neglecting my school work, so you'll have to forgive me while I get caught up. It'll give you plenty of time to leave lots of luverly reviews! XD

I would like to point out how much trouble I had to go through to upload this, because FFnet is being stupid again and not letting me upload documents. Be appreciative, dammit! XO Just kidding. ♥


	7. Chapter 6

**Reversal of Fortunes**

Avatar: The Last Airbender fic by yanocchi

**THE STORY SO FAR**: After some ups and downs, Zuko (finally!) admits he's friends with his companions. Having learned of Zuko's past, Aang has started to worry about how to deal with the Fire Lord...

**Standard disclaimer applies**.

**CHAPTER SIX**: In which a challenge is issued and an understanding reached.

* * *

The next day Katara awoke late. The sun was still behind the low hills in the east, but the sky was already light. The washed-out grays and blues, so pale they were nearly white, seemed to be mirroring how she felt herself. Her eyes were hot and puffy from crying the day before. She suspected it also had something to do with lying in her sleeping bag, wide awake, thinking half the night through.

'I can take a break from training every now and then,' she told herself, sitting up with a yawn. She ran a hand over her head and grimaced at the state of her hair. Her restless night would be obvious to the others if she didn't take care of that.

Katara rose softly, glancing at Aang and Sokka who were still peacefully asleep. On the other side of the fire Katara saw Iroh's sleeping form but noted Zuko's blankets were already folded up and put aside. She wasn't worried or startled by this, assuming the young man had risen and was already meditating. As she tiptoed over to the packs Momo uncurled and looked at her with a curious chirp.

"Hush, Momo," Katara whispered, holding a finger to her lips. The lemur blinked his outrageously large eyes at her, then sat up and stretched before beginning to groom himself. Sokka, who happened to be Momo's favorite bed, groaned and frowned in his sleep as his guest's weight shifted.

"I dinnit mean it, Gran-Gran..." he mumbled. "Not the earsss...!"

Katara stifled a laugh, remembering the way their grandmother would use the ears of troublemakers as handles. Katara herself had been dragged more than once, howling in pain, to face the victims of whatever delinquency she had been a part of. She hurried over and scooped up the lemur and set him on her shoulder, rescuing Sokka from his nightmare, before fishing a comb out of her pack.

With Momo cooing in her ear and clambering from one shoulder to the other, Katara headed towards what she had come to think of as "her stream." Following the sound of tumbling water she reached the small brook. At its deepest point the water barely covered her hips, and it was too fast and narrow to provide for the sort of bending location Katara was fond of, but it was better than nothing.

Today, though, Katara wasn't training. Humming, she kicked off her shoes and rolled up her leggings. She sat down on a log that spanned the stream and pulled her braid over her shoulder. While Momo chased insects and explored the trees, Katara undid her braid and began to brush it out. Her toes dangled in the water and as she worked the comb through her hair. It was cold and gave her goose bumps but she enjoyed the feel of the water as it eddied around her feet.

Setting her comb down, her hair trailing loose and wavy down her back, she bent a small flow of water up to her and splashed it over her face. It was snowmelt and made her gasp, but it helped clear her head. Katara drew her feet back and forth through the water as she thought.

She thought about Zuko. After hearing the story of his banishment and scarring she had realized she had to adjust her image of him. She had seen him as a spoiled, selfish, bratty, arrogant, violent, cruel... He had seemed to be everything a prince of the fire nation was suppost to be. Really, though, what was he like? More importantly, how was she suppost to talk to him now?

'I can't keep acting like nothing's changed,' she thought in frustration. 'But what should I say? "Sorry?" "Don't worry about it?" "Look on the bright side?" Ugh, that's pitiful... WHAT bright side?'

Katara realized suddenly that she couldn't say just anything; she had to say the RIGHT thing. And not just because she was stuck with Zuko and he was stuck with her, but because she cared. The thought was startling and confusing. Why did she care? Maybe it was because over the past few months she and the former prince had crossed paths so many times she had developed some kind of respect for him, the way rivals admired each other. He was a powerful firebender, and upstanding, and dedicated, and handsome, and honorable, and courageous— 'Wait,' she said to herself, sitting up straighter and furrowing her brows. 'How did "handsome" get on that list!'

Not that she didn't think he was handsome. Even his scar added to his good looks, she thought. Without the flame-shaped scar Zuko was just... not Zuko. It wasn't just that she had never see him when he was still unscarred. Something about the scar conveyed his personality; his focus and dedication to his goals, the power and solidarity that she had come to think of as part of him. Actually, if it weren't for his bad attitude, Zuko was pretty likable, Katara realized.

She sighed and looked heavenward pleadingly. Thinking back over all the things he'd done to her and her friends (not counting the numerous fights, he had attacked her village, kidnapped her, kidnapped Aang, attacked those poor nuns...) she couldn't understand why she didn't dislike him less.

"Why does everything have to be so complicated?" she asked the world at large.

A sudden noise from the opposite bank drove thoughts of Zuko from her mind. She jumped off the log and stood knee-deep in the stream, preparing herself for an attack. Katara stood like that for what seemed like an eternity, her feet and legs going numb from the cold. The sounds approached through the heavy bushes that lined the banks.

Suddenly Zuko himself burst through the underbrush, hands held up in front of him at the ready. The two teens blinked at each other for a moment before relaxing out of their respective bending stances.

"Tsk, it was only you," Katara remarked, hopping back onto the log.

Zuko scowled at her. "What are you doing here?"

Katara gave him a withering look. "I'm the waterbender." Zuko didn't reply, but she saw him dodge her eyes in embarrassment, realizing how stupid his question had been. "That's what I should be asking you. And what are you doing on THAT side? Camp is on THIS side."

Zuko jerked his head upstream. "I was getting a drink and saw water scorpions. I thought I could catch some."

Katara's eyes lit up at the thought of water scorpions. They would be a tasty addition to what was becoming a very fishy diet. "Any luck?" she asked eagerly.

Zuko looked at her oddly and hesitated just a beat before replying. "No, they got under the rocks," he told her, slightly defensively.

Katara smirked a little as she stood up. Retrieving her shoes, she trotted swiftly and surely across the log and joined Zuko. "That's the fun part," she said challengingly.

"What's so fun about it?" Zuko grumbled. Katara noticed his fingers were very red, and looked oddly pinched.

"You wouldn't know," she replied with gleeful superiority. "It's only fun if you know how to catch them."

"I could catch them if I knew how!" Zuko insisted. Katara noticed that odd expression and hesitation again.

She slipped her shoes back on and started heading upstream. "I'll show you how it's done. You just tell me where you found them." She had gone a few yards before she realized Zuko hadn't moved. "What are you doing? If you don't show me where they are I can't catch them and we'll have fish again." She looked at him impatiently, hands on her hips. At the mention of fish he roused himself from whatever daze he had been in and caught up.

"It's not far, I haven't been walking long," he said authoritatively. They walked in silence for a few minutes, both of them eying the stream. Finally Katara could take no more of the oppressive quiet.

"You know," she began abruptly. Zuko glanced down at her from his greater height. Katara faced straight ahead, avoiding his eyes. "Don't think that I've forgiven you." Zuko was silent, so she continued. "I mean, just because Uncle Iroh said all that stuff doesn't mean I'm suddenly going to say 'Oh, poor Zuko! And I treated him so badly!'" She said this last part in an exaggerated falsetto.

"That's not—!"

"But I think I understand now," Katara said loudly, drowning out Zuko's voice until he gave up trying to be heard. "Well, a little bit," she added. "And I guess I kind of forgive you for what you said about Yue, since you said something nice about her later."

Zuko stumbled over his own feet. She had heard! It wasn't that he was trying to apologize. He just hadn't meant for it sound so cruel. He just wanted to try to even things out a bit... 'I guess that's kinda what an apology is,' he admitted silently.

His stumble had slowed him down and Katara was pulling ahead. As he increased his pace to catch up his eye was drawn once again by her hair. It was a pleasant brown color and fell well past her hips. Keeping it in a braid had given it a wave and somehow Zuko found the way the light changed as it touched those waves totally engrossing. With her hair down Katara looked older and more mature. Thinking of his own hair, which had been fairly coarse when it was long, he couldn't help but marvel at how soft her hair looked.

"Why isn't your hair in a braid?" he heard himself ask suddenly. Even to his own ears it sounded strange and oddly accusing.

Katara put a hand to the back of her head and spun suddenly when she didn't feel her braid, as though it had somehow fallen off and she'd see it lying on the ground behind her. "I just forgot to rebraid it," she said simply. Retrieving her hairpin from where she'd tucked it in her belt, she ran her fingers through her hair a few times before gathering it into a rope and securing it into a bun with the pin.

Suddenly embarrassed and shy at having seen Katara in what felt like a state of undress, Zuko turned away. "Oh! Here," he said with mild surprise. They had arrived while he was busy ogling Katara. He pointed down the bank of the stream into a small rocky pool. The stream dropped, following the contour of the land, and the power of the faster water had created a deep lagoon. It was like a miniature version of the cauldron at the base of a waterfall. "They're down there."

Katara swiftly finished braiding her hair and jumped down the slope. Zuko followed and glanced into the stream. "They've stopped hiding," he commented.

"Good," was Katara's muffled reply. Zuko glanced over his shoulder and fell back a step (into the water which immediately turned his boot into a wet and squishy mess) in surprise. Katara had pulled her shift off over her head and was now standing in nothing but her leggings and a scanty undershirt. While it was far from exotic or even revealing, Zuko found himself feeling hot in the face. Noticing his gaze Katara turned her back.

"You don't need to stare!" she snapped.

"Who'd want to stare?" Zuko retorted. With both of them angry again it suddenly became a lot easier to communicate.

"All you have to do to catch water scorpions is grab them quick," Katara told Zuko, eyes already on the small purplish crustaceans. She took a few steps into the water. "Don't grab the tails, otherwise they'll pinch you."

"I noticed," Zuko said under his breath. There was a sudden splash as Katara dropped under the water in pursuit of one of the creatures. Shucking off his shirt and boots and leaving them next to Katara's clothes, Zuko gritted his teeth and plunged in.

'COLD!' his body screamed at him as the icy water closed around him. Zuko ignored it and kept swimming, confident the fire that was part of him would keep him from freezing. In the strangely-lit underwater landscape (or would that be streamscape?) he spotted several water scorpions. Before they could dart under a rock Zuko's hand shot out and captured it.

Zuko kicked to the surface and shook the excess water from his face. "I got one," he called to Katara who surfaced a few feet away. She grinned and held up her hand, fisted in which was a struggling water scorpion.

"Me too." Their eyes met across the water and there was an expectant pause.

"BET I CAN CATCH MORE THAN YOU!" they shouted at each other simultaneously. "YOU'RE ON!" they also said in unison. Before the echoes of the challenge had died away both teens were under water again, snatching up the tasty little creatures.

A few splashy minutes later the two of them swam to the bank. "F-f-f-five!" Katara said proudly through her chattering teeth. She tossed them on the pebbled bank well away from the water where the water scorpions promptly began wandering in confused circles.

"Eight." Zuko grinned smugly and added his catch to the pile.

"No f-f-fair!" Katara protested. "Y-you have b-b-bigger hands! And th-they're all t-t-t-tiny ones." Holding her elbows close to her body she squatted down to scrutinize the leggy things she was coming to think of as "boiled," "baked," "stew," and collectively "dinner."

"Don't be picky! All you said was "more," not how big they had to be!" Zuko pointed out. He frowned at her and scrubbed a hand over his bristly hair, glad that he wouldn't have his ponytail dripping down his back for the rest of the day. Katara looked up at him with an argumentative expression but broke off.

She noticed quite suddenly that Zuko was topless. The sight of a naked man, or at least naked boy around her own age, was not startling to Katara. After all, she and her brother had grown up together, and she wasn't ignorant of male anatomy. Sokka, however, was not nearly as muscular as Zuko. The prince was tall and broad shouldered, the muscles in his arms well defined. When Zuko bent to the side to shake the water out of his ear, unaware of the delicious way the muscles across his chest and stomach moved, Katara realized she had been holding her breath.

She snapped her head away so quickly her neck gave a twinge of protest. Examining the squirming collection of water scorpions, Katara selected the smallest and tossed it back into the water with a flick of her wrist.

"Hey! What'd you do that for!" Zuko demanded.

"We shouldn't take more than we need," she explained. "Besides, that one will get bigger someday."

"Were you planning on coming back here?" he asked caustically.

"No, but somebody else will be glad I left that one someday." Katara drew the water off her clothes with her bending before pulling her shift back on. When she turned around again Zuko had gathered the water scorpions up in his shirt.

"Hurry up, I'm hungry," he said petulantly. Katara was about to reply that he ought to cook his own meals if he wanted to eat at his leisure. Before she could even open her mouth, however, she noticed the way he waited instead of striding off without her.

'I think I'm starting to understand this boy,' she said to herself, bemused. 'In other words, "Let's go, the others will be waking up and wanting breakfast,"' she translated. Katara stepped into her shoes and headed back downstream, Zuko a few paces ahead of her.

"Sorry," Zuko said suddenly. Katara looked up at his back in mild surprise. She noted that the back of his neck was slightly pink. "...your friend..." he added.

"You already made up for that one," Katara replied lightly. They walked in silence for a few more minutes.

"And... thanks."

Katara smiled at his clumsy and awkward manner. "No problem."

By then they had reached the log where Katara had crossed. Zuko paused. By his expression Katara could see he was struggling with something he wanted to say. He would open his mouth, then close it again with an even darker scowl before trying again.

Katara was torn between a nasty glee at seeing the prince so frustrated and sympathetic amusement at his poor communication skills. Sympathy won out. She silently took the bundle of water scorpions from him and walked across the log. Zuko followed after a moment and Katara led the way back to camp.

* * *

**ATOGAKI**: Long chapter covering a short period of time... Too long? Too senselessly verbose? Too OOC? Let me know Honestly, I spoil you guys updating this often...

Water scorpions are crawdads, if you didn't figure that one out. If you don't know what a crawdad is, think of a miniature lobster. I actually don't go crawdadding (yes, it is a verb!) so I don't know how accurate I was in describing it. I was just remembering catching the little buggers with my friend when I was younger. The location is modeled after the forest around my hometown, complete with freezing water. I SO rock the polar bear club!

How was the fluff? (READERS: "Wait, there was fluff? I think I missed it, what with the blinking...") Not much, I know, but ooh it'll be so much fun when they finally get around to it!

In case you were wondering, I have roughly planned out a total of 20 chapters. However one of those chapters doesn't equal one post. In other words, hang on for the long haul, kiddies!

R'n'R because I want more attention XD Seriously, R'n'R cuz it makes me happy.

* * *

Now, let me tell you a short story about how fanfiction ruined my life: Once there was a girl who had a cool job and went to a cool university. Then she started writing fanfiction. Because she spent all her time writing fanfiction she didn't do the projects for her job, so she got fired. Because she worked on fanfiction more than homework, she failed all her classes and lost her scholarships and got kicked out of school. THE END! (Well, not exactly, but if I keep this up that'll be what happens...) 


	8. Chapter 7

**Reversal of Fortunes**

Avatar: The Last Airbender fic by yanocchi

**THE STORY SO FAR**: An unexpected meeting between Katara and Zuko leads to a truce, of sorts...

**Standard disclaimer applies**.

**CHAPTER SEVEN**: In which there is an ambush and other pieces come into play.

* * *

The attack came later that day.

Sokka glared across the camp at Zuko's back as the other boy cleaned the breakfast dishes. Aang, ever trusting, welcomed Zuko and his uncle into their party with a grin. Katara seemed to be just as bad, going fishing with the guy. Sokka shuddered at the thought of what could have happened to his little sister while she had been alone with that nut case. Iroh wasn't so bad, in the water tribe warrior's opinion. He had seen how the old general had defended the moon spirit against his own countrymen.

Zuko was another story altogether.

After he had heard Iroh tell them about his nephew's past, Sokka had felt a little guilty. Zuko didn't have it as easy as he had imagined. He wasn't totally heartless and cruel. As a warrior, Sokka had a great deal of respect of the older boy. Not that he'd ever admit it out loud, of course, but privately he admired Zuko's strength and tenacity.

'Even when I wind up on the wrong end of his temper?' Sokka asked himself. The answer was a resounding, 'No way!'

As though he sensed Sokka's eyes drilling into the back of his head, Zuko glanced over his shoulder. Sokka quickly averted his eyes and pretended to suddenly find the leaves of a nearby tree to be the most fascinating thing in the world. When Sokka looked back Zuko had risen and was striding out of camp. The water tribe warrior narrowed his eyes suspiciously. In the past Zuko had headed east; today he was heading west. Sokka pretended to concentrate on oiling his club, but as soon as Zuko's back vanished from sight the younger boy jumped up and followed.

Moving almost noiselessly and tracking his quarry more by sound than sight, Sokka followed Zuko away from the stream into slightly drier and more open land. Suspicions raging and curiosity afire he caught up with Zuko after a few minutes. The prince was seated in meditation on one of the many glacial boulders that filled the wide clearing. Tall flowering bushes enclosed the roughly stacked stones. They provided little shade and the air was muggy with pollen, bees and a sticky sort of perfume from the blossoms.

Crouched at the edge of the clearing, Sokka watched Zuko carefully. To all appearances the scarred boy was simply meditating. Aang and Iroh meditated a lot during their lessons, and Katara had tried it. Sokka found it to be a brilliant waste of time that made his legs cramp and instead of calming his emotions and clearing his mind, it seemed to amplify every itch, ache and sneeze to unbearable levels.

As though on cue, Sokka's nose began to itch. 'Oh no, not now!' Sokka pleaded silently, clamping a hand over his nose and mouth. After a moment the itch subsided and he sighed in relief. Unfortunately his sigh disturbed a blossom which promptly deposited a large puff of pollen into the air.

Sokka sneezed violently.

Zuko leapt to his feet and whirled, daggers of flames appearing in his hands. "Who's there!" he demanded. "Show yourself!"

Still sneezing, Sokka stumbled from the bushes. "Don't think you- you- ACHOO! 'scuze me... Don't think you're off the hook just because you do the dishes! I still don't trust you! I've got my eye on you, so don't try anything funny!" Sokka leaned forward challengingly and used two fingers to illustrate his point, flicking them between his eyes and Zuko. The prince looked disgusted.

"You again," he muttered expressively.

"What was that!"

"None of your business!"

"I'm making it my business! What are you doing sneaking around out here?"

Zuko snorted disdainfully, sending faint stream of smoke out his nostrils and into Sokka's face. Sokka violently waved the smoke away. "Meditating, as any IDIOT could see," Zuko said scornfully.

"Oh REEEEAAAALLY? Then why aren't you doing it back there, where you used to do it?"

"Because your idiot sister kept bothering me. It must run in the family. Now YOU'RE bothering me."

"Hey!" Sokka stepped up to Zuko belligerently, sticking out his chin. "Nobody calls my sister an idiot but me!" He emphasized his words by jabbing his finger into Zuko's chest. Zuko knocked the finger away.

"Well since both of you idiots won't leave me alone, now I have to find a new place."

Sokka folded his arms importantly. "Well, don't let me stop you. Just think of me as your shadow, cuz I'm not letting you out of my sight."

Turning away, Zuko stopped himself and clenched his fists in rage. He bit back a growl and forced himself to calm down. Sokka was the less patient of the siblings, Zuko figured. Maybe he'd get bored and leave before too long. "Fine!" Zuko snarled and reseated himself on the rock.

Smirking triumphantly, Sokka settled himself down opposite Zuko. "Fine."

In that small enclosed clearing time seemed to slow to a crawl. Zuko sat stock still making no sound save that of his regular breathing. Sokka's intent vigil had quickly melted between the combined weight of the stuffy air and pounding sun. Sprawled on his side at the edge of the clearing, half-in half-out of the scant shade, he idly watched small insects crawling over his fingers. His stubborn personality prevented him from abandoning his self-appointed role of shadow, but he was having serious doubts.

There was a muffled noise from somewhere deep within the tall bushes. Sokka flicked his eyes in the direction of the sound, but paid it no mind. When he heard it again he sat up abruptly. He recognized it now; twigs snapping under a boot. The two boys looked at each other meaningfully and gathered themselves for an attack.

Moments later almost a dozen men leapt from the bushes, bristling with weapons. Sokka and Zuko moved towards each other, putting their backs together and moving slowly in a circle to assess their enemies. There were eleven men, all dirty and rough-looking. They carried chipped and rusty swords, daggers, clubs, and one leered at them down the sight of a crossbow.

"Bandits," Zuko concluded.

"No, really?" Sokka replied mournfully. "Why couldn't they be NEW bandits?" he asked nobody in particular. "With no weapons and no brains. Maybe with peg legs, or missing eyes." While they spoke the two boys continued to circle warily.

"Don't expect me to save you," Zuko said. Sokka heard the grim joy in his voice and spared a glance behind him. Zuko's mouth was twisted in an ironic grin of anticipation.

"That's okay," Sokka retorted, surprised to find that he, too was grinning. "You'll have enough trouble keeping up with me anyway."

Zuko lunged forward and shot a burst of fire at the crossbowman. The man's instinct for self-preservation made him thrust the weapon in front to block the fire. As Zuko had hoped, his flame turned the only real threat to ash in an instant. "I doubt it," Zuko shot back to Sokka.

The water tribe warrior had ducked down when Zuko had moved. Sweeping his club at ankle-height across the ground he knocked two bandits back on their rears. With a clinical precision he slammed the two bandit's heads together. Four eyes rolled back and two men dropped to the ground. "You just watch my back," he told Zuko.

"I told you I wouldn't be saving you." Zuko traded a few blows with a tall burly bandit before dispatching him with a powerful kick to the chest. The man flew backwards with a comically bewildered expression and crashed through the bushes. By the time the Goliath had landed Zuko had retrieved a sword from one of Sokka's victims. Curling his lip at the condition of the blade, he nonetheless swiftly turned it on a bandit with a scarred cheek.

"You're just my sidekick," Sokka taunted in reply. He released his boomerang expertly and knocked a fearsome club from the hand of its owner. Swinging his club like a mallet, Sokka slammed it over the dome of the former club-holding bandit's ancient helm. The man's eyes crossed and he slumped unconscious at Sokka's feet.

Looking up Sokka realized that between the two of them, he and Zuko had felled almost half of their attackers. More cautious now, the remaining six hung back, menacing the teens who were dispatching them with ease. "Zuko, let's get out of here!" Sokka called. Zuko forced the bandits back another step with a sweeping burst of fire along the ground.

"Idiot! We'd lead them right back to the others!" Zuko barked.

"Stop calling me an idiot!"

"You warn the others, I'll hold them here," Zuko ordered.

Sokka took a few steps towards the gap in the bushes caused by the giant Zuko had tossed. "Warn them?" he said in protest, despite eying his escape route. "You moron, they'll never make it back here in time!"

Zuko sent a tongue of flame from his fist at a bandit trying to sneak around him. "GO NOW!" he bellowed.

Reacting instinctively to the power in the other boy's voice, Sokka turned and sprinted through the bushes. The giant was just beginning to rise groggily. He grunted painfully as Sokka's heels pounded into his gut and chest. As an afterthought, Sokka paused and whacked him over the head with his club. Before moving on he shouted over his shoulder at Zuko. "I'm not waiting around for you!"

Alone with the bandits, Zuko smiled grimly. He could handle these weaklings long enough for his uncle to arrive.

The bandit in charge giggled wickedly. "Looks like it's just us now, kid."

"Just the way I like it..." Zuko replied.

* * *

"What are you doing, running?" Sokka raged at himself. He sped back towards the camp, shoving branches out of his way recklessly. "Did I just LISTEN to Zuko? Who does he think he is, ordering me around! When I get back there I'm going to let him have it!"

Lungs burning from running, it never occurred to Sokka that he would let Zuko have the last word in that fight. He'd be back, oh yes. Zuko would be beaten, lying pathetic on the ground. Enter Sokka! Brave warrior of the southern water tribe! He'd defeat the bandits single handedly! Ha HA! That'd show that stuck-up, scar faced—

He burst into camp, skinny chest heaving. Aang, Iroh and Katara looked up in alarm. Sokka leaned on his knees for a moment, sucking air. "Bandits...!" he gasped, staggering forward. He gestured behind him vaguely as the others voiced surprise. "We're outta here...!"

"Where is Zuko?" Iroh asked fiercely. Katara and Aang grabbed their few bundled possessions and threw them across Appa's back hastily. Sensing their urgency the six-legged bison mooed worriedly.

"We're picking him up now," Sokka said, scrambling up Appa's shoulder expertly and grabbing the reigns. Appa lifted his new passenger onto his back with his broad tail and Katara and Aang helped Iroh onto the saddle. "Yip yip!" Sokka called. With a shout of surprise from Iroh they took off.

Peering intently down at the ground, Sokka guided Appa in the direction of the tall flowering bushes. They stood out clearly against the rest of the landscape, their red flowers like fire.

"There!" Katara shouted, pointing down. Zuko was surrounded by the remaining four bandits. There was a bleeding scrape on his forehead and he appeared to be tiring. Sokka passed the reigns to his sister who pulled Appa around in a spiral descent.

"Zuko, up here!" Aang shouted. He leaned over as far as he could, reaching his hand out towards the firebender. As they passed over the heads of the people in the clearing Zuko lunged for the boy's hand but fell short by a wide margin. "We have to get closer!" he called to Katara.

"I'm trying!" she called back. Appa mooed in distress and Aang patted his large friend's side reassuringly.

"Don't worry, boy. I've got an idea." Grabbing his glider Aang tossed it out over the clearing and leapt on. He swooped over the heads of the clustered bandits, using a combination of lung power and airbending to literally blow them away. "Grab on!" he shouted to Zuko. As soon as he felt Zuko's hands around his ankles he created an updraft that carried them up towards the others.

"Aang! This way!" Sokka and Katara shouted at their friend. Struggling against the extra weight, the bald boy physically strained upwards while Katara guided Appa in a dip to meet the pair. Just when the two flying parties were about to meet Aang gasped in alarm and wobbled.

"Curse you!" the bandits were screaming, hopping up and down in fury. The few men who remained on their feet heaved more stones upwards. Another stone clipped Aang's glider and the sudden movement jarred Zuko's hands loose.

Without thinking, Sokka's arm shot out and caught Zuko's. Grunting in exertion he leaned back. Zuko's free hand clutched at Appa's woolly coat grimly.

"If you drop me I'll turn you into charcoal!" Zuko threatened as Sokka heaved to drag him up onto Appa's saddle.

"Oh, that's a REAL incentive!" he grunted. Suddenly Iroh and Katara were on either side of him, helping. Iroh took Zuko's other hand and Katara wrapped her arms around her brother's waist and pulled with him. After another moment of struggle the four of them collapsed backwards, panting.

"Appa, yip yip!" Aang called from his seat on Appa's broad arrow-marked head. With an exhilarating swoop the flying bison skimmed the tree tops before launching towards the sky. Behind them the bandits dwindled in size, their gaping mouths and goggling eyes standing out in their faces before finally vanishing.

Iroh silently placed a relieved hand on Zuko's shoulder. The teen nodded in response, still catching his breath.

"Okay!" Sokka announced suddenly. "I'd like to propose a new rule!"

"Since when have you cared about rules?" Katara put in breathlessly. Momo mimicked her exhausted sprawl.

"You shut up! The new rule is," he continued, looking pointedly at Zuko. "Anybody who needs rescuing doesn't get seconds at dinner."

"What!" Zuko shouted indignantly. "If there's something you want to say, spit it out!"

"I'm just saying, some of us—" Another glare at Zuko. "—should be a little less greedy if they plan on anymore last-minute boardings!"

"Like you're really one to talk, Sokka," Katara pointed out. "Don't think I haven't noticed how all the food I was saving for later has "MYSTERIOUSLY" disappeared."

"A-HA!"

Zuko slapped Sokka's accusing finger away. "I didn't steal that food!"

"That's what they all say," Sokka said with a disgustingly self-satisfied smirk.

"How dare you accuse me! It could have just as easily been him who stole it!" Zuko gestured expansively in Momo's direction. The lemur sat up, eyes wide and curious.

"Hey! Momo's MY excuse! Find your own!"

Katara groaned and pulled the hood of her parka over her head. "Too many idiots..." she lamented.

Meanwhile Iroh settled himself comfortably against the bundles at the front of Appa's saddle and said to Aang conversationally, "Tell me, young Avatar, do you play Pai Sho?"

* * *

Sitting comfortably at the head of a table laden with delicious foods, the crown princess of the fire nation set her chopsticks with chilling and dangerous grace.

"What did you say?" she said in her cultured voice. The soldier gulped nervously.

"I— I— I overheard some bandits complaining in the bar," the man stammered. The golden-eyed princess Azula terrified him. Despite her young age and slight figure, she was still imposing. Seated on either side of the princess were her two friends; Ty Lee and Mai. They were both unfamiliar to the soldier, but the fact that Azula sought them out for their skills, not to mention the way she called them friend, added to his discomfort. "They had noticed signs of a camp for several days. When they attacked they were defeated by— by a young firebender with a scar and a water tribe boy."

"Ooh, the boomerang boy!" Ty Lee exclaimed in recognition. She looked over at the dark and brooding Mai. "Wasn't he the one with your brother?" Mai made a wordless noise of disinterest.

"Continue," Azula told the soldier, gesturing with one sharp-nailed hand.

The soldier snapped to attention once again. "Ye- yes, your highness! According to the bandits, the scarred firebender was— was rescued at the last second by a... well, by an airebender with a flying bison."

Azula smiled chillingly. It was the smile of a predator. "All my little birdies have flocked together," she mused. "How convenient. You are dismissed," she said to the soldier. He bowed smartly and headed for the door. "One last thing," Azula said suddenly.

"Yes, your highness?"

"Report to your captain for your punishment. Hmm, yes, thirty lashes for visiting a bar while on duty," she told the unfortunate man with casual disinterest. Dismayed, the man left. Azula and her friends returned to their meal cheerfully.

* * *

**ATOGAKI**: Phew! I restarted this chapter about 3 times before I was finally satisfied. I realize Zuko and Sokka were a bit OOC (okay, maybe a lot...), but I wanted to make it clear that they accept each other just a leeeddle bit. If they're fighting tooth and nail all the time nothing would ever get done. These chapters have kinda set up the norm. I hope it's believable... Sorry at the lack of Zutara, but there are some things from this chap that will come back later.

I love the girls! Look forward to seeing lots of them!

Rather off topic; Yay Toph! Do you sense a Taang in the air? Cuz I do! Don't expect another chapter until after 8pm PST (GMT -8) at the earliest, since I don't want to totally balls up Zuko's past.

This chapter is dedicated to AnitaGrace. Sorry I worried you! Everything is under control!

YOU! HEY, YOU! YES YOU! The person who reads my fic but doesn't R'n'R! What's the deal, huh? Review! So easy!


	9. Chapter 8

**Reversal of Fortunes**

Avatar: The Last Airbender fic by yanocchi

**THE STORY SO FAR:** Thanks to Sokka and Zuko the gang manages a narrow escape from a group of bandits. Unfortunately, they've unwittingly alerted Azula to their presence...

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

**CHAPTER EIGHT:** In which Zuko almost causes an accident and Sokka has an epiphany.

* * *

Zuko couldn't stop staring down at the ground as it passed beneath him. Rivers, hills, towns, and plains he had seen on maps suddenly felt that much more real. Flat lines on a piece of paper were given meaning when pictured overlaid with the view from Appa's back. 

"Don't throw up or anything," Katara said warily. Zuko raised his head and looked at her. She was mending a tear in one of the packs. Momo was curled cat-like in her lap, examining the contents of the pack.

"I won't throw up," Zuko snapped back, turning away from the view resolutely.

"Just checking," Katara replied with a shrug. She bent her head over her work once again. Zuko watched her measuringly. Of his new companions Zuko was the least sure of himself around the waterbender. Aang treated Zuko much the same as he treated the others, though with a bit more restraint. Sokka and Zuko maneuvered around each other like a pair of roosters in the timeless tradition of teenaged boys. Some small part of Zuko enjoyed the bantering he exchanged with Sokka. Zuko hadn't been around other boys his age in years, and even then the barriers of rank and status kept those relationships stiff and formal.

The past few days Zuko had been on pins and needles around Katara. He really had no way of knowing how to act around her. She was only a year younger than his own sister, but he certainly couldn't treat her like Azula. He had enough trouble treating Sokka and Aang as friends, but he had never had any friends of the female persuasion before. Treating her like just another boy was out of the question. She was far too feminine. Even when she was fighting Zuko sensed a kind of delicacy and grace to her movements that made him wonder how anybody could suggest it was unnatural for a woman to fight.

"Zuko," Iroh said abruptly, rousing his nephew from his reverie. "Have you been keeping up with your training?"

Zuko gave his uncle a curious look. "I've been meditating..." he replied. It was unlike Iroh to urge Zuko to work harder at firebending. Most of the time he advised meditation, preferring to take it slow.

Iroh stroked his beard thoughtfully. "You mustn't neglected one aspect of your training at the cost of another."

Katara raised the pack and examined her work before beginning to replace the scattered contents. Momo snatched a few odds and ends and scampered away with them protectively. "That reminds me, Aang," Katara spoke up as she worked. Aang glanced over his shoulder at her quizzically. "We should review some of those scrolls Master Pakku gave me."

"Okay!" the boy replied cheerfully. He peered ahead, raising one hand to shade his eyes. "I think I see a river up ahead. You wanna stop there?"

Before Katara could reply Zuko broke in. "Shouldn't we keep moving?" he suggested in a tone that made the question sound more like an order.

"Moving WHERE?" Sokka drawled. He dangled one of Momo's treasures above the lemur's head teasingly while the big-eared creature rolled about on its back. "Bumi wasn't really that helpful."

"He was plenty helpful!" Aang protested in his friend's defense.

Sokka lost the trinket to Momo and rolled his eyes at Aang. "Sure he was. But don't you think he could have said something like 'go see this guy named Fong, he lives in Sobu?'"

Aang opened his mouth to reply, but realized there wasn't really anything to say to that. Zuko gaped at them before jumping to his feet. "You mean to tell me we've been traveling for three days without a destination!" he shouted.

With the abrupt change in balance and the loud voices, Appa suddenly became nervous. He bellowed and shook his six shoulders anxiously.

"Sit down, you idiot!" Sokka yelled at Zuko.

"Stop shouting!" Aang shouted desperately at Appa's passengers.

"What did you say, you water tribe—"

"Zuko, calm yourself!"

Zuko stumbled as Appa tossed his massive head. The bison's flight had become erratic and the others were clinging to his saddle tightly. Before he lost his balance Zuko managed to right himself and glared fiercely down at Sokka, obviously intending to continue the argument, regardless of the conditions.

"Get down, Zuko!" Katara snapped. Without giving the prince a chance to react she rose to her knees and grabbed him around the waist, dragging him backwards to the ground. For a moment there was a jumble of arms and legs as Zuko extracted himself from Katara's grip and the unfortunate Iroh, on whom the pair had landed, tried to squeeze out from under them.

Unsurprisingly, they came up fighting.

"What were you thinking!" Katara demanded of Zuko. She had released his waist but maintained a grip on his sleeve.

Zuko tried to shake her off to no avail. "That's what I want to ask you! You nearly threw the both of us off!"

"It never would have happened if you hadn't started jumping around!"

"It's his fault! He started it!" Zuko retorted, jabbing his finger at Sokka.

To his surprise Katara didn't snap at him but appeared to be biting back laughter. Glancing over at Sokka, Zuko saw that he too was trembling with suppressed mirth.

"What?" he asked suspiciously. The siblings burst into gales of infectious laughter. Sokka howled and clutched at his stomach, pointing at Zuko with his free hand. Katara released Zuko's sleeve and tumbled back onto her rear with her head thrown back. From his perch on Appa's head Aang joined in, rocking back and forth. Even Iroh was chuckling, diplomatically trying to disguise it as a cough.

"What's so funny?" Zuko repeated.

"D— d'you know how SILLY you sounded?" Katara gasped between spasms of glee. Zuko glared at her.

"I'm starting to get an idea..."

There was a heavy thud against his shoulder and Zuko looked up into Sokka's eyes with mingled anger and surprise. Sokka slapped him a few more times on the back, still laughing.

"How old are you? Three? Bwahaha!"

"I'm seventeen, you peasant! What does it matter to you?" Sokka laughed even harder and Zuko shoved him away. He spun on his uncle, irritation growing at Iroh's struggle to hide his grin. "Uncle, explain!" he ground out between clenched teeth.

Iroh hemmed and hawed for a moment. "Well, you must admit, you did sound rather, erm, juvenile," Iroh told his steaming nephew. He averted his eyes and scratched pensively at his beard. "I haven't heard you say that since you were... hmm, it must have been over ten years ago..." The laughter crescendoed yet again and Zuko felt himself turning red in embarrassment.

"Enough already!" he bellowed. His fisted hands spurted a few harmless flames. Sokka bit his lip to hold back the laughter but continued to grin. Katara smothered her giggles in her hand.

"Hey, Katara! Look!" Aang called over his shoulder. He was pointing down at the river excitedly. Katara looked and wrinkled her brow at the view.

"That river seems... familiar..." she mused. Sokka joined her.

"Oh, hey! It's your puddle!" he remarked.

Katara's eyes widened in recognition. It was here they had stopped after escaping from the pirates after she had stolen the waterbending scroll. There was the shoal where she had taught Aang his first waterbending. That was where they camped, and over there was where Katara had been practicing that night...

"Your puddle?" Iroh repeated curiously. Since Aang was concentrating on guiding Appa down, it was Sokka who answered.

"Yeah, we stopped here once before so Katara and Aang could practice. I said we'd just find them a puddle to splash in. Instead we found this," he finished, gesturing at the picturesque scene.

Iroh examined it with a critical eye. Katara had a feeling the old man remembered this place as well, and for a moment she found herself holding her breath anxiously. Would he bring up their previous encounter? Would the fragile camaraderie that had formed between them be broken? But the moment passed and Iroh grinned with childlike eagerness.

"This looks like an excellent place to practice," he remarked. "Don't you agree, Zuko?"

"How should I know?" Zuko replied sulkily. "I'm not a waterbender."

"I wasn't talking about Katara and Aang," Iroh said mildly. His nephew turned to him in surprise. "You have been letting yourself go, nephew. We, too, should review some forms."

Appa landed just then and Iroh leapt off the bison's back with surprising agility. Zuko followed as his uncle walked downstream a little ways, trying to argue with the older man who simply pretended not to hear. Aang, Sokka and Katara began the familiar routine of unloading Appa and setting up camp. Free of his load, Appa made a beeline for the pool at the base of the waterfall and rolled ecstatically onto his back. Momo took one look at the waves that sloshed up the bank and jumped nervously onto Katara's shoulder.

"Now that I think about it, maybe this wasn't such a good idea," Sokka said in an undertone to Aang.

"Why not?"

"Well maybe Zuko'll remember this place..."

"Uncle Iroh remembers it," Katara put it. "I could tell."

Sokka glanced suspiciously over his shoulder at the pair standing slightly downstream. Zuko was pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration while Iroh continued to chatter with implacable obliviousness. All in all the two of them looked fairly harmless. Nonetheless, Sokka threw an arm around Aang's shoulders and drew him close. "So what if they try to grab you and make a break for it?" he hissed.

"This close to the water? With no boat or reinforcements or rhinos?" Katara scoffed. She flopped down on the ground and opened her bundle of scrolls. Selecting one she unrolled it and looked it over. "They wouldn't get far."

Aang ducked out from under Sokka's arm and skipped back a few steps, grinning. "Besides, I think we can trust them." He squatted down with Katara and they put their heads together over the scrolls, plunging into deep conversation.

Sokka gaped at their wanton indifference. He snatched a branch from a nearby tree and pointed it threateningly at the pair. "Did you hear me! They're plotting, I can FEEEEL it!"

"More intuition?" Katara said scathingly without looking up.

"I'm right sometimes!"

"Mm hmm..."

"Stop that! Stoppit!" Sokka swung his leafy branch vigorously, trying to draw Aang's attention away from the scroll in front of him. "You've got to be alert at all times! You can't let your guard down!" Still no reaction. Sokka shook his fist at the pair in frustration. Momo peered out from under Katara's braid and mimicked the boy.

Sokka heaved a sigh of defeat let his arms drop limply to his sides. Behind him Appa rumbled and Sokka looked down at the branch he still held. He hesitated and glanced around with faint hope before he shrugged resignedly and waded out to Appa.

"You owe me double for this," he grumped at the bison. Appa just whuffed at him and Sokka sighed again. Why did it always feel like somebody was laughing at him?

* * *

**ATOGAKI:** Remember how I told you that this fic would expand your vocabulary? Here's another word to add to your list: Epiphany. I know a lot of people probably know this word already, but just in case, an epiphany is an illuminating discovery or realization. In this case, Sokka's epiphany is that he's always being laughed at. I think that Sokka gets pushed aside in fics all too often, and he's really such a great character. He never gets enough credit for how smart and brave and strong he is, since he's surrounded by people with super powers. As characters go, he's the most realistic. Ya gotta love 'im! 

A note on ages: Aang is 12, Katara 14, Sokka and Azula 15, Zuko 17. I figured that SOMEbody had to have a birthday at some point during the first season, why not Zuko?

I know Zuko was a bit OOC in this chapter, but it was fun anyway. X3

* * *

**ONE MORE THING: **Who thinks I should rename the chapters to match with the FFnet numbering? I know I'm getting a little confused...  



	10. Chapter 9

**Reversal of Fortunes**

Avatar: The Last Airbender fic by yanocchi

**THE STORY SO FAR:** The gang makes a stop at a familiar locale for some bending practice...

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

**CHAPTER NINE:** In which Zuko makes an uncomfortable discovery and Katara gets some closure.

* * *

Katara meant to work on her waterbending. She really did. She even got a good start. She and Aang were standing on a thin spit of pebbled land that jutted into the river slightly. The two of them were moving slowly through a progression of forms in synch, each of them checking the other for minor slip ups. Everything was going great until Katara caught sight of Zuko practicing with Iroh further downstream.

"Katara, you're getting a little sloppy," Aang pointed out not unkindly. Still unaware of the firebending nearby, he continued to step through the form. It took him a second to realize Katara wasn't with him. Letting the water splash back onto the ground, he turned to see what had happened. "Uh, Katara...?" He broke off and joined Katara in staring at the firebenders.

In the past Katara and Aang had always been on the receiving end of firebending. Seeing it from a distance without having to worry about an attack was a new experience for them. Iroh was guiding Zuko through what appeared to be a simple teaching form. With a measured rhythm the pair of firebenders moved in an oddly graceful routine. Zuko would advance a step with each punch or kick and Iroh would retreat and block easily. Then Iroh advanced and Zuko fell back.

"...Wow..." Aang murmured softly. Katara could only nod.

Firebending was so different from waterbending. Each motion of waterbending flowed into the next without pause. Like water itself there was no true beginning or end, only a shift in the movement of the body. And like water, the power of waterbending wasn't forced. Katara had privately likened waterbending to swimming; you moved with the water and against the water at the same time.

Even from a distance, Katara could feel the difference in the bending. Fire was fierce, it was wild, it was willful. How could somebody move WITH that force? It would swallow you whole. Watching Zuko, Katara felt her throat tighten and breath grow short. Somewhere deep in her chest she FELT each burst of fire. His movements were so powerful, so commanding, Katara felt her vision filling with his image.

She watched, completely entranced, as he spun in a kick. As though the world were moving slowly, Katara's eye caught and held a single scene in front of her. Zuko's face was turned towards her but his eyes were pointed over his right shoulder at his target. The strange mingled light of flame, sun and shade ran across his features and for a brief moment he seemed to be glowing. His expression was one of excitement and concentration, yellow eyes intense but not angry. Katara felt her heart flutter.

The world snapped back into sudden focus. Katara started and scowled slightly. 'Stop that!' she silently ordered her pounding heart. She felt bewildered, frustrated and even a little embarrassed. She felt heat rise in her cheeks and gave her head a little shake. 'No blushing! Don't blush! There's no reason to blush!'

"C'mon, Aang," she said abruptly in a voice that was just a little bit too loud. "Let's find someplace less distracting." Aang blinked as he shook out of his own daze. Casting one last thoughtful look over his shoulder, he followed Katara away from Iroh and Zuko.

* * *

As the sun was slipping low Iroh stepped back, signaling a break to Zuko. The younger man relaxed out of his stance, breathing only a little harder than normal. Iroh, of course, wasn't the least bit winded. That was the difference between Zuko's level and that of a master, Zuko thought with a slight trace of bitterness.

"You have a good grasp of the forms," Iroh told Zuko in the severe tone of instructor to a stubborn pupil. "However you still lack finesse." The old man sighed ruefully and folded his arms. "I suppose I'm partly to blame. I have been spending so much time with young Aang I haven't been able to work with you."

Zuko glanced back upstream. Aang and Katara were nowhere to be seen. Sokka was lounging against the base of a tree carving at something. He turned back to his uncle. "It's understandable. After all, he IS the Avatar," Zuko replied.

Iroh shook his head. "And a boy, too. I've trained many boys in my time, and he's just like any other boy learning firebending." Zuko fell silent. He heard the whisper of a disturbing emotion in the back of his mind and fought the impulse to push it away.

It was prejudice. For all his outward understanding and acceptance, Zuko couldn't help but feel a little indignant. What was an Air Nomad doing, learning firebending? Firebending was SPECIAL. It was important, it was stronger, it was BETTER. And now some little kid comes along, without knowing a thing about the traditions or the history, without knowing anything at all, and thinks he can just pick it up?

Zuko felt angry, but only at himself. It was an ugly emotion. He didn't want to feel it, but somehow he did. A disturbed frown pulled at his mouth as Iroh watched silently. Iroh had an idea about what was troubling his nephew, and opted to let Zuko work it out for himself.

"Perhaps when he improves a little more the two of you can train together," Iroh suggested.

Zuko pulled himself from his thoughts when his uncle spoke. Looking up he saw Katara and Aang walking back into camp. Sokka put down his whittling and raised his hand in greeting. Running ahead of Katara, Aang joined Sokka and snatched away the older boy's work. While the two of them talked, carefree, Katara watched and smiled. She spotted Iroh and Zuko and waved cheerfully. Iroh returned the salute and started back towards camp, his nephew following.

As they neared Katara's voice became more distinct. "Sheesh, you're a walking stomach!" she was saying in exasperation to her brother. "I don't suppose you tried to do something, oh, I don't know, PRODUCTIVE while the rest of us were busy?" She threw a scornful glance at the results of Sokka's whittling.

"Hey, I cleaned Appa!" he protested. "That is one clean bison there!"

"Did you enjoy your bath, buddy?" Aang asked his large friend, rubbing Appa's nose fondly.

"Well it's leftovers and hard tack tonight, since SOMEbody didn't bother with catching dinner," Katara said pointedly. Sokka grumbled and began violently carving again.

Seating himself cautiously, Iroh took a deep contented breath. "How was your training today, Aang?" he asked conversationally. As the young monk joined Iroh and began chatting on about his day, Zuko knelt beside the small pit Sokka had dug for a fire. The kindling was already piled expertly and the curled shavings of wood from Sokka's carving made a neat pile of tinder.

'Well, that's one thing he did that was productive,' Zuko said to himself. He reached toward the wood and sent a tongue of flame into the heart of the construction. It caught right away and began burning cheerily.

"Huh, that's handy," Sokka commented. Zuko looked up to see the other boy watching him. He shrugged depreciatively and turned away. Sokka glared after him, then impulsively made a rude face at Zuko's back.

* * *

Katara lay awake in her sleeping bag. The night made her anxious. She felt like she had unfinished business here. The memories of their previous visit hung over the area like the foul smoke of burned food. 'I can't take it anymore,' Katara thought in exasperation. She bolted upright and began kicking her way out of her sleeping bag. She was filled with a nervous energy. This would be another sleepless night until she spent that energy.

As she had before, she left the camp behind and headed through the trees towards the river. The waning moon peeped through the light clouds that drifted across the sky. A few night sounds reached Katara's ears. The night was cool and crisp and Katara felt her tension leaking away as she walked.

When she broke through the trees and reached the riverbank, however, the tension came rushing back. It was the same spot where she had been attacked by the pirates. As though that weren't enough, there was the tree where Zuko had tied her. And beside the tree...

Zuko glanced up with the reflexes of a warrior. For a long moment Katara and Zuko looked at each other across the few meters that separated them. He looked away first and returned his gaze to the tree where he had taunted Katara with her mother's necklace. She raised her hand to her throat involuntarily and touched her fingers to the reassuring disk of the necklace.

"What are you doing here?" he asked sulkily, though without much venom. Katara approached a few paces then stopped.

"I came here to practice," she replied emotionlessly.

"Again," Zuko said, still staring at the tree.

"Again," Katara confirmed. They stood there in uncomfortable silence, both looking at the tree as though it would speak for them. Eventually Katara moved to the edge of the water and began to simply move the water in pleasing patterns.

Zuko watched her intently. Her slim fingers guided the water as though she were conducting a band. It was fascinating for Zuko to see the way the sweep of her hand and mirrored the movements of the water. The moon shed her cloak of clouds for a moment and the scene on the riverbank was illuminated in an eerily beautiful silver light. Reflections from the water danced around Katara and threw their brief glow on the trees and sand. Zuko found himself mesmerized not by the reflections but by what they illuminated. Katara's face was composed as she focused on her waterbending. Eyes alight with the joy of bending, cheeks glowing and lips curved in the slightest of smiles, Katara was beautiful.

Zuko's heart turned over in his chest. He was suddenly aware this mouth was hanging open and he snapped it shut. Why was his heart pounding? Why was he blushing? It wasn't because of this waterbending peasant, was it? Yes, she was strong and brave and beautiful and fierce and graceful and noble and— Zuko gave himself a shake. Okay, so maybe she had a few good traits, but there was no need for him to get so flustered!

'I just won't think about it,' Zuko told himself. Resolutely he began a simple firebending form. He began to focus on his movements instead of Katara and his heart slowed and his blush faded.

Katara glanced over at Zuko. He looked so serious and grim while he was firebending! 'What a Do-Bee,' she thought with a quiet giggle. Impishly, she flicked a stream of water in his direction, extinguishing one of the flames as it left his hand. Startled, Zuko looked up. Katara laughed at his expression, easily controlling a globe of water. Her laughter cut off abruptly as more than half the water vanished in a puff of steam.

Now it was Zuko's turn to laugh. Katara glared at Zuko in mock anger. Drawing water from the river she gathered it into two separate streams, one in each hand, and lashed out playfully at Zuko. Twin daggers of flame in each hand, he dodged easily and retaliated with one of the flames. Katara blocked and the game accelerated.

Defending one manifestation of their element with one hand and attacking their opponent's with the other, the pair circled each other in a strange dance. While it looked like a fight, Zuko's flame remained cool and Katara kept her spears of ice dull. Spinning and lunging in an odd game of keep away, the two of them found that they were actually having fun.

Then Katara darted in to attack Zuko's flame, but she over-extended. Zuko stepped to one side and caught her arm with his own, pinning it to his side. He gripped her upper arm and moved to vaporize her water. To his surprise he couldn't move his right arm. Katara had encased most of his right side in ice. Her ice-covered left hand held his wrist, immobilizing him just as effectively as he had her.

Zuko looked down at the blue-eyed girl in surprise tinged with admiration. She grinned up at him, breath coming fast from their exertions. He let a brief smile cross his face, also breathing hard.

There was a subtle change in the pattern of their breathing. Instead of staring each other down challengingly, they simply gazed into the other's face. Katara looked a little lost and confused, maybe even a tiny bit scared, but she didn't try to pull away. Zuko had a feeling he wore a similar expression himself. He gulped and opened his mouth to speak. What was he going to say? He didn't know himself, he just felt that there was something that needed to be said. Brows lowering slightly in confusion he moved his mouth, forming unsaid words without knowing what they were.

"I— I..." he managed to get out in a strange choked voice. The two of them caught their breath and blinked at each other. The spell was broken.

Zuko released Katara's arm at the same instant she let the ice melt away from his own arm. They stepped back and stared at each other in silence, neither of them moving. Suddenly Katara turned stiffly and began to stride back towards camp.

"I've had enough practice!" she announced, flustered.

"Hmph!" Zuko replied. With an awkward jerk of his head he followed, just far enough behind that it didn't look like he was following.

When they reached camp Katara went straight to her sleeping bag and rearranged it before climbing in. Across the smoldering coals of the fire, Zuko threw himself on his blankets. Katara hesitated just a moment before lying down, then turned to Zuko.

"Goodnight, Zuko," she softly and clearly. Zuko paused and looked up at her. She met his eyes, then turned away and drew her sleeping bag up to her shoulder.

"G'night," Zuko replied in a surprisingly normal tone. Katara sat up again and faced him. Then a natural and easy smile flashed across her features for just a moment. Zuko felt a responding smile tug at the corner of his mouth.

Then, without another word, the two of them lay down on opposite sides of the fire and went to sleep.

* * *

**ATOGAKI:** Wheee! Yay for awkward teenaged first-love fluff! It was SO much fun writing this! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. And trust me, there's more to come in the next chapter. Current songs that are inspiring me: the entire KT Tunstall album "Eye To The Telescope," especially "Suddenly I See" and "Other Side Of The World." If I were any good at songfics, I'd do something with those...

For those who are of a younger generation (not that I'm one to talk, really...) or simply unaware of the term, a Do-Bee is a term from ye olde TV showe called "Romper Room" and means kinda goody two-shoes. Check the wiki for Romper Room if you're so inclined.

By the way, thus begins the part of the story that made me rate this teen. It may not be obvious, but a few of you astute readers might pick up on it.

* * *

**SIDE NOTE:** Ohemgee, Azula is one sick kitty! Watching "Zuko Alone" I was like "wait, what's the rating on this show! This is pretty twisted!" (Oo) Also, Zuko equals Zoro (from One Piece, and I mean the Japanese version. VG Cats says it better than I could, so take out the spaces and see what I mean: http/ www. vgcats .com/ comics/ images/ 050418.jpg ) C'mon, the hair? The swords? The totally sexy baddage? Hell yeah!

This chapter is for Rashaka, who gave me the swift kick in the pants that I so desperately needed. And of course, for all of you who have been putting up with my drama-queen ego.


	11. Chapter 10

**Reversal of Fortunes**

Avatar: The Last Airbender fic by yanocchi

**THE STORY SO FAR:** Katara and Zuko practice by themselves and start to realize that something is changing...

**Standard disclaimer applies**.

**CHAPTER TEN**: In which Zuko solves a mystery and Katara issues a challenge.

* * *

Aang stood in a misty forest, surrounded by massive trees and dangling vines. He looked around expectantly. Somebody was coming. They always came about now. He heard a girl's laugh and whirled in the direction of the sound. Despite his lightning speed he caught no more than a flash of pale fabric.

"Come back!" he called after the figure. The young monk propelled himself onto the high limb of a tree and leapt from branch to branch, chasing the bell-like sound of the mystery girl's giggles. "Who are you?" he shouted.

"Hurry up!" an oddly familiar voice whispered at his shoulder. Aang spun, startled. The girl stood on the air behind him, but before Aang could make out any details her form dissolved into the mist.

"Where did you go?" Aang mused, looking around.

"Over here!" the shadowy girl teased. Aang twisted his head from side to side, but saw nothing. He put his back against the trunk of the tree and peered down. She laughed again and the sound came from behind him. Aang darted around to the other side of the tree.

She stood on a branch several trees away from Aang. Her hand rested on the bristling back of a flying boar which hovered at her side. Aang took a step forward, raising his hand towards her involuntarily. "Please, wait!" he pleaded.

The girl raised a hand to her lips and giggled again. Her voice wasn't unpleasant, but the taunting laughter was beginning to grate on Aang's nerves. Before he could say another word she spun, tossing her dark bangs, and with a swirl of her pale skirts she faded into the mists again.

"I can't wait!" her voice chimed from the air all around Aang. He stared around wildly. "You have to hurry!" Then the voice was gone and Aang knew she was too.

"NO!" he cried, lunging forward.

* * *

Aang's yell rent the night air like a rock through a pane of glass. Sitting bolt upright in his blankets, one arm still outstretched, the boy panted as the dream faded. Finally coming fully awake, he glanced around.

Katara was kneeling at his side, her eyes wide with concern. Behind her Sokka stood at the ready with his club clenched in one fist. Iroh and Zuko were looking around the camp suspiciously. The pair of them seemed to shimmer with a heat haze, though there were no visible flames.

"Aang, are you okay?" Katara asked, gripping his shoulder firmly.

Aang didn't reply, his eyes focused inward in an attempt to recall the fading images from his dream. "I— I'm not sure," he finally said faintly.

"Was it a nightmare?" Katara prompted gently. Aang shook his head.

"No, it was... it was a dream from the swamp."

Zuko broke the heavy silence with an exasperated snort. "This is the third night in a row that you've woken up screaming," he pointed out. He lowered his hands and stepped out of his fighting stance.

Sokka groaned loudly and slouched with exaggerated weariness. "Aang, you've got to do something about these nightmares! I need to get some sleep!"

Katara glared fiercely at her brother. "It's so good to see how concerned you are about Aang!" she said bitingly. "He's the one who's suffering the most here!"

"But I'm suffering too!" Sokka whined. Ignoring his sister's venomous glare he returned to his sleeping bag and lay down resolutely.

"What do you mean, a dream from the swamp?" Iroh asked intently, folding his legs under him and seating himself next to Aang. Katara and Aang explained their experience in the mysterious swamp. Aang added a summary of the dreams he'd been having recently. Iroh was silent, stroking his beard pensively. Zuko remained standing behind his uncle, listening.

"Perhaps the girl you saw was a previous Avatar?" Iroh suggested. Aang shook his head confidently.

"No, I've been able to recognize other Avatars before. This girl was a complete stranger to me."

Iroh frowned in thought. Katara sighed ruefully and Aang's shoulders drooped in defeat. Zuko watched them, raising a hand thoughtfully to his chin. "Since she's telling you to hurry and find her, there must be some kind of clue to lead you to her," he mused.

"But she wouldn't tell me anything!" Aang reminded Zuko. Zuko's eyes narrowed, his mind working swiftly.

"Maybe she already told you everything you need to know." Katara was watching Zuko, surprised and fascinated. He seemed to be thinking several steps ahead of everybody else.

"What are you thinking?" Iroh asked shrewdly. Zuko furrowed his brow and shook his head. He seemed more frustrated at his inability to solve the puzzle than upset with anybody else.

"If she wants you to find her," Zuko said deliberately as the pieces started coming together in his mind. "She'd have given you some sign, something to guide you."

Katara saw Aang's eyes widen suddenly. "What is it?" she asked excitedly.

"Something to guide me..." Aang repeated. "She had an animal with her, the flying boar." He looked over at Appa's bulk, hulking on the edge of camp. Katara's face broke into a grin as she started to understand.

"Like Appa, your flying bison," she put in.

"And Appa's my spirit guide..." Aang continued with mounting excitement.

"So the guide must be in the spirit world!" the two of them finished together. With a whoop of joy they jumped up and grabbed each other in an exuberant hug. Katara lifted the smaller boy off his feet and spun him around once. The two of them grinned at each other, then just as suddenly turned to Zuko and grabbed an arm each.

"You did it! You figured it out!" Aang gushed, pulling the bewildered prince in a little dance. Katara laughed and spun with them.

"Would you guys shut up so I can get some sleep!" Sokka snapped from the other side of camp. Releasing Zuko the pair pounced on Sokka, overwhelming him with their delighted discovery.

After another riotous minute, everybody calmed down and returned to their former positions. Zuko seemed embarrassed by the effusive praise and gratitude, and turned his back on the camp in a sulk. Despite Aang's eagerness to try going to the spirit world right away, Iroh convinced him to wait a day.

"For now, just get some rest," he suggested.

"There's no way I could go to sleep now!" Aang protested. "I'm way too excited!"

Ten minutes later he was fast asleep, his mouth slightly agape and Momo curled in the crook of his arm. Katara laughed into her hand at him.

"That didn't take long," Zuko observed. Katara looked up at him in surprise. He had been so quiet for the past few minutes she had almost forgotten he was there. He was sitting on a rock he had pulled close to the fire. His elbows rested on his knees and his fingers were knit together. A few glowing coals lit his face from below, giving him a haunting look. In spite of the striking shadows his eyes seemed softer. Katara turned her eyes away before she started blushing.

"I thought you'd already gone back to sleep," Katara said. Zuko flicked his eyes at her and lifted his shoulders in a shrug. "Why are you still up?" she asked, her tone slightly wary.

Zuko turned his eyes on her again. His gaze was intent and Katara felt pinned to the spot. "About what happened the other day..." he began in an oddly brisk and flustered voice. For a moment Katara was confused, then she felt her face heating as she recalled the scene by the river a few days previous. The details of that night leapt unbidden into her mind. The way the faint night breeze had felt against her skin, the hammering of her pulse, the heat of his body next to hers, the scent of burned cinnamon that seemed to surround him...

She pushed these sensations from her mind, shocked at how vividly she remembered. "Don't worry about it," she said in a similarly brisk and flustered tone. She didn't notice Zuko's confused expression, and went on. "We can just pretend it never happened."

"We— we can?" Zuko repeated, baffled.

"Of course," Katara assured him. "I won't tell anybody."

"You won't?" Zuko echoed again. Katara realized his confusion and gave him a brief reassuring grin.

"I promise. Nobody will know you got beaten by a girl."

Zuko's bewildered expression was swiftly replaced by one of fierce anger. "You didn't beat me!" he snarled at her.

Katara glared at him indignantly. "I did, too!" she said stiffly. "Your fire was gone but I still had my water!"

"But you couldn't do anything with it! I had you at my mercy!"

"Don't you have that BACKWARDS? I had YOU at MY mercy!"

"No you didn't!"

The pair had jumped to their feet and were glaring into each others faces. They were only a few inches apart. Zuko abruptly grabbed Katara's arm and dragged her into the same position he had held her in a few days before. Katara struggled briefly at first, but when she realized what he intended she voluntarily mimicked her pose from that day.

"See? You couldn't move," Zuko told her triumphantly.

"You forgot about this," Katara said smugly and grabbed his wrist. "You were frozen solid."

Zuko scoffed at this. "Hardly frozen solid. One blast of fire would have melted that pitiful ice."

Katara twisted her face defiantly. "You were so proud of your fire you missed one thing..." Zuko felt a stab of cold in the back of his ribs and jerked away from it instinctively. Katara smirked at Zuko's expression. Startled, he twisted his neck around and saw a dagger of ice held in Katara's right hand. The icicle was pressed firmly against his back. If she had wanted, she could have speared his kidney and he never would have known what hit him.

"You just thought of that now," Zuko accused in a hiss, turning back to Katara.

"I told you, you just didn't notice it back then!" Katara insisted.

One way or another, Zuko realized, she had out-smarted him. Once again he felt that prickle of admiration. He used to think she was nothing but a water tribe peasant with a few waterbending tricks. Now he saw she was a girl worthy of challenging him.

"Fine," he said grudgingly, glaring down at her. "It was a draw."

"A draw!" Katara repeated, voice rising. Nearby Aang mumbled in his sleep and rolled over.

"Shhh!" Zuko hissed fiercely at Katara. She winced and hunched her shoulders guiltily, glancing over at her sleeping friend. There was no response from the boy, but Momo rose to resettle himself in his master's arms. The lemur's disconcertingly large eyes blinked at the pair by the fire.

The two of them sighed in relief. Somehow they had managed to avoid waking anybody with their squabbling. Belatedly, they realized how they would look to anybody who DID wake. They were essentially wrapped in each others arms, and their nervousness at waking their restless respective family members had them standing even closer than they were before.

Blushing furiously, they pushed each other away, both stumbling back a few paces. When they had regained their balance, Katara stabbed a finger at Zuko. "Don't think this is over!" she told him in a whisper. "I had you beat and you know it!"

"Hmph! You wish!" Zuko retorted.

"I don't HAVE to!" Katara hissed back. "I'll take you on any time!"

"Fine!"

"FINE!"

Whirling, the two of them threw themselves into their beds, grumbling under their breath just loud enough for the other to hear. But once she was wrapped in her sleeping bag, Katara allowed herself to blush. Once again she had thrilled at his touch, his powerful hands, the smell of his body... 'Oh, this is very, very bad...' Katara thought, burrowing deeper into the warmth of her sleeping bag in a futile effort to hide from something inside of herself.

Laying under his blankets, Zuko stared at his hand, wondering and bewildered. Why did he always seem to go out of his way to touch her? To speak with her? To be near her? He found himself fascinated by her. How could a hand so small and delicate be so powerful at the same time? How could a face so innocent and gentle hide such a sharp and clever mind? How had he not realized before?

'What's happening to me?' Zuko thought dizzily. He closed his hand around the feeling of Katara's touch that lingered on his palm. Unconsciously, he held it over his heart protectively as he waited for sleep to claim him.

Next to him, Iroh opened one eye a slit and glanced over at Katara's tossing form, then cocked an ear at the sounds of his nephew's restless shifting. The old man's mouth lifted in a crafty grin and he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, pleased.

* * *

**ATOGAKI:** UWAAUGH::dies: Another difficult chapter to write. Thanks to my wonderful beta-reader GoreNbeans for all her help. Also, thanks to you, my readers, for being patient with me while I struggle through the last month of school.

Wait, Aang? In a Zutara fic? What's AANG doing here? This is making sure Aang won't be interfering in the wonderful loverly Zutara-ness later in the story, since it wouldn't make sense for him to just give up on Katara like that. :snaps: This also sets up Sokka's little romance thing. I'm such a matchmaker, I won't be content until everybody's neatly paired off.

Not much else to say about this chapter, really. There'll probably be a few more little scenes like this to build on Zuko and Katara's relationship before the pace starts to pick up, and I don't mean JUST the relationship.

Thanks for all the lovely reviews! Keep 'em comin'! ♥

Also, just for kicks, here's a drawing I did of the Avatar crew: http// www. deviantart .com/ deviation/ 33261862/ Take out the spaces and check it out. Also, full-view so you can see all the obsessive little details. XD When the first big arc of the story is finished I'll illustrate a selection of "Top Five" scenes, so keep some in mind! As we get closer to the end of the arc I'll start asking for your picks.


	12. Chapter 11

**Reversal of Fortunes**

Avatar: The Last Airbender fic by yanocchi

**THE STORY SO FAR:** Katara and Zuko aren't the only ones who have started to notice a few little differences...

**Standard disclaimer applies**.

**NOTES TO MY REVIEWERS**: Since I can't always reply to questions directed to me through reviews, I'll address a few things here.

**•To TheWhiteMonk**: Yes, I know the flying boar is the symbol of The Bei-Fong family, but it makes sense for it to represent Toph. Things will become clearer in time.

**•To Hotshot94:** Let's hear it for excellent taste in reading material! But the "In which..." chapter titles aren't the sole property of the fabulous Ms. Wrede (who is one of my favorite authors.) If you look back, you'll see that many novels, especially serial novels, used chapter titles like that way back when. For example, Hound of the Baskervilles, all the Narnia books, all of Dickens' works...

**CHAPTER ELEVEN:** In which Iroh thinks of many things, among which is how Zuko thinks of one.

* * *

As the sun started to turn the sky pink in the east the people sleeping in the small grove began to stir. Actually, only one person was stirring this morning. 

Iroh rolled over and came utterly awake with the quick reactions of a seasoned soldier. He may have been a general but Azulon's eldest son hadn't achieved, and most importantly kept, that rank for so long without reason. Not only had he proved himself on the field, but the affable man's nature endeared him to the troops. It was Iroh's personal opinion that trust was born of shared experiences, and that included carousing with his men until the wee hours of the morning and rising with the sun.

Stretching like an old satisfied cat, Iroh sighed as he recalled happier times. Granted, he had been risking life and limb, and he really had no fondness for killing innocents, but music night around the camp fire during the 600 days of siege with his men and son had been enjoyable in their own way.

Thinking of Lu Ten put a damper on the old man's pleasant mood. Before Iroh's treacherous thoughts could wander further he shook himself and focused elsewhere. Unconsciously, his eyes settled on Zuko's sleeping form. As the boy had aged he looked more and more like his deceased cousin. At the same time, he looked less like Lu Ten and more like a unique man. 'The mysteries of blood,' Iroh thought wryly, picturing his own brother.

Iroh's musings had made his eyes drift from Zuko, but as the sun's first rays filtered through the tree trunks his gaze was caught once again by his nephew as he began to stir. Years of living with soldiers had given Zuko similar habits (though thankfully none of the less tasteful ones) and Iroh was puzzled why the boy was rising so late. Normally it was Zuko who rose first.

Unaware of his uncle's wakeful presence, Zuko groaned and rolled into his stomach, burying his face in his pack. No matter how much sleep a teenager gets, he's always tired. Iroh turned this observation over in his head, searching his mental library of proverbs for one that was similar.

A light, pleasant yawn interrupted Iroh's thoughts. He glanced in the direction of the sound and saw Katara rising herself. A beam of sunlight had slipped through and illuminated the girl in a cool buttery light. Katara had her head tipped to one side between her stretching arms in an unconsciously charming pose. She arched her back curled her legs underneath her body, straining herself upwards towards the sun. Iroh was reminded of a delicate flower greeting the sun.

There was a small flurry of blankets next to him, and Iroh looked down at his nephew. Zuko had pulled his head out of his pack abruptly and had propped himself on his elbows, looking in Katara's direction with wide eyes. Iroh bit back a smile. Oh, the poor boy had it bad for this girl! As Katara let her arms drop she caught sight of the pair on the other side of the fire. Her eyes met Zuko's and Iroh watched with mounting amusement as the pair slowly blushed, then turned away with identical haughty sniffs. He wasn't sure about Katara, but Zuko's sudden movement had made the boy's neck pop painfully. Now facing his kinsman, Zuko blinked at the older man in mild embarrassment and tried to cover it by busying himself with reorganizing his mussed bedroll.

"Uncle, how long have you been awake?" Zuko asked briskly.

"Oh, I only just woke up," Iroh said, feigning a yawn. Zuko tried (ineffectually) to hide his relief. "What about you, Zuko?" Iroh couldn't help asking. "Have you been up long?"

"No, why do you ask?"

Iroh scratched lazily at the back of his neck. "Oh, you just look like you've been awake for a while."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, I suppose. You just look tired." Iroh hid a smile by pretending to work a kink out of his back. "So does Katara. Perhaps the two of you have caught some kind of cold?" he suggested mildly.

Zuko's shoulders stiffened at the mention of the girl's name. "I'm fine. A picture of health," he snapped at his uncle. Zuko packed away his bedding, sparing a momentary glance in Katara's direction. "Katara might be sick, though. She's weaker than I am."

At the mention of her name Katara shot a look of anger at the boy. "I'm the healer here, or did you forget?" she pointed out archly from her spot by the ashes of last night's fire.

"So?" Zuko retorted intelligently.

"So I'm naturally more healthy than you'll ever be."

"Ha!" Zuko scoffed. "Women are weaker than men, it's a fact!"

"Your sister Azula has never seemed particularly weak to me," Iroh couldn't help but point out. Zuko shot a murderous glare at his uncle, who glanced up into the trees as though the birds who perched there had made the observation.

Katara smirked at Zuko's frustration and returned to her work at the fire. She was kneeling on the ground, a stick in one hand to expose the coals while she blew on the small red remains to stir them back to life. Finally she gave up and retrieved Sokka's flint and steel from his pack.

"C'mon, c'mon," she muttered under her breath, striking sparks from the stone with growing impatience.

"Let me do it," Zuko said abruptly from her elbow. Katara flushed angrily and clutched the flint close to her chest.

"No! I'm doing fine!" she snapped. Zuko gave her a bemused look and squatted next to her.

"Don't be stupid. I don't need that," he reminded her. Her blush intensified. With him this close to her she could see details in his face and expression she had never noticed before. He had surprisingly long eyelashes... He looked up at her and once again she felt trapped by his yellow stare. His unscarred cheek looked so smooth...

"Gimme that," he said commandingly, holding out one hand. Katara blinked at him.

"What?"

"I'm not your personal heater," Zuko retorted. "Now give."

Katara glanced down at the flint she still held. "I thought you said you didn't need it. And what do you mean, 'personal heater?'"

Zuko gave her a level stare that spoke volumes of his opinion about Katara's intelligence. She returned it defiantly. "Oh for—" Zuko finally said, exasperated. He rudely shoved Katara to one side, knocking her back on her rear on the ground that was still wet with dew. Ignoring her outraged shout he reached across her lap and grabbed a few pieces of wood from the dwindling pile beside her. He began to stack them expertly in the shallow fire pit.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing!" Katara demanded.

"I'm making a fire, obviously," Zuko replied scathingly.

"Stop it, I said I could do it!"

"Well you're doing it wrong!"

"Well— you're cheating!"

Zuko felt the familiar heat of anger rush to his head. "It's not cheating you idiot! It's firebending!" Katara tossed her head with a disdainful sniff. Zuko fought down the urge to throttle her pretty little neck. "You little peasant..." he muttered under his breath.

Katara's eyes snapped with anger. She shouldered Zuko aside and began working on the flint again. "Oh, grow up!"

Nearby, Iroh watched with a combination of resigned frustration and ironic humor. Though they may not have realized it yet, they were already fighting like they had known each other for years. It was just as Iroh had hoped, though of course he would have liked it better if they got along. Zuko needed friends. He needed a real family, one that he could trust and trusted him. As he had thought, telling Aang and his own little mismatched family about Zuko's past had broken the ice and softened the animosity between the children. It warmed Iroh's paternal heart to see Zuko acting like a normal boy.

Though maybe this argument had gone on long enough... Aang and even Sokka were awake and watching the pair by the fire squabble with sleepy, blinking eyes. Iroh cleared his throat. "Um, kids, don't you think—"

Both teens rounded on Iroh, eyes blazing with fury. "Not now, Uncle!" Zuko snarled. Katara echoed him almost exactly: "Not now, Uncle Iroh!" The pair turned back to glare at each other.

Hurt, Iroh watched the two of them argue in silence. He must have been wearing a pretty sorry expression, since Sokka approached him and placed a comforting hand on the older man's shoulder. Iroh glanced up and Sokka grinned wryly. "For a waterbender, she's got a pretty fiery temper," Iroh observed.

"Oh, I know," Sokka assured him with a wince. "I know."

"Give that back!" Katara was shouting. She lunged for the flint Zuko had in his right hand. He held it at arm's length and fended off Katara with his left hand. Finally he managed to grab both of Katara's wrists in one hand. While she strained against his strong grip he blew a jet of flame from his mouth and lit the fire.

"That's cheating!" Katara accused him again. Zuko dropped her wrists with a scornful sniff and rose. For a long moment Katara glared up at Zuko from her sprawled position on the ground. It was Zuko who turned away first.

"Why can't you two get along?" Aang lamented, giving Katara an accusatory glare.

Both teens shot each other a fierce glare. Pointing accusatory fingers at the other, both of them rounded on the cowed monk. "We get along just fine!" they shouted in unison. Momo gave a startled yelp and dove from Aang's shoulder down the front of his shirt. With identical sniffs and proud tosses of their heads, Zuko and Katara turned their backs to each other.

Shouldering past Sokka the young prince stalked to the opposite side of camp to sulk. "Hey, Zuko," Sokka said abruptly before Zuko seated himself. He paused and shot a look over his shoulder at the pony tailed boy. "Could I get that back?" the younger teen said mildly, gesturing at the flint Zuko still held. Zuko glanced down, then with a casual underhand toss returned the tool to its owner. Sokka caught it deftly and tucked it into his pocket with a nod to Zuko.

"Fine, fine," Aang grumbled to Katara while the other exchange was taking place. "You're just like best friends."

Her angry expression softening, Katara placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "I'm sorry I snapped at you. You didn't deserve that." The pair grinned at each other, all forgiven in the blink of an eye. Iroh watched the two, and with half an eye also watched his nephew. Though Zuko was staring into the woods, Iroh could tell the boy was paying very close attention to the interaction. The rigid set of his shoulders and the tip of his head as he listened while pretending not to do just that all told Iroh one thing: Zuko was jealous.

But of whom? Katara, for having such good relationships with everybody around her? Or Aang, for being so close to Katara? It was worth thinking over...

"I'm going to go into the spirit world now," Aang was telling his friends from the water tribe. "I don't know how long I'll be, so we might as well get comfortable here."

"Now? Without breakfast?" Sokka asked incredulously.

"Yeah," Katara agreed. "You should have something to eat. It could be a while before you, you know, come back."

Aang hesitated, then shook his head decisively. "No, it's dawn right now. This is when it has to be." Katara looked him over, biting her lip anxiously. She nodded and flashed him an encouraging smile. So did Sokka, and Aang returned their grins. As though sensing what was going on, Momo reemerged from Aang's shirt and took up his favorite perch on Sokka's shoulder.

Then, with surprisingly little ceremony, Aang selected a patch of grass at the base of a tree slightly out of the way, but still well within sight of the camp. Legs folded and the tattooed arrows on his hands facing each other, he closed his eyes solemnly. Zuko and Iroh watched curiously. Zuko had seen this once before, but his mind had been occupied with other thoughts at the time. Now he was able to fully grasp the magnitude of what he was witnessing.

The happy-go-lucky boy vanished in a flash of blue light. The scrawny, half-grown body became a shell, a vessel, a flimsy container into which the soul of the very planet was poured. As much as Zuko had struggled in the past to defeat Aang in combat, this was one enemy against whom he would never win. This glowing blue... entity... it awed him. He suddenly remembered the giant creature of water that had taken Zhao. Mingled with that sense of awe was now a faint, sharp tang of fear.

"That didn't take very long," Sokka observed, stretching.

"He's getting better at it," Katara agreed.

Iroh and Zuko gaped at the siblings with varied degrees of surprise. "Aren't you worried that you'll disturb him?" Iroh asked in a slightly hushed tone.

Sokka snorted and moved to recline against Appa's side. "He got dragged across the North Pole in a blizzard without even a snore. I think we can talk without having to worry."

Zuko and Iroh nervously avoided making eye contact with Sokka or his sister.

"Eww," Katara groaned as she went to roll up Sokka's sleeping bag. "This thing REEKS!"

Sokka snatched it back indignantly. "It doesn't reek! It's just broken in!" As though to prove his point he sniffed at it with an appreciative smile. That smile quickly soured as the equally sour smell of travel grime and stale sweat assaulted Sokka's nose.

"Yeah, well go break it out," Katara commanded. "It smells like Appa and boy and I don't even what to know what else."

"It doesn't need to be washed!" Sokka protested.

Katara gave her brother a wicked grin. "Well SOMEthing in that direction stinks, and if it's not the sleeping bag it's you." She held up a hand to forestall Sokka's angry protest. "No, I've got an even better idea. You take a bath and I'll wash this... thing."

Sokka shuddered apprehensively. "But it's so cold," he whined. "The pools we got water from last night were like ice."

"I can help with that," Iroh offered cheerfully, pushing himself to his feet.

"You can?"

"Indeed! You've never truly lived until you've bathed in a real hot spring," Iroh said rapturously. Sokka's eyes lit up and he rubbed his hands together eagerly.

"Did you say hot spring?"

"Oh yes. And always the perfect temperature." Iroh winked at Sokka and made the universal "okay" sign. With an expression that bordered on the euphoric, Sokka threw an arm around the old man's shoulders and began ushering him in the direction of their water source. "Coming, Zuko?" Iroh called over his shoulder impishly. He was rewarded by seeing his nephew's face contort and his good eye twitch spasmodically.

"I'll pass," Zuko said weakly.

Zuko was suddenly alone with a glowing boy and a quietly humming girl. He watched Katara warily. None of her previous ill temper was visible in her manner. She even paused once or twice in her rounds about camp to warm herself in front of the fire Zuko had started. When she had a moderately large pile of wash bundled up in a spare pack she hefted it onto her hip and headed in the direction of the springs that fed the pools where her brother and Iroh were bathing.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Zuko blurted out, slightly alarmed.

"To do some wash while I have time," she told him as though it were obvious. "I'm tired of smelling bison everywhere."

"You're kind of living on top of one," Zuko couldn't help but point out.

"That doesn't mean I have to like it," Katara retorted. Resettling her load more securely she took a few more steps.

"Wait!" Zuko called out. He rose to his feet with a lurch, anxious for some reason. Katara gave an exasperated sigh and turned back, her temper obviously starting to rise again. "You're just going to leave him here?" he said, gesturing to the silently glowing Aang. A leaf dislodged by a bird's flight had fallen on Aang's bald head and rested there, rocking back and forth on its curved side.

"Yes," Katara said blandly, turning back to Zuko.

"What if something happens?" Zuko insisted. "He's helpless like this. You're not really going to leave him ALONE, are you?"

"Of course not," Katara replied, amused. At that moment Momo dropped out of the trees, carrying what appeared to be Sokka and Iroh's cast off clothes. The lemur handed them to Katara, then sprang across the distance to perch on Zuko's shoulder as though it were the most natural thing in the world. Momo placed a miniature hand on Zuko's scarred ear to steady himself. The young man marveled briefly at the smooth texture of the little paw and the way the lemur's fine, soft fur felt against his hot scarred skin.

"You're here, aren't you?" Katara told Zuko. Before the startled prince could think of anything to say the water tribe girl flashed him a glowing smile and turned, braid whipping the air, and faded into the trees. Zuko stared after her for a long time, blushing.

* * *

**ATOGAKI**: DEATH TO THIS CHAPTER:stab stab stab: Took me forever to write. It was an agony! Thank you so much for bearing with me while I finish up the term! Also, thank you all for reading! Maybe it won't seem like a lot to some of you, but my humble fic has gotten 6700 hits! I'm so glad you're reading it! And judging from the number of faves and alerts, you're even liking it too! If you had some trouble understanding the title (grammar? What?) it means Iroh thinks about a lot of stuff and realizes that Zuko has a one-track mind: Katara. 

IROH! YOU CAN'T DIE! I started writing this chapter over a week ago, and I must have some kind of psychic abilities, because it turned into a tribute to everybody's favorite crazy uncle, Unca Iroh. He's a great character and I'll be most disappointed with Dimartino and Konietzko if he dies. So Iroh, this one's for you! We're all wishing you a speedy recovery! (T-T) Speaking of the latest episode... I TOLD YOU SO:dances: Ahem, pardon me... Moving on!

I had these scenes between Katara and Zuko planned out well in advance, and it was fun to write them out with all the nitty-gritty details. I hope you had fun reading them. XD

Next chapter there will be little to no Zutara interaction, but it's a VERY important chapter for the fic. Please read it, even if all you're looking for is Zutara.

As always, love to my wonderful and patient beta-reader goreandbeans. She's my li'l chili dog and a large part of this fic's non-suckiness is thanks to her.

* * *

**ADDED NOTE on 5/28: **With much thanks to the wonderful people (person?) who run(s?) http/ www. firebender .com and the fabulous news and calendar section on the site, I can happily tell you that Iroh will survive, and not so happily tell you that we have only one more episode before the dry spell, with the only oasis in sight being... **THE AVATAR MOVIE!** Please check out firebender for all the nitty gritties, and YAY FOR IROH! NEVER SAY DIE::lovelove:  



	13. Chapter 12

**Reversal of Fortunes**

Avatar: The Last Airbender fic by yanocchi

**THE STORY SO FAR**: In an effort to find the path he's suppost to be following, Aang goes to the Spirit World while his friends take a much-needed break.

**Standard disclaimer applies**.

**CHAPTER TWELVE**: In which Aang has an unexpected meeting and plays messenger.

* * *

Aang opened his spiritual eyes and looked around. He wasn't sure if he should be surprised that he wasn't in the spiritual world, but he had to admit he was a bit disappointed. He was still sitting at the base of the tree, Zuko seated on the other side of camp and Katara rummaging through the packs nearby. 'That's weird,' he thought, rising. 'It felt like I went to the spirit world.'

"Wait!" Zuko said suddenly. Aang looked up at his new friend in confusion. Who was he talking to? Why did he look so upset? His voice sounded odd, too. "You're just going to leave him here?"

"Yes," Katara said.

"Guys, what's going on?" Aang asked, approaching the pair apprehensively. He didn't want to get yelled at.

"What if something happens?" Zuko insisted. "He's helpless like this. You're not really going to leave him ALONE, are you?"

Zuko gestured with one arm and Aang followed the motion. He was given a jolt by what he saw. Seated in the same spot he had been just a moment before was his body. His tattoos were glowing blue and his face seemed more severe. Aang felt a chill. He didn't like looking at that...

"Of course not," Katara was saying to Zuko. "You're here, aren't you?"

Aang wasn't paying any attention to his friends just then. All he was concerned with was finding that girl and her flying boar. Unfortunately, if he knew where to find her in the first place he wouldn't have needed to go into the spirit world. There was no guarantee that he'd be able to find her now that he was here. Frustrated, he tried to sit down on a cushion of air before he remembered that he wasn't able to bend in the spirit world. The young monk landed with a painful bump on the ground. As he settled himself he wondered idly if his tail bone would still be hurting when he returned to his body.

What was he suppost to do now? He wasn't fully in the Spirit World, but he had a feeling returning to his body and trying again wouldn't do much good. He was here now, he might as well do what he could. Thinking back he recalled the last time he had been half-in, half-out of the spirit world.

'I had followed Hei-Bai, who's a guardian spirit of a forest. Maybe this forest also has a guardian spirit,' he reasoned, resting his chin in his hand. 'Now I just need to find this spirit and see if he can help me.'

He rose and glanced around. He still didn't know where to go. "Ugh, couldn't those stupid swamp dreams have been more helpful?" he groaned aloud. It was like people enjoyed making life difficult for him!

"Wait, the swamp..." With a confident grin, Aang knelt on the ground and lay his palm flat against the young shoots of grass. Just like he had been able to do in the swamp, Aang felt through the roots of the grass, his mind's eye jumping from stem to stem, up a tree, down another, winding through the forest. A moment later he found what he was looking for. He smiled.

"Thanks," he whispered to the grass. Rising, he looked around one last time. Zuko was sitting on a rock in front of the fire, brooding. Momo was curled up in the boy's lap, dozing. The dreaming lemur twitched and Zuko absently stroked the creature's ears until he quieted. Reassured, Aang faced east and began to walk.

* * *

Several hours later, Aang was starting to lose his normally serene mood. Without his airbending to help him, Aang was forced to move at what felt like a snail's pace. He couldn't go flying through the trees and instead had to crash through the underbrush. The only silver lining he could see was the fact that he wasn't getting scratched by the grasping branches or brambles since he was partially insubstantial. He was tired, though. Aang hoped again that he wouldn't be aching in the morning from his exertions.

Finally, he broke through the last tangle of thorny vines. He had reached his destination. It was a small shrine for the spirit of the woods. The shrine had been built of stone and wood years ago around a large statue of a venerable-looking tortoise. It was half again as tall as a man and the peaked roof was supported by four pillars. There were no walls, at least not anymore, and the tortoise statue in the shrine had grown mossy and dark with weather and age.

"Um, hello," Aang said uncomfortably to the tortoise statue. He put his hands together and bowed. "I'm Aang, the Avatar. I need your help, please." The tortoise remained cold, lifeless stone. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but I was hoping you could tell me if you've ever seen a flying boar? Or heard of where one lives?"

Still no response.

Aang waited with superhuman patience. After all, it was a tortoise god. One couldn't expect a speedy reply. After another hour had passed, Aang sank to the ground with a long sigh. Now what? Maybe this spirit had passed into the spirit world? Maybe he had moved to a different forest? Maybe he just didn't want to help? He considered returning to his body and moving on. If he was lucky he'd find another spirit...

He shook his head to dismiss the thought. He couldn't go back and face the others with nothing to show for this day. Besides, when Aang had search through the forest for this place, he had gotten the impression that help was to be found here.

Determined, he stood and faced the tortoise statue again.

"Excuse me," he announced more firmly this time. "I'm sorry if I'm repeating myself, but I'm the Avatar, and I need your help." He repeated his plea and waited, but there was no response. He continued this approach without change.

Finally, he gave up.

He clambered onto the roof of the shrine and lay on his back, staring up at the twilight sky. Aang had been trying all day. The first stars were peeking through the gray dusk. Aang sighed heavily. He hadn't wanted to quit with nothing to show for his efforts, but it appeared he had no other choice. He'd never been in the spirit world for so long before. The others were probably worried. Another long walk back to camp... He sighed and pushed himself up on his elbows, allowing himself one last look at the stars.

"Hello, Aang," a soft and familiar voice said next to him.

Aang turned and looked. A radiant pale girl sat next to him, knees drawn halfway to her chest and hands folded neatly in her lap. Her pale milky robes floated and fluttered in breezes Aang couldn't feel. The boy gaped for a moment, and Yue smiled at him. With a shout, he scrambled backwards and tumbled right off the roof of the shrine.

"Oh no, are you okay, Aang?" Yue asked in concern from the roof. Her pale face peered over the eaves.

"Y—Y—Y—YUE!" Aang stammered. He climbed back onto the roof as fast as he could.

"Yes," his friend said with a smile. While there was no doubting the fact that the girl was indeed Aang's friend Yue, there was something disconcerting about her smile. "How are you?" she asked.

"Fine, I guess," Aang replied, rubbing at the back of his neck. "Confused, actually. I thought you were, well, dead. Part of the moon spirit." He looked at her inquiringly.

Yue nodded. "I am. It's a rather unique situation," she told him with mild embarrassment. "Because I'm part of the moon spirit I didn't die like a normal person would. But because I was a normal girl when I was alive part of me stayed here, in the Spirit World."

Aang looked around curiously. "So this really is the spirit world? It looks just the same as the normal world."

"There are different levels of the spirit world," Yue explained.

"I guess I understand," Aang replied. "As long as I can find the flying boar, the rest of that doesn't matter to me right now," he admitted.

"The flying boar?" Yue repeated. "I've never met a spirit like that."

Aang tucked his feet under him and sketched in the air with his hands. "It was a flying boar, and he's the spirit guide for a girl in a white dress."

Yue looked thoughtful for a moment, then shook her head with a laugh. "That's not a spirit guide," she told Aang.

"He's not?" Aang repeated, crestfallen.

"No, but it's a clue."

Aang's face lit up eagerly. "A clue? You mean, you know where the clues lead?" When Yue nodded Aang whooped in delight. "Great! So where do I need to go? Who's the person who'll teach me earthbending?"

Yue shook her head. "I can't tell you. There are rules."

Aang scooted next to her and cupped a hand around his ear. "Don't worry," he whispered. "You can break the rules every now and then, right? So...?"

Yue shook her head again, and once again Aang felt that disconcerting sense of otherness. "I can't. Some rules just can't be broken." At Aang's disappointed sigh she smiled and patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, I can give you a hint."

"Are you sure?"

"'Continue as you were,'" she told him solemnly. Aang blinked at her in confusion. "Or, just keep heading forward."

Aang jumped to his feet and stared straight ahead, squinting his eyes in an effort to see further. "Forward, huh? What's over there?"

Yue rose and stood next to him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and turned him towards the east. "No, as you WERE," she said, enunciating each word.

"Ooh! I get it!" Aang glanced back and Yue and grinned. She hadn't told him to go east with her words, and so she hadn't broken the rules, but he finally got a clear answer. She returned the smile, but it was different. Bothered, Aang pulled away. Yue blinked at him in mild confusion.

"Yue, there's something... weird about you," Aang said hesitantly, watching her face carefully.

To his surprise, Yue dropped her eyes and sat back down. "I know," she replied in a soft and melancholy voice.

"You do?" Aang reseated himself next to her. The two of them sat with their knees drawn up protectively.

"Since I— since I died I've changed," she told him. "I'm not completely Yue anymore. I remember being Yue, and I remember what it was like to have human feelings, but it's not really part of me anymore."

"You don't... feel?" Aang asked, shocked.

Yue shook her head. "I remember my parents. I remember loving Sokka, and being friends with you and Katara, but I don't feel those things anymore. I still like all of you, but I feel that way about everybody know."

Aang smiled. He understood. He had grown up with monks. Some of them had had a habit of treating everybody with the same vague fondness and giving everybody the same gentle, tender smiles. He rested his hand on Yue's shoulder reassuringly. "It's okay. You don't have to worry about it. I'll explain it to them."

Yue smiled up at him, with that same half-sad smile the monks had smiled at Aang with. "Thank you. Will you tell them something for me?"

* * *

Back at camp, night had truly fallen. The stars were bright against the deep blue-black of the sky. The four companions sat around the fire uneasily. Nobody wanted to go to sleep, just in case Aang should return from the spirit world. Zuko and Iroh stared into the fire, occasionally glancing up at Aang. The glowing of his tattoos was muted slightly by the blanket Katara had draped around him, but he still lit up the clearing. Sokka sat with his back against a log he had dragged into camp. Though his eyes were heavy and he occasionally nodded off, he continued to watch Aang intently. Katara paced restlessly.

Zuko tried to avoid watching Katara as she paced from one end of camp to the other. Though the nights were cool and mild she had busied herself earlier pitching a tent. She had set up her sleeping bag, but hadn't laid down. Zuko fount himself following her with his eyes back and forth. She didn't seem to know what to do with her hands. First they were folded across her chest, then loose at her sides, then she started twisting her fingers together anxiously.

Finally, Zuko could take no more of it. "Would you stop that already?" he snapped at her. She looked up and Zuko regretted his harsh tone. Her eyes were wide and strained with worry.

"Well excuse me," she snapped back.

"Just go to bed already," Zuko grumbled, turning away. "Somebody ought to get some sleep."

"Good idea," Sokka chimed in drowsily. His chin promptly fell to his chest and he dropped off to sleep. Momo had long since abandoned his vigil and was already fast asleep in Sokka's lap. Appa, too, had curled his six large paws under him and was snoring quietly.

"I'm not tired," Katara protested, biting back a yawn.

Iroh yawned loudly glanced at Aang again. "I can't imagine why not," he commented. "It's been a long day."

"Nobody expects you to stay up, Uncle," Zuko said softly. Iroh shook his head, but said nothing.

Katara finally tired of her pacing and slumped down on the log next to her sleeping brother. She rested her elbows on her knees and her chin in her hands with a sigh. "It's been a long time," she murmured to herself. "I hope he's okay."

Iroh smiled comfortingly and patted her knee. "I'm sure he's fine." Katara smiled wanly at him. Her eyes happened to meet Zuko's and nodded curtly. For some reason she felt reassured.

Zuko startled her when he reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder. He rose, eyes focused over her shoulder, and she stared up at him, bewildered.

"He's back," Zuko said shortly. He stepped over the log and hurried over to Aang. Katara twisted around and saw that her friend had stopped glowing. She scrambled over the log, nudging Sokka awake in the process, and rushed to Aang's side just as he was opening his eyes.

In the sudden darkness of the clearing, as her eyes adjusted to the moonlight, Katara thought she saw a strange blue glow on Aang's cheek. But when she blinked it was gone.

"Katara?" Aang mumbled a little fuzzily. "Zuko?" He shook his head and looked around with clearer eyes. "Guys. What are you doing?"

Katara sighed in relief. "Nothing. Welcome back."

"Yeah, thanks," Aang replied, sitting up a bit straighter and looking around. "Sorry it took so long."

"That's okay, we kept busy," Sokka assured him cheerfully.

"Well?" Iroh prompted. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

Aang nodded. "We're suppost to keep heading east," he said.

"Finally," Zuko grumbled. "At least we have SOME kind of direction. I'm going to bed." He rose, trying to hide his earlier concern for Aang with indifference.

Aang floated himself to his feet, glad to have his airbending back. "Wait a second, Zuko," he called after the boy. "I have a message for you. From Yue."

"From Yue!" Sokka and Katara echoed, excited and incredulous.

"She wanted me to tell you thanks," Aang said to Zuko. Katara and Iroh bit back small grins as Zuko flushed.

"It wasn't a big deal," he mumbled, turning away and throwing himself at his blankets sulkily.

"And she also wanted me to say thanks to you, Uncle Iroh," Aang said, turning to the man in question. Iroh smiled sadly and glanced up at moon. He inclined his head slightly before returning to camp.

"Did she say anything about me?" Sokka asked anxiously.

"She told me to say "don't worry," and "take care of them," to you, Katara." Katara also smiled sadly. She turned back towards camp, but instead of retiring right away she sat for a little while in front of her tent, looking up at the thoughtfully.

"And me? What about me?" Sokka prompted.

Aang seemed hesitant to say anything. He couldn't meet Sokka's eyes when he finally did speak. "She said, she'll always love you, but she doesn't want you to always be missing her." Aang spoke in a rush. He glanced at Sokka briefly to see that he understood.

Sokka's mouth tightened sadly, but he forced a crooked grin for Aang, who fled to his blankets gratefully. Sokka sat thoughtfully for a moment. Then he let his head drop into his folded arms.

* * *

**ATOGAKI**: I'm not really that pleased with this chapter. I don't expect I'll have many people gushing about how much they loved this chapter (unless there are some Yue fans out there, and even then...) but it's an important step. Kinda holds the plot together. I think this was so hard to write because there was no Zutara so I'm hoping the next chapter will be really easy so I can start making up for lost time.

About the tortoise spirit... AVATAR DRIVES ME NUTS! It's an ASIAN-themed world, right? So why are there only FOUR elements? The five-element cycle is water, fire, metal, wood, earth. And the animals! The four animals are red bird for the south, black turtle in the north, white tiger in the west and blue dragon in the east. But it's all messed up! Roku's blue dragon is from the WEST:pulls her hair out: I thought it would come up but I ended up not including it, so FYI the tortoise is loosely based on Genbu (Yun-mo in Chinese) the northern guardian spirit.

Next chapter is ALL about relationships. I apologize for the big gaps between updates, but such is life. I look forward to keeping you company until we get more new Avatar!

As always, thanks to all of you lovely people who keep reviewing and reading, and especially my beta reader gorenbeans for being my brain when mine is out to lunch.


	14. Chapter 13

**Reversal of Fortunes**

Avatar: The Last Airbender fic by yanocchi

**THE STORY SO FAR:** Aang ventures into the spirit world and is told to head west by Yue, who has a few personal messages for her friends...

**Standard disclaimer applies**.

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN:** In which Zuko worries and feelings are confronted.

* * *

Despite the excitement of the previous night, Katara woke early the next day. Her eyes were sandy and heavy but she couldn't stay in bed when the sun was already up. She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, poking her head out of the tent to glance around at her friends. Sokka was fast asleep, of course. Aang was too, and she couldn't really blame him after spending the whole day running around the spirit world. 

Zuko, she wasn't that surprised to see, was already awake. He had already started a fire and was crouched near the cheerful flame. He appeared to be attempting to balance a chipped tea pot on a rock without much success. Katara watched his progress blearily, still half asleep. It occurred to her that even somebody as selfish as Zuko had a kind side. His expression was one of honest and earnest concentration as he tried to make some tea for his uncle. Katara couldn't help but smile a little at his frustration. The prince looked oddly... normal. It was a good look. After a moment she came fully awake and shook herself.

"Good morning," Katara mumbled, not expecting him to reply, as she kicked her sleeping bag off her legs and crawled out of the tent. There was a clatter followed by a hiss of steam. Katara glanced up, startled. Zuko was glaring at her accusingly. The fire was smoking sullenly and the fallen teapot was covered in wet ashes. "Don't look at me, all I said was hello," Katara snapped at Zuko defensively.

"Hmph," was all he said. He turned away and began to clean the teapot. Katara glared at him silently, but didn't feel like arguing so early in the morning. Especially not after last night when everybody was getting along so well.

Remembering how Iroh and Sokka had spent part of the day bathing while she had indulged in her rare moment of womanly fussiness, Katara took a surreptitious sniff at herself. She didn't smell as bad as Sokka, but then that wasn't saying much. Even though her waterbending practice put her in the water a lot it wasn't really a bath, and right now she needed a bath.

There was a whooshing noise from her left and she turned and looked. Zuko had rebuilt the fire and relit it. He was once again trying to balance the unfortunate teapot near enough to heat the water. Katara thought enviously of the hot bath Sokka had enjoyed and for a moment she toyed with the idea of having a firebender in the spring with her to warm the water.

Involuntarily her eyes drifted to Zuko. He was a firebender, wasn't he? Maybe she could ask him to... Katara felt her face flush as her mind caught up with her thoughts. 'Me? Bathe? With ZUKO?' Katara thought, shocked at herself. An image of her and Zuko sitting up to their necks in delightfully steaming water popped into her head unbidden. Then, just as suddenly, she pictured Zuko sitting in the water, only the water didn't come as high as his neck...

Katara blushed even brighter. She was beginning to feel woozy from all the blood that was rushing to her head.

'That's it,' she told herself firmly. 'No more stupid hot spring ideas! I need a nice COLD bath.'

She ducked hastily back into the tent and gathered a few things; her precious bar of soap, her comb, a clean change of clothes and the surviving half of a blanket that she had ripped up long ago to serve a multitude of purposes. Bundling it all together in the makeshift towel, Katara left the tent and headed purposefully toward the springs. She was careful to avoid looking in Zuko's direction.

"Where are you going?" the man himself asked abruptly. Katara jumped in surprise.

"To take a bath," she replied as naturally as possible.

"To the spring? Here, take this," Zuko said, rising and coming towards her with the empty water skin. Katara took the skin and slung it over her shoulder. 'That's odd, I was sure I filled it last night before I went to bed,' she mused. Then she noticed the chalky smears on Zuko's hands and the smell of damp charcoal.

"How many times have you spilled that teapot?" she asked in a lightly teasing tone.

Zuko narrowed his eyes angrily. "None of your business," he retorted, turning away again. Katara considered leaving then, but the thought of Iroh being able to enjoy a cup of tea made her sigh resignedly.

She set her things down and joined the sulky Zuko by the fire. "I can tell you how to do it," she mentioned casually, squatting next to him.

"I'll do it. Go take your bath or something." Zuko's frustration made him sound officious. It made Katara feel like he was ordering her around. She snatched the teapot from his hands as he tried to balance it by the fire.

"Hey!"

She stood quickly and used the toe of her boot to hollow out a little hole in the ashes near the coals that were glowing merrily again. "If I were making tea I'd do it like this," she said as though she were speaking to herself, "since it's not like water will burn if it gets too hot." With an exaggerated movement she placed the teapot in the hole. Zuko watched her suspiciously. She glanced down at him and regretted it, since her tricky imagination subtracted most of his clothes before she could stop it.

Blushing again she grabbed the teapot out of the fire and pushed it in Zuko's direction. "You do whatever you want, I'm going to take my bath," she snapped, averting her gaze.

She snatched up her bundle again and hurried toward the springs.

Zuko watched her go. Once her back had vanished between the trees he angrily filled in the small hole she had made before making his own. Then, almost guiltily, he placed the teapot in the fire and waited for it to boil.

* * *

At the spring, Katara quickly pulled off her clothes, dropping them in a heap, and splashed hastily into the water. The cold of the snowmelt dropped over her immediately, making her skin feel tight. She sucked a sharp breath through her teeth and rubbed her hands briskly up and down her arms. The blood started to flow again and Katara reached behind her onto the bank for her soap. 

Sitting on a rock slightly above the water level, she began to scrub herself vigorously. Katara had made a lot of sacrifices since she and Sokka had started traveling with Aang, chief among them being privacy. Without any privacy, things like thorough baths were a luxury. Most of the time she had to make do with a quick splash in the nearest water source. Truthfully, it couldn't really be called bathing.

With her skin pink and tingling from her efforts, Katara sank back into the water and let the mild current rinse the soap off. While she unbound her hair and began to wash it, she let her mind wander.

It wasn't so bad for Aang and Sokka, since they were boys and fairly gross to begin with. But for a tidy girl like Katara it was infuriating to be forced to put up with being dirty. 'I wonder which type Zuko is,' Katara mused silently. 'Does he mind not getting to bathe everyday, or does he not care?'

Zuko again! It seemed she was always thinking about him! Why did he consume her thoughts? Katara bent a stream of water to wash over her like a miniature waterfall and used it to rinse the soap from her hair. She sat back in the water and let her bending take care of the washing while she thought.

Katara had to admit it; she rather liked Zuko. He wasn't easy to get along with, but he wasn't always unpleasant. Sometimes he could even be nice. For all his little arguments with Sokka and herself, it felt like Zuko got along with them. She could almost call him a friend.

'Almost' call him a friend, because there was something other than friendship Katara felt for Zuko. The thought made Katara blush a little despite herself. She slipped lower in the water until her mouth was submerged. Casting her eyes down, she stared at her distorted knees through the water. She knew what the feeling was, but didn't want to admit it. Her mind told her she shouldn't feel that way about Zuko. He was the son of her people's enemy, the enemy of her friend. He was a firebender, a warrior like the ones who had torn apart her family. He stood for everything she ought to hate. And yet...

With disconcerting clarity she remembered the day at the river when she and Zuko had caught water scorpions. She flushed, recalling his muscles gleaming with water and the way he had moved so surely. She gave her head a little shake, dispelling the image.

Then she remembered the other time she and Zuko had been alone by a river. This time instead of images she remembered it in sensations. The thrill of bending, the rush of excitement from sparring, and then Zuko. His powerful hands, the feel of his chest heaving with breath, the warmth of his body compared to the cool of the night air... And the pounding of her own heart in her chest when he looked at her, the empty, incomplete feeling she knew he could fill...

Katara put her hands to her flaming cheeks in shock. "What's wrong with me!" she wondered aloud, horrified. "I'm turning into some kind of pervert!" Desperately she immersed herself completely. The water was definitely not cold enough...

* * *

Zuko was rather proud of himself. He had managed to get the water hot enough for his uncle's tea, and Iroh had even told him it was "bracing." After all the grief he had put his uncle through, Zuko was glad he could repay even the tiniest bit. He was brought back to earth abruptly by the newly awakened Sokka. 

"My mouth tastes funny again," he observed, making a face. "Momo, did you stick your paw in my mouth while I was asleep again?" The lemur stared at him inscrutably from Appa's broad head. Aang paused in his brushing of the bison's back to laugh.

Zuko started at Sokka's words. "Wait, you mean he does that?" he asked, aghast.

Sokka wrinkled his nose and stuck out his tongue as though checking for paw prints. "He has before. Let me tell you, it's not a pleasant way to wake up. Ugh, I need to wash my mouth out. Where's the water skin?"

Zuko reached for the place the skin had been before remembering he had told Katara to refill it. He rose with an annoyed grunt. "Katara went to fill it a while ago. I'll go see what happened to her," he said.

Aang pulled another clump of Appa's hair out of the large brush and tossed it aside. "You think she's okay?" he asked worriedly.

Zuko, already heading toward the spring, waved a hand carelessly without turning around. "She's probably just playing around waterbending or something," he assured Aang knowingly.

Sokka folded his arms indignantly. "Hmph! And she calls ME a slacker!"

Aang glanced at Iroh, who was enthusiastically brushing Appa's tail. The two of them shared a knowing look. Sokka was promptly beaned with a thrown bison comb.

* * *

Zuko strode through the forest impatiently. How long did it take to fill a waterskin? What could possibly make a prompt and organized girl like Katara this long? 'Maybe she fell in or something,' Zuko wondered morbidly. It took him a moment to realize what that could mean. A terrible image of Katara's body floating face down in the spring leapt into his head. Without thinking, he broke into a run. 

A few moments later he reached the spring. Katara was nowhere in sight. Fear clenched at his heart. Then he noticed the pile of clothes by the edge of the spring. Zuko stopped abruptly. He had completely forgotten that the reason she went to the spring in the first place was to bathe.

Zuko gave himself a mental kick. 'You're getting sloppy,' he chided himself severely. 'Not only did you forget that she was taking a bath, but she's a waterbending master. Who ever heard of a waterbender DROWNING?' Still, Katara was taking a long time. And if her clothes were here, where was she?

As though in answer to his unspoken question, there was a splash from the spring. Katara surfaced like a diver, face lifted and loose hair streaming down her back. She gave herself a little shake and took several deep breaths, unaware of Zuko standing behind her a few yards away. She wiped the excess water from her face before gathering her hair over one shoulder and wringing it out.

Startled by her sudden reappearance, Zuko found himself staring at her. His eyes darted about, first drawn to Katara then yanked away ashamedly. She stood with the water lapping just below her navel, her back to him. Her dark skin sparkled with stray drops of water. As she squeezed again on her hair a stream of water ran over her shoulder, between her shoulder blades and then down the smooth sweep of her spine. Following the water with his eyes Zuko suddenly realized the crystal clear spring water did remarkably little to disguise what lay beneath the surface.

It was too much for a serious boy like Zuko. He forced his eyes straight ahead, away from Katara, and took a step backwards. He'd leave. He'd leave and come back in a few minutes and pretend like he had never been to the spring at all. And he'd make lots of noise on the way!

All this happened in only a few seconds. Having finished with her hair, Katara flipped it over her shoulder with a practiced toss of her head. The movement turned her body ever so slightly in Zuko's direction. His face red and eyes wide, the unfortunate boy staggered backwards clumsily.

In an instinctive motion known to all women, Katara simultaneously whirled at the noise and dropped lower into the water, her hands flying up to cover herself. She immediately spotted Zuko. Their eyes met. Zuko felt a chill run down his spine.

"Wait, I'm not—" he began desperately.

With a piercing shriek Katara submerged herself in the water up to her eyes. Zuko continued to back up and stumbled over an uneven patch of ground. While he stammered out apologies, explanations, and promises not to look, Katara grabbed the first thing at hand and threw it at him. Zuko's instincts took over and he rolled to one side to avoid the bar of soap. In the moment Katara was sure he was looking away, the waterbender swiftly created a wall of ice between herself and Zuko.

"You. Are. SO. DEAD!" she said ominously in a voice that trembled with anger.

"Don't flatter yourself!" Zuko snapped back, struggling to regain some of his composure. He saw her silhouette dimly through the ice as she hastily threw on her clothes. "As though I'd want to— to—" His voice dripped with real disgust. Peeping on a woman was dishonor of the worst kind. A wicked part of Zuko pointed out to him that he wouldn't mind seeing Katara naked under other circumstances. Zuko promptly silenced that voice.

"Anyway, you're the only one to blame," he went on. "If you hadn't taken so long I never would have had to come here looking for you."

"So now it's MY fault?" Katara replied dangerously.

"What do you expect?" Zuko shot back defensively. He was getting angry now. He had been worried! No matter what he did, he was always getting blamed for something. "You didn't come back."

"Next time you can get the water yourself!" she huffed.

"I'm not talking about the water!" he shouted with more heat than he had intended.

There was a long moment of silence. The small clearing rang with the fading sound of Zuko's outburst. The prince sensed Katara's change in mood, but for some reason he still felt wary.

Katara let the wall of ice melt back into the spring and stood for a long minute looking at Zuko with a perplexed expression. Her hair was still loose and a few damp strands fell over her shoulder. She had collected all her things into a bundle and held it awkwardly in her arms. To Zuko she looked lost and confused.

"What did you mean, you're not talking about the water?" Katara asked, not moving from the bank of the spring.

Zuko turned away sulkily. "Nothing, forget it," he said shortly.

Katara gave him a suspicious look, but didn't say anything. She didn't plan on forgetting what he had said, though. She sat down on a nearby rock and fished her brush out of the bundle. While she wrestled with the tangles in her hair, Zuko picked himself up and dusted himself off proudly.

"Don't forget the soap," Katara ordered, pointing her brush at him.

"What?"

"The soap. It landed over there, I think."

"Get it yourself! You threw it!"

"You made me throw it!"

Grumbling, Zuko retrieved the soap. He tossed it at Katara's feet with ill grace. "Where's the water?" he demanded. Katara nudged at the bundle with one bare foot until she unearthed the troublesome water skin.

"At least you didn't waste ALL of your time on frivolous things," he muttered under his breath as he drank deeply from the skin.

"What was that!"

"You girls waste so much time on such useless things," Zuko said scornfully.

"Bathing isn't USELESS!" Katara replied angrily.

"Fine, what about all that stupid jewelry girls wear?" he retorted, pointing at Katara's neck. Her hand went to her throat and touched the gleaming disc of her necklace.

"It was my mother's," Katara said in a hard voice.

Zuko hesitated. "'Was?'"

Katara's expression grew pained and her gaze turned far away. "She died. A long time ago."

"Oh." Zuko could tell it hadn't been a peaceful death. He had suspicions about the circumstances, but was afraid to say anything. No, he wasn't afraid. He was ashamed.

She pulled herself from her reverie. "Anyway, it's an old story," she said with forced carelessness. "What about your mother?" she asked in an effort to distract herself from the sadness that always came with thoughts of her mother.

Zuko's mouth tightened. His hands, resting on his folded knees, twitched at the mention of his mother.

"She's gone," he said shortly.

"I'm sorry," Katara said sympathetically. She really meant it, too. "What was she like?" she asked softly.

A hint of a kind of melancholy smile played around the corners of Zuko's mouth. "She was gentle, and kind," he replied. Katara was surprised at the tone of his voice. He spoke calmly and without any of his usual harshness. "And very strong." He seemed to realize he was actually speaking aloud, and whom he was speaking to. "But that's an old story, too," he said dismissively. "She's gone, and nobody ever talks about her anymore. I'm the only one who still misses her," he added, unthinkingly.

This was a bad day for his pride. It seemed like he couldn't open his mouth without something ridiculous falling out. As though that weren't bad enough, all the feelings he kept hidden from the world were being exposed one after the other. He saw his image of the cool, confident warrior dissolving and with it any chance of respect.

Frustrated, Zuko began to get to his feet. Suddenly Katara was on her knees on the ground with him. Startled, Zuko looked up. The girl's eyes were alight with emotion and her expression stubborn. Impulsively, she grabbed his hand in both of hers.

"No," she said in a low and throbbing voice. "You're wrong. I miss her too."

For a moment Zuko felt angry. How could Katara miss Ursa? She had never known Zuko's mother! But then he understood; it wasn't Zuko's mother she missed but her own.

And for the first time, Zuko realized that there was somebody who could understand him.

Hesitantly, he returned the grip Katara had on his hand and raised his eyes to meet her gaze. Her blue eyes were wide and her expression faintly puzzled. Zuko wanted to tell her what he had realized, but he didn't know the words to use. Katara, too, looked like she was trying to say something. Her lips would form the first sound of a word but she would hesitate before it could be spoken. As though in a daze, the two of them drew closer.

A sudden shout interrupted them.

"Katara!" It was Sokka's voice, and though it was muffled by the forest the panicked tone was still clear. "Katara! Zuko! We've got trouble!"

* * *

**ATOGAKI:** Fluffy enough for ya? ;3 This is why the fic has a teen rating, by the way. Some of the liddle kiddies might be scarred by sexy nekkid people. XD 

This was a real battle to write, but I'm pretty happy with how it turned out.

Suspense! Cliffhanger ending! But I can get away with it because I'm almost done with school, so I'll be able to write more often!

Um, I'm too brain dead from finals, so that's all for now. I hope the fluff and super-long chapter helps to make up for my long absence and lack of Zutara in the previous chapter. orz

Btw, thanks for 10 thousand views on my fic!


	15. Chapter 14

**Reversal of Fortunes**

Avatar: The Last Airbender fic by yanocchi

**THE STORY SO FAR:** After accidentally happening across Katara, Zuko realizes he has more in common with her than he had previously thought...

**Standard disclaimer applies**.

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN:** In which siblings fight and Katara saves the day.

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY...**

...for the first time, Zuko realized that there was somebody who could understand him.

Hesitantly, he returned the grip Katara had on his hand and raised his eyes to meet her gaze. Her blue eyes were wide and her expression faintly puzzled. Zuko wanted to tell her what he had realized, but he didn't know the words to use. Katara, too, looked like she was trying to say something. Her lips would form the first sound of a word but she would hesitate before it could be spoken. As though in a daze, the two of them drew closer.

A sudden shout interrupted them.

"Katara!" It was Sokka's voice, and though it was muffled by the forest the panicked tone was still clear. "Katara! Zuko! We've got trouble!"

The pair in question blinked at each other, startled. Katara didn't know why she had allowed Zuko to take both her hands, and Zuko couldn't remember when he had pulled her closer. None of that was important now, though.

"Sokka!" Katara gasped, eyes going wide with worry. "Something must have happened..." she trailed off and her eyes darted back the way she had first come.

"...Back at camp," Zuko finished, grimly. "C'mon," he urged, pulling her to her feet. She hastily gathered her bundle close with the hand Zuko wasn't holding while he snatched up the full water skin.

Katara's breath came fast as she sprinted through the woods, Zuko a step ahead of her. Her mind was filled with thoughts of terrible things that could have happened to her brother and friends, but for some reason she didn't feel afraid. The tense grip Zuko had on her hand betrayed his own nervousness. The fact that Zuko was concerned for others was somehow comforting to her. Her gaze drifted briefly to Zuko's wide back. His broad shoulders pulled at the fabric of his shirt as he ran and Katara was reminded again how strong he was.

Bemused by her thoughts, Katara stumbled over the uneven ground. Unhesitatingly, Zuko tugged her upright again. He glanced back at her as they continued to run. His expression was hard and focused, but his eyes showed a hint of concern for her and though he tightened his hold on her hand he didn't do so roughly.

Yes, Katara felt strongly, she could trust him.

Just as suddenly as they had begun, they staggered to a stop as they broke through the trees into the clearing where their camp was set up. The pair nearly ran over a harried-looking Sokka, who appeared to be moments from running into the forest to find them. Behind her brother Katara could see Appa mooing anxiously as Aang used his airbending to toss their meager possessions up to Iroh, who stood on the bison's back.

"Oh, Zuko!" the old man called to his nephew. "You're just in time."

"Uncle! What's going on?" Zuko demanded.

"Momo started acting weird," Sokka explained, grabbing Katara's bundle and tying it up securely before lobbing it at Aang. The younger boy caught it and passed it to Iroh, who packed it away. "I went to check it out and saw these giant... wagon-tank-machine things." He gestured helplessly, trying to describe the contraptions. Zuko shot a look at his uncle, who nodded tightly.

"We've got to get out of here, before they catch up to us," Zuko said, hurrying towards Appa. Katara tugged Zuko back and he paused, looking at their joined hands as though for the first time. He abruptly released her, apparently embarrassed.

"What do you mean?" Katara asked. "Before who catches up?"

"The trees will slow them down," Zuko went on, ignoring Katara.

"We might have better luck if we avoid open areas," Iroh added. He beckoned to Katara and Sokka urgently, but the stubborn pair refused to move.

"I'm not taking one step until I know who we're running from!" Katara insisted, folding her arms. Zuko snarled in frustration and grabbed her elbow, pulling her towards Appa.

"There's no time, we have to go NOW," he said over her protestations. Before he had managed to move her a step, though, he suddenly stopped pulling. With one arm he shoved Sokka aside while he dragged Katara to the ground. He was just in time; a jet of flame roared through the spot where the three of them had stood. Appa tossed his shaggy head nervously, shying away from the flames.

Things started happening very quickly at that point. For a moment Katara's world was literally turned upside down. With Zuko's arm wrapped around her shoulders, the two of them tumbled across the ground painfully. Her eyes closed against the dust and her balance upset by the sudden changes Katara had know way of knowing which direction was up. The ground scraped painfully against her elbow as their momentum slowed and Zuko was the first on his feet. Katara sat up more slowly, contorting her neck and arm as she rose to examine the oozing wound on her elbow.

"Owww..." she groaned, though it wasn't that painful. It stung, though, and the pain cleared her head. It also made her angry.

"Katara!" Sokka cried anxiously, already rushing towards his sister. "Are you o—" He broke off in alarm as a flash of pink darted towards them from his left.

"First we'll take care of you," the pony tailed girl commented. Her hand stiffened and drew back to jab at Katara. Still woozy from Zuko's clumsy, though well-timed, rescue, the waterbender wouldn't be able to dodge in time.

"Oh no you don't!" Sokka said grimly, and suddenly he was there. With a speed that surprised everybody, he closed the last few feet between them in a flash and caught the girl's wrist. His other arm he looped through hers and pulled up into a half nelson.

By now Aang had joined the fray. Staff whirling, he launched himself across the clearing to face the person that was emerging from the shrubbery.

"You again!" he gasped in surprise.

It was the firebending girl he had faced in Omashu. Her dark hair was pulled up into a topknot, decorated with a gleaming flame insignia. Her haughty and aristocratic face was framed by her bangs, which she smoothed with a practiced casualness. She wore the familiar red of the fire nation, though it was more than just the modified uniform that betrayed her special rank.

"Me, again," she replied coolly. Her smirk was cruel and cold. Katara thought it was somehow familiar...

"Azula!" Zuko snarled.

For a moment there was heavy silence in the clearing as three brains processed that information.

"AZULA!" Sokka, Katara and Aang cried simultaneously. The pink-clad girl winced as Sokka shouted into her ear.

"She's your sister?" Aang spluttered, dropping out of his bending stance and pointing at the girl in front of him.

Katara, too, was pointing, openly incredulous. "But— she's— I mean, she's not—"

Zuko never took his eyes off his sister. "You came up with that on your own," he reminded her, correctly interpreting Katara's confusion between the image she had constructed of Zuko's sister versus the real article. "I told you the two of you were nothing alike."

"Hmph! I should hope not!" Azula interjected with a toss of her head. While her captor was distracted, glancing in bewilderment between the siblings as though looking for the family resemblance, the acrobat in pink made her escape. Kicking her legs up over her head she used the momentum and surprise to free her head from his grip. With her uncanny flexibility she placed both feet on Sokka's shoulders and gave him a light kick. He gaped at his arms, now limp and tingling at his sides. Standing firmly on her hands, his former prisoner locked her feet around his neck and with blinding speed threw him across the clearing. With twin shouts, Sokka collided with Aang and the pair fell in a heap.

"Sokka!" Katara gasped, rushing toward her brother. "Are you okay!"

"I can't feel my arms!" Sokka replied, voice rising anxiously.

Zuko took his eyes from his sister to look in surprise at Ty Lee. He remembered her as a cheerful girl, though perhaps too willing an accomplice in his sister's cruel pranks. Still, Zuko had thought of Azula's playmates as decent girls, as girls went. As Ty Lee retreated several yards, another figure caught Zuko's eye. He remembered suddenly that Azula had had a third playmate...

Katara was still only halfway to her brother by the time Aang had managed to right himself. The young monk shook his head in an attempt to clear it. Sokka was still sprawled across his friend, unable to move his arms, thereby rendering the two of them immobile. The first thing Aang saw when his vision cleared was Katara hurrying towards them with a worried expression. Behind her he could see a girl dressed in dark clothes darting from the shadows cast by the trees. Her stance seemed odd to Aang until he recognized the glint of steel in the girl's hand.

"Katara! Look out!" he cried, heaving against Sokka's bulk. He wouldn't be able to knock the knife away once it was thrown, since Katara herself would block the wind and without being able to airbend more than a breath there was no way he'd be able to reach the girl with the knife.

As though in slow motion, Aang saw Katara begin to turn. 'She won't make it!' he thought desperately. Sokka was shouting something about a firebender and dimly Aang could sense Zuko's sister was closing in to take advantage of their helplessness.

Katara felt a shiver run down her spine when she saw what was behind her. It was the dark girl with the projectiles she had encountered in Omashu. Her hand went to her hip and uncorked the water skin she wore at all times, but even as she drew out the first stream she knew it wouldn't be enough. She didn't have enough water with her to make the ice thick enough to block the girl's knives.

But before the girl could even release the knife she was stopped. Zuko stood between Katara and the girl, holding her hand with the knife ready to throw in a crushing grip.

"You too, Mai?" Zuko said in a low voice. "I thought you were smarter than that." Mai stared at Zuko for a moment in surprise. A faint blush rushed to her cheeks and she jerked her hand free.

"It sounded interesting," Mai replied a little defensively. She and Zuko sprang apart and began to circle each other warily.

Meanwhile, Katara had turned away from her previous attacker, since Zuko seemed to have the situation under control, and once again faced Azula. The moment she had spared to look over her shoulder had been a moment too many. If not for Iroh it would have been too late for her brother and friend.

The aged firebender had leapt from his position on Appa's saddle to face his niece. Brow furrowed in concentration, he seemed like a different man from the kindly Uncle Iroh Katara was familiar with. That suited her just fine, since what they needed now was the great General Iroh, Dragon of the West.

While the flames swirled around the firebending relatives, Katara recorked her water and ran to her brother. Grabbing him by his collar she hauled him off Aang. "What are you doing?" she berated him. "Get up!"

"You think I want to sit here and get barbequed?" he shot back indignantly. Aang squirmed free and helped Katara pull the water tribe warrior to his feet.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't move my arms! She did something to me!" Sokka explained urgently.

"There's nothing wrong with your arms!" Katara insisted, grabbing her brother roughly by the shoulders and shaking him in frustration. To her surprise he howled in agony. She released him hastily.

"Oh rats," Katara heard the acrobat grumble behind her. Wincing, Sokka tried to move his arms experimentally. When he found he once again had full mobility, he grinned widely.

"Thanks, Katara. Now for a little payback..." He grabbed his boomerang from his back and stepped forward to face Ty Lee.

Katara glanced around the clearing. What had not so long ago been a peaceful camp was now a battleground. Aang had joined Iroh against Azula, and the old man had fallen back briefly while the airbender sparred at close range with the princess. Despite her relative inexperience in a serious battle between benders, Katara could tell Aang was being pressed. She moved to help him, but Iroh stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"No, Azula is too powerful a bender," he told her gravely.

"I've got to help Aang!" she insisted, but the old man shook his head.

"Our best chance of winning is to flee."

Katara gave him a look of disbelief. How could they escape like this? As soon as they got to Appa Azula and her friends would be all over them. They'd never even make it off the ground. Desperate, Katara glanced around wildly, hoping a solution would come to her.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a shout from Aang. Katara caught a glimpse of her singed friend before Azula was on her. With a cry of dismay Katara's waterbending training took over. Without bothering to loose the cap on her water skin, she forced a stream of water out and doused the flames that grew from Azula's fist. Both flames and water vanished with a puff of steam, momentarily obstructing the vision of both girls. Azula's punch landed on Katara's left cheek. Katara had been able to dodge the full force of the blow, but she felt it rattle her teeth none the less. She heard Azula's knuckles crack against her cheek bone and hoped savagely that it had hurt.

Katara staggered with the blow and straightened to face her assailant. She saw with a mild satisfaction that Azula was grimacing and rubbing at her fist. It wasn't much compared to the ringing in her ears and the ache in her jaw, and Katara could feel her eye already swelling shut, but it was something.

"You filthy little water tribe peasant!" Azula snarled, advancing on Katara once again.

"Your brother used to say the same thing," Katara retorted. She flung a few icicles at Azula, who vaporized them into puffs of steam negligently. "It must be a family trait."

"Imagine that, Zuzu and I agree on something," Azula said grimly. "This is quite a day."

"'Zuzu?'"

Zuko heard his hated nickname along with everybody else and shot a look of pure malice in his sister's direction. Mai brought one sleeve up to smother a laugh and Ty Lee giggled behind her hand. Sokka and Aang both bit their lips, trying not to laugh. Iroh diplomatically cleared his throat.

"Not only will this be the day I capture the Avatar, but my traitorous uncle and no-good brother as well," Azula continued as though unaware of the muffled laughter she had caused. She advanced menacingly on Katara, who was backing up nervously. "Poor Zuzu," she sighed with insincere dismay. "Beaten by a girl, and his little sister at that."

The snickers again... Curse Azula for fighting dirty! It was a childish trick! Zuko suddenly got an idea.

"With a figure like that, it's not like anybody can tell you're a girl," Zuko countered. Ty Lee and Mai weren't the only ones to gasp at the boldness of his statement. Katara could feel the change in the atmosphere around Azula.

"Are you still padding your armor, LULA?" Zuko asked viciously.

The other fights had stopped. Ty Lee was frozen on a branch over Mai's head, and Sokka and the others were staring openly at the royal siblings. Zuko had turned away from Mai and Azula from Katara, and they faced each other across the clearing.

Sokka glanced up as Ty Lee made an odd sound. The acrobat glanced down at Mai. "Nobody's called her Lula in years!" she hissed in an undertone. Mai nodded silently, her normally impassive face growing pale and worried.

Katara was watching anxiously as Azula turned to her brother. "No!" Iroh muttered in an undertone. Katara glanced at him. "He's letting his emotions get out of control! He can't beat Azula like this!" Iroh explained urgently.

Katara's eyes swung back to Zuko. He was right, his sister was a monster. She wouldn't hold back from delivering a finishing blow. 'No!' Katara screamed inside her head. 'Don't die, Zuko! You can't die!' Her eyes fell on something on the ground and inspiration struck.

Ignoring the danger she was putting herself in, she sprinted across the clearing. Her sudden movement broke the spell and the others started to move too. Ty Lee was fastest, springing from the tree towards Katara, her leg extended to kick the waterbender down. Katara dropped into a slide and Ty Lee passed over her head. Using the dust she raised as a cover, Katara used the last of the water in her skin to encase Mai's hands in ice. It wouldn't hold long, she knew, but it bought her some time.

Her goal was the larger water skin she had filled earlier. Zuko had dropped it when he had saved her and Sokka from being roasted alive. Katara came to a stop, crouching on her right knee and clutching the satisfyingly full water skin close. Her leggings had worn through and Katara felt the first prickles of pain on her right knee. She felt a moment of regret; it would be hard to patch a tear that big, and she wouldn't have any water left to heal herself with.

"Sokka! We're getting out of here!" Katara shouted to her brother. He nodded and hastily grabbed one of Mai's knives. She cried out angrily, but with her hands frozen there wasn't much she could do.

"Sorry about this," Sokka said in a voice that didn't sound all that sorry. He grabbed Mai by the arm and pushed her up against the closest tree. Then, grabbing a handful of fabric, he pinned her to the tree, burying the knife in the wood almost up to the hilt. Mai spluttered and struggled, but couldn't get free. Sokka sprinted in the direction of Appa.

Meanwhile, Katara had unstopped the water skin. Zuko glanced down at Katara, startled by her sudden reappearance.

"What are you—?" he began.

"No time!" Katara interrupted. She drew all of the water out of the skin and held it in a globe between Zuko and his sister with her waterbending.

"You water peasant!" Azula snapped furiously. "What are you plotting!"

Katara hesitated. Azula was approaching too fast! Would her plan still work? Suddenly Aang made his move. Using his staff to amplify his airbending, he sent a powerful gust of wind at Azula. With a startled cry she was swept off her feet and sent flying into the trees. There was a crash of branches as she landed in the upper boughs of a tree. Judging from her howls of rage, she was also stuck.

"Zuko!" Katara called. "The water!"

The firebender sent a spurt of fire in Ty Lee's direction and she danced back warily. In the same movement, Zuko spun and turned the full force of his flame on the water Katara still held in midair. With a "whomp," the water turned to steam.

"Aang! Now!"

Understanding, Aang sent bursts of cool air into the steam. With the combination of warm air, cool air and a generous helping of water, a thick fog began to form in the clearing. Katara smiled proudly.

"Good idea," Zuko commented from her side. "But if you'd listened to me in the first place none of this would have ever happened."

Katara groaned. "You can say 'I told you so' all you want later," she snapped. Without checking to see if he was following, she dashed in the direction of Aang's encouraging shouts.

"Ty Lee! Which direction are they heading?" Azula demanded from somewhere above in the fog.

"I— I can't tell!" Ty Lee replied in dismay, craning her head around. Azula growled in frustration.

"Hurry up and get me down!" she ordered. "I can't see anything from here!"

Ty Lee moved in the direction of the princess's voice, but had to stop in confusion. "Where are you? I can't see!"

"Up here!"

"Ty Lee, get this knife out of the tree!" Mai added from nearby.

Ty Lee screwed up her face in frustration. "I can't see anything!" she cried helplessly.

High above them all, five people made a silent escape on Appa's back.

* * *

**ATOGAKI: **Yay for the girls! Honestly, I like Ty Lee and Mai a lot more than I like Azula. I'll spend some time in later chapters focusing on the girls, and yes, they will be back and playing a fairly important role in the story. 

I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter because it was so heavy on the action scenes. I hope it wasn't confusing or boring! I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but c'est la vie, non? (Okay, I know that's really no excuse...)

About Ty Lee's pressure point skills, I know nothing about them! The idea was Katara managed to undo whatever Ty Lee did to Sokka when she shook him.

Thanks to gorenbeans, as always, for all her help. She was the one who came up with Azula's nickname. GNB actually didn't read over this chapter before I posted it, so don't be surprised if I repost later. The chapters are starting to get a bit longer, mostly so I can keep myself to the plan I had for the chapter breakdown. My timeline is getting all messed up... XO

A bit of bad news: my cable got cancelled! Starting in July I will have no more cable! So either I sign up for cable all over again, or I'll have to wait to seethe new episodes once they come out on torrents. (T.T)

Also, for all you authors out there, keep your eyes open for more info on Zutara 100!

EDIT: I forgot to say this earlier, but ZOMG I PASSED 100 REVIEWS! Thank you everybody!

* * *

**IN OTHER NEWS: **Yay summer break! (Boo not having a job...) Also, for those of you who are moving into dorms or apartments, keep this in mind: YOU AREN'T LIVING ALONE ANYMORE. The reason I bring this up is because somebody who has just moved into my apartment complex doesn't understand this. He's always shouting, whether it's on his cellphone or otherwise, and it's more than just annoying. He cusses all the time, and threatens the people he's talking to. Since everybody on the street can hear him, it makes for a pretty toxic environment. Please, DON'T BE LIKE HIM. Not only is it bad karma, it can be illegal if somebody (like me or my roommate) decides to call the police because you're "disturbing the peace." I know it's an off topic rant, but it's been bugging me all week. 


	16. fake

Because of this, that and the other, I have a suspicion that people haven't read the latest complete chapter because I simply replaced the text below with the real chapter. So, to make sure everybody gets their long-awaited chapter, I'm putting this fake chapter back in and reposting the new chapter as ch17 (even though it's ch15 in MY numbering). It's really very problematic, and I don't really see any way to get back on track...

Once again, I'll ask you to bear with me while I figure this crap out. Sorry if I end up spamming your inbox!

* * *

**UPDATE ON THE STATUS OF UPDATES (huh...?)**

Due to unbearably hot weather, a lack of air conditioning and the demands of my new job, I've been unable to use my computer for more than about 30 minutes a day. The temperatures should be dropping later this week, and I'll be able to get back to updating. "WTF does the WEATHER have to do with WRITING!" you may ask. To put it simply, I'm a cold-weather girl. I can't operate when the temperature gets too high, and having my computer running in my little room doesn't help.

I'm very, VERY sorry for the delay in updates, especially after I promised more and faster updates once summer started. Please bear with me just a little bit longer.

Wishing you all pleasant summer weather (unlike this god-awful heat!)

* * *

:KATARA limps up to the author: 

KATARA: "What's the big idea, huh? I'm bleeding here! In agony! You've left me like this for a week!" ZUKO: "Yeah! And there's this big gap in story development that needs to be filled!"

:YANOCCHI is lying on the floor in her swim suit with two fans pointed at her and a bottle of iced tea in her hand:

YANOCCHI: "It's too hooooooooooot..."

:ZUKO kicks YANOCCHI in the ribs:

ZUKO: "Don't be such a wimp! I'm suppost to have this big epiphany in the next chapter—"

YANOCCHI: "Shh! You'll spoil it!"

AANG, SOKKA and IROH: "And what about us! You're practically leaving us out of the story all together!"

:YANOCCHI rolls around on the ground lazily:

YANOCCHI: "C'mooooooon it's too hot to be angry"

READERS: "WE WANT A KISS SCENE! WHERE'S THE KISS SCENE, DAMMIT!"

:KATARA and ZUKO turn to the READERS and try to molify them:

KATARA: "It's coming, we swear! She's shown us the script!"

ZUKO: "But first there's this fight—"

YANOCCHI: "Shush!"

ZUKO: "And then there's a lot of running—"

YANOCCHI: "I said shut up!"

ZUKO: "But you'll get your romance scene by chapter—"

:YANOCCHI tackles ZUKO to the ground and slaps her hand over his mouth while sitting on his chest.:

YANOCCHI: "One more word out of you..." :she looks up at the READERS with a reassuring, if slightly nervous, smile: "It's coming right along, really!"

:KATARA smiles and bows: "Please, look forward to it!"

* * *

P.S. It's official: now that I've been hired as a waitress, I've gratuated from "amatuer-artist-living-off-her-parents" to "starving artist." (Is this a promotion, or a demotion, I wonder?) 


	17. Chapter 15

**Reversal of Fortunes**

**Avatar: The Last Airbender** fic by yanocchi

**THE STORY SO FAR:** After finally catching up with Aang and his friends, Azula, Ty Lee and Mai face them in combat. Thanks to Katara's quick thinking, she and her friends manage to escape, but not unscathed...

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN:** In which second-had introductions are made and Aang makes an unsettling observation.

* * *

"OUCH! Don't bump me, that HURTS!" 

Sokka apologized hurriedly to his sister and scooted back a few inches. Katara was sitting gingerly, her right leg stretched out in front of her and her left folded. Aside from a little minor singing on Aang and Iroh, courtesy of Azula, and a few small bruises, the only other injuries were Katara's. They weren't to be taken lightly, either.

The left side of her face was darkening with a ferocious bruise. Her eye had already swollen shut, and occasionally she would prod the inside of her cheek with her tongue. Zuko suspected the girl was forcing herself to swallow the blood from the cut, but kept silent.

In addition to the more obvious injury on her face, Katara's left elbow was scraped from her fall along with the more severe scrapes on her right knee. Zuko felt partially responsible for Katara's arm, since she had gotten the injury when he had pulled her to the ground. He didn't feel quite so bad, knowing his action had saved her life. Still, he couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of guilt as he watched her wipe cautiously at the mixture of drying blood and clinging dust.

The scrape on her knee was the worst. It was almost a whole hand's width thick and stretched from mid-calf to her knee. Katara had rolled up the remains of her leggings so she could examine it, and the angry red smear seemed to attract the eyes of the others with her. Unlike the wound on her elbow, the one on her leg bled much more freely. The blood seemed much darker than normal to Zuko.

"We don't have ANY water left," Aang said worriedly, putting aside the empty water skins. "We can't even wash your wounds off."

Katara smiled tightly at her friend. "I'll be fine."

"No, you really need to clean that up," Sokka added, leaning in to glare solemnly at Katara's knee. "It could get infected or something."

"The sooner the better," Zuko put in.

Sokka nodded and narrowed his eyes in thought. "Didn't Pakku give you some water from the—"

"NO!" Katara interrupted emphatically. Iroh, sitting nervously on Appa's head, twitched at the sudden shout. He glanced back over his shoulder apprehensively. "That water is SPECIAL! I can't waste it on little scratches like these!" She slammed her palm against the saddle next to her emphatically, then winced as the force jarred her injuries.

"Those aren't 'little scratches!'" Sokka protested.

"I said I'll be fine!"

Zuko reached across the intervening space and grabbed Katara's wrist. Ignoring her protest, he pulled her arm up so he could see her scrape. Angrily, he pointed first at her elbow, then her knee. "Does this look "fine" to you!" he demanded.

Katara glared back at him defiantly. "It's my body, I'm the healer, and I'm telling you I'll be fine!"

"If you hadn't wasted all the water on that stupid trick—"

"Stupid trick! That stupid trick saved all our lives!"

"Maybe if you used those things stuck on the side of your head, you'd have listened to me and none of this would have happened in the first place!"

"And maybe if YOU had anything BETWEEN your ears—!"

Aang pushed himself between the two squabbling teens and held up his hands in a pacifying gesture. "Come on, you two," he said soothingly, "it's not like it's the end of the world. We'll just get more water from the next lake or river we come across, and Katara will heal herself up good as new." Aang smiled hopefully at the pair. Zuko ignored the young monk and glared instead over the boy's shoulder at Katara, who was grinning like a satisfied cat.

"Right? Right?" Aang glanced between the two, but they refused to look at the other. He shot a look at Sokka, hoping for some support or encouragement, but his friend shook his head vehemently. He raised his arms in a "hands-off" pose, clearly wanting no part of the argument. Aang sighed ruefully and sat down to sulk.

'Some Avatar I am,' he thought sourly. 'I'm suppost to be this great mediator who can bring together the Spirit World and the Human World, and I can't even get two of my friends to speak civilly to each other.' This depressing line of thought was interrupted by Sokka.

"Who WERE those guys?" he asked as though he didn't believe what he had just experienced himself.

"My sister and her friends," Zuko replied, glancing back the way they had come.

Katara shook her head with a slightly disgusted expression. "I'm glad you think we're nothing alike," she told Zuko.

Zuko grunted in acknowledgement. "The last thing this world needs is another Azula. Ty Lee and Mai are bad enough."

"Those are her friends?" Aang asked curiously from his seat on Appa's head.

"Ty Lee is the pink acrobat," Zuko explained. "She's always been good at that sort of thing; cartwheels and flips... Last I heard she had only just started her chi-point technique training."

"She finished that training just before— well, a little over three years ago," Iroh put in. "That was also about the time she joined the circus."

"How do you know that?" Zuko asked, brow furrowing.

Iroh smiled and chuckled. "I always liked her. She had such a splendid sense of humor. I like to keep track of my relative's friends. She even invited me to one of her shows once."

Sokka raised his hands to forestall any further comments. "Wait wait wait, you mean you KNOW these guys?"

"Oh yes," Iroh said without hesitation.

"Since we were kids," Zuko added. "They were always playing with my sister, and that meant I had to be dragooned into playing with them too," Zuko said bitterly. Clearly the memories weren't fond ones for him. "Azula said it was to even the numbers, but really she just wanted to tease me."

"And the other girl?" Aang prompted.

Zuko made a face. "Oh, Mai. She's an expert with knives and darts. I always thought she was a little creepy. Azula was always pushing us together, probably because she knew I didn't like Mai that much."

Iroh sighed. "It's unfortunate, but probably for the best."

His nephew looked at him questioningly. "What do you mean?"

Now it was Iroh's turn to look surprised. "You didn't know? Mai's family was negotiating an engagement for the two of you."

Zuko's jaw dropped in shock. Up in the sky, there was a stunned silence interrupted only by the rush of air. Everybody was staring at Zuko somewhat expectantly.

"I— I never knew that!" he cried defensively.

Katara "tsk"ed and rolled her eyes. "Boys are so dense," she said to nobody in particular. Then, no longer interested in the conversation, she eased herself down on her left side, back to the others, and appeared to drop off to sleep.

"You had a FIANCEE!" Sokka crowed incredulously, grinning.

"I said I didn't know!" Zuko protested.

"People were predicting a good match," Iroh was saying, stroking his chin speculatively. "Mai is from an old family, and they've always been very influential at court, not to mention extremely loyal to the Fire Lord." He realized nobody was listening to him and gave up.

Aang dropped Appa's reins and turned around to join the conversation. "So, she was like your girlfriend?" he asked intently.

"If you're engaged to somebody it means you're gonna marry them," Sokka pointed out with vast superiority. "If that's not a girlfriend I don't know what is."

"Are those big ears just for decoration!" Zuko snapped at Sokka. "I didn't know about any of this!"

"So do you like her?" Aang asked, wide-eyed.

"Like her!" Zuko repeated incredulously. "She's just one of my crazy sister's stupid friends!"

Sokka leaned in close and nudged Zuko in the ribs, winking slyly at his friend. "That's what you thought THEN. What do you think NOW?"

"I hardly even KNOW her!" Zuko raged, shoving Sokka back. "I haven't seen her in more than three years. Besides, she's working for my sister now, and my sister wants me dead."

Iroh shrugged dismissively. "It doesn't really matter now whether they like each other or not," he reminded them. "After Zuko was banished the negotiations fell apart."

There was an uncomfortable pause before Aang spoke up again. "So what did you do with her?" he asked, still intent.

Zuko looked at him oddly and the young monk thought he saw a faint blush on his cheeks. "Do with her?"

"Like, what did you talk about? Did you go on walks, or give her presents?"

Once again Zuko's face dropped into an expression of frustration. "No, I keep telling you, she wasn't my girlfriend." Aang was still waiting eagerly for an answer, though, so Zuko sighed and thought back to when he was younger. "Azula made us play stupid kids games, like tag or something. She kept putting Mai and I on the same team."

Sokka looked speculatively at Zuko. "You didn't flirt with her at all?"

"Of course not! She's my sister's friend!"

Sokka gave him a blank look. "What does that matter? The girl I like is friends with MY sister."

Though nobody noticed, Katara's eyes popped open at this comment. Without trying to look like she was listening, she tilted her head every so slightly to catch the conversation.

"So you didn't like her?" Aang asked, looking slightly disappointed. "You know, the special kind of like?"

"No!" Zuko said emphatically.

"You don't have any girl you like extra?"

Zuko looked like he was about to reply, but for a fraction of a second he paused. His eyes flicked to one side so fast it was barely noticeable. But Aang noticed.

"Of course not!" Zuko said with asperity. "I don't have time for girls! Besides, how would I know any girls?"

'Katara's a girl,' Aang mused. A faintly unpleasant feeling inside made him frown as he thought. 'Was that why Zuko looked at her then?'

Katara, back still to the boys, hadn't noticed Zuko's odd reaction. She felt a slight stab of disappointment. 'Boys are such idiots!' she fumed silently, grinding her teeth. She quickly smothered her feeling of frustration, surprised at the emotion.

"Well, if you're going to eliminate your sister's friends, of course you wouldn't know any girls," Sokka told Zuko dryly. "Beggars can't be choosers."

"I'm not BEGGER!" Zuko retorted heatedly.

"Yeah, sure..."

"Even if Azula wasn't my sister," Zuko said with distaste, "just the fact that Mai is her friend would make me not like her."

At that Sokka heaved a sigh of long suffering. With a sympathetic expression, he patted Zuko on the shoulder. "I feel for you, I really do."

"What are you talking about?" Zuko asked suspiciously.

"Well, I thought I had it bad when it came to little sisters, but your sister is just NUTS."

Listening in, Katara silently promised to discuss that comment with her brother later.

Zuko glanced at Sokka mildly. "Sokka, your sister IS nuts," he said with a totally straight face.

Sokka roared with laughter and pounded Zuko on the back. It was time to have that discussion with Sokka, Katara decided angrily.

"Do you MIND?" she snapped, sitting up abruptly and fixing her brother with a sharp glare. His laughter stopped abruptly.

"I thought you were napping," he mumbled a little nervously.

"I was until you started making this racket," she pointed out caustically.

"I see what you mean, Zuko," Sokka observed with forced nonchalance. "She's got a pretty crazed look."

"Maybe because you're driving me CRAZY!"

"C'mon, you two," Aang interjected pleadingly. "Siblings shouldn't fight!"

"Zuko doesn't get along with HIS sister," Sokka protested. "Are you saying HE'S allowed to fight with Azula but I can't tease Katara?"

"Our family isn't the best example of fraternal affection," Iroh pointed out.

"Can't you at least TRY to be friendly?" Aang suggested wearily.

"Can you imagine trying to be friendly with somebody like Azula?" Sokka demanded. "It'd be like trying to cuddle up to a tiger."

"Another thing our sisters have in common," Zuko observed in an undertone, though he obviously wasn't trying very hard to keep anybody else from hearing. Sokka began laughing again and Katara threw her hands up with an exasperated sigh.

"Well you'd BETTER start being a little more friendly with THIS tiger," she snapped at the two boys. "Otherwise you'll be two very hungry jokers."

At that moment Aang's near-infinite patience reached its limit.

"That's enough!" he shouted in frustration. Everybody fell silent. Appa grunted slightly in surprise and Momo whimpered, cowering behind Iroh. "It's one thing for Sokka and Katara to joke around like that, but you can't treat people like that, Zuko! We're teammates, and we have to work together like we did today. Fighting like this doesn't help. You need to treat others with more respect!"

Sokka and Zuko withstood Aang's tirade in stunned silence. Aang got angry so rarely his temper was all the more frightening. Not only did it mean he was really and truly upset, but nobody could entirely forget that an angry Aang was often a glowing Aang.

Katara reached over and took Aang's hand in her own. "Aang, calm down," she said in concern. "It's not a big deal."

Aang looked at her incredulously. "How can you say that? He just insulted you!"

"It's just teasing, Aang," Katara assured him. "I'm not really angry, and they don't really mean it."

"But—"

"Aang, it's how friends act," Sokka put in, all traces of joking gone. "I can say this sort of thing because I know Katara understands that I love her too much to say anything REALLY mean."

"You don't need to worry about me," Katara added with an encouraging smile. "And you don't need to be so hard on Zuko."

Aang frowned at her. "Why are you taking his side?" he asked in a hurt tone.

"I'm not taking sides," Katara protested. "I'm just saying you're overreacting a little."

"She's right," Zuko spoke up for the first time. "Nobody's on a 'side' because there are no sides. We're all in this together," he said solemnly.

Aang hesitated, obviously wavering between agreeing with Zuko and ending the argument or driving home his point. "Besides," Katara added, "real friends don't REALLY fight."

Aang smiled and the whole thing was smoothed over. It wasn't until they had set up camp for the night that Aang recalled Zuko's strange hesitation earlier in the day. For some reason it troubled him, and he didn't sleep well that night.

* * *

Azula was livid. It had been hours since Ty Lee and Mai had extracted her from the tree where she had landed. She had bathed not twice but three times, and still her hair was full of sap! 

Azula sat on her bed in the large but sparse quarters she shared with her friends on the newly designed tank she had received from her father. She kept dragging her comb through her hair, and though her dark bob was no longer tangled it still reeked of spicy sap. Across the room Mai was also brushing out her hair in preparation for bed. Ty Lee had already brushed and rebraided her hair and was bent into some improbably shape. She appeared to be deep in thought, and was absently twirling the end of her braid around her finger.

The princess of the Fire Nation wanted to rage and vent her notorious anger, but she was much smarter than that. What she needed right now was not uncertain and ashamed subjects. She needed her friends to be strong and focused. And to be sure that they were strong and focused, Azula needed to learn what would motivate them.

"Hey Mai," Ty Lee said abruptly. Her friend, now finished with her hair and sitting with her back against the bed, grunted in reply. Mai wasn't fond of being disturbed from her book, but everybody forgave a few things for the sake of peace between friends. "Was it just me, or was that water tribe guy kinda cute?"

Azula and Mai gave their friend identical looks of surprise. "What?"

"It's just you," Mai said firmly. She turned back to her book.

"Really?" There was a few more moments of silence, then Ty Lee spoke again. "I think it was the ponytail."

"Huh?"

Ty Lee giggled. "You know, he had that ponytail?"

"Oh, we're still talking about the boy," Mai grumbled. Ty Lee ignored the comment, if she even heard it, and went on.

"It made him look kinda, y'know, noble. Or maybe dashing. Hmm, daring?"

"Gallant," Mai supplied with aplomb.

Ty Lee clapped her hands in delight and untangled her limbs to give Mai an enthusiastic hug from her position on the bed. "Oh, I knew you'd think of the right word, Mai!" she gushed. "You're so smart!"

Mai looked uncomfortable, though not because of Ty Lee's puppy-like display of affection. "At least you think I'm smart," she mumbled.

"Oh, don't pay any attention to Zuko," Ty Lee advised flippantly. "Boys always say the silliest things. Speaking of Zuko, don't you think he looks so different without his ponytail?"

The fairly one-sided conversation continued, but Azula smiled contentedly. She now knew what she would do to ensure Mai remained motivated.

* * *

**ATOGAKI:** My triumphant return! Well, maybe no so triumphant... I apologize for the long wait for this chapter. We had a week of REALLY hot days, and like I said before, I'm not a hot weather person. But the weather cooled off a bit, and I got a fan, so it's all good. 

If you got the classic movie reference you get a cookie. ;3

When Mai first appeared I predicted that she was Zuko's fiancée. I was wrong, but not by too much, I think. Anyway, I'm not the first to give Zuko a fiancée, and while it's not terribly important to the plot it gives it a bit of flavor.

I couldn't help giving Zuko an itty-bitty sense of humor. In "Bitter Work" I kept saying "Get the joke! C'mon, even a little smirk! Laugh, dammit!" No such luck... If I could have gotten away with keeping him the straight man I would have, but I needed him to grow a funny bone for the plot. One of the reasons this chapter took so long to write was because this is another one of those chapters that sets up large portions of the plot for later chapters.

If you're getting tired of all this plot and want some pure fluffy goodness, check out the C2 Zutara 100, which you can find through my profile or here: fanfiction. net/ c2/ 33421/3/0/1/ We're also an LJ community: livejournal. community. livejournal. com /zutara100 Okay, enough shameless self-promotion...

Music that fueled this chapter: the albums "Girls Can Tell," "Kill the Moonlight" and "Gimme Fiction" by Spoon. I was going to recommend specific tracks, but there are way too many. Also, I'm proud to say that I support my favorite artists (like Spoon) by getting music from emusic. com. If you pay for your music or just like to support the li'l guy, give me your email and I'll send you an invite to emusic. (If you sign up after I've invited you I get free DLs!)

Wow, that's a lot of atogaki... Sorry! (Vive la France!) (Happy 4th of July! Get drunk! Blow shit up! Don't get drunk and blow yourself up!) (If you've read this far, here's a little reward: fluff next chapter!)


	18. Chapter 16 Part 1

**Reversal of Fortunes**

**Avatar: The Last Airbender** fic by yanocchi

**THE STORY SO FAR**: Zuko and Iroh tell Aang and the others more about their new pursuers, but emotions are running high, at least for Aang...

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN:** In which there is an explosion.

* * *

It had been almost two days since they had left Azula and her friends behind them. For the past thirty six hours, the five humans and two creatures had traveled almost without pause. Shortly after their initial dash of escape Aang had brought Appa down on a mountainside next to a small stream. While Katara healed her wounds the boys replenished their water supply, and within a few minutes they were airborne again. They had stopped only one other time to catch a few hours of sleep between midnight and dawn, but by the time the sun's disc was above the horizon they were gone, leaving nothing to reveal their presence save some flattened grass. 

Finally fatigue caught up with them in the late afternoon of the second day. To be perfectly accurate, fatigue caught up with Appa. While his passengers might be able to doze as he flew, the flying bison didn't have that option. His normally complacent mooing took on a slightly whiney tone and his partner rubbed his head soothingly.

"How far do you think we've come?" Aang asked, concern for his large friend wrinkling his brow.

"Far," Sokka replied wearily.

"A little more specifically?"

Iroh scratched at his beard thoughtfully. "Several leagues at least," he told Aang. "I'm not familiar with how fast a flying bison travels compared to an ostrich horse or even a man on foot."

Aang chewed on his lower lip in consternation. "Do you suppose it's safe for us to make camp? Azula won't surprise us while we're sleeping or anything, will she?"

"Azula won't make her next move for another day," Zuko put in. "If something gets in her way she'll stop and make a new plan. She's not the type to rush ahead without knowing exactly what she's doing."

"Good enough for me," Aang said with a tight grin. He gave Appa's reins a little shake and guided him towards the ground. The bison went willingly. "Appa needs a rest."

"Are you sure?" Katara asked Zuko skeptically. "Your sister seems like she's pretty good at thinking on her feet."

"She is, but she'd rather have a plan. By now she probably has her new plan, but we've got enough distance between us, so we can afford to rest. For a little while at least," Zuko added grimly.

"I vote we rest for a long while," Sokka piped up, raising one hand hopefully.

"Same here," Aang said as Appa landed wearily. "We could all use a nice long rest."

"I dunno," Katara said hesitantly. "If we stay here too long Azula could catch up with us again."

Aang turned to give her a pleading look, but was a little surprised to find that she was looking to Zuko for confirmation or negation instead of himself. He didn't like that much.

Zuko leapt from Appa's back and turned to catch the bundle his uncle handed to him. "We shouldn't have any problems as long as we leave fairly early tomorrow," he told Katara.

She shot the scarred teen one last skeptical look, then shrugged. "If you say so," she said doubtfully.

Sokka slid down Appa's tail, sleeping bag in hand, and promptly rolled it out in the shade of one of the scrubby trees that dotted the landscape. They were traveling through a region of high and rocky scrubland instead of the tall lush forests in other parts of the earth kingdom. Rough craggy rocks jutted out of the ground at irregular intervals, with fragrant bristly bushes dominating the vegetation. Their camp was at the top of a small rise, and Katara guessed that if she followed the slope of the hill she'd find the source of the faint sound of rushing water.

"Don't get too comfy like that," she warned her brother. He groaned dramatically. "I need firewood."

"I don't see why you even bother making a fire," Sokka complained, though he got to his feet nonetheless. "Can't Zuko or Uncle Iroh or Aang be the fire?"

"What a great idea!" Katara gushed with false enthusiasm. "And YOU can hold the food over the fire while it cooks!"

Sokka made a face and began searching the area around the camp for promising sticks. Meanwhile Katara began to dig a shallow hole for the fire. In such a dry landscape a stray spark could cause havoc. After Aang had divested Appa of his saddle, the monk turned to watch Katara. He liked watching her work. The way she moved assuredly about the camp had a soothing effect on him. She seemed to know where everything was and how to do all the little tasks that came with setting up and breaking down camp. She paused in her digging to sit back on her heels and examine her work. The day was warm, not yet the scorching heat of summer, and Katara wiped at her brow with the back of her hand, unaware of the dusty streak she smeared across her forehead. Aang stifled a laugh. Then Katara sighed wearily and Aang felt bad for laughing. If only he could earthbend already!

An idea occurred to him and he squatted down next to Katara. "Hey," he said by way of greeting.

"Oh, hey Aang."

"Let me give you a hand," he offered.

"It's fine, I'll take care of it," Katara told him. Aang's face fell.

"Oh. I was thinking that maybe I could try earthbending... you know, to help you out," he explained.

Katara looked at him in mild amusement. "But you don't know any earthbending yet," she pointed out.

"Well, I just wanted to try..." Aang frowned at the shallow pit, not quite sure where to begin. Maybe if he was touching the ground directly...?

Katara laughed gently at him. Aang looked up at her, a little hurt by her laughter. "Don't worry about it, Aang!" she told him with a smile. "It's not so hard that you need to learn earthbending right now."

"But—"

"Aang, it's fine," Katara said more emphatically. "Why don't you help Sokka with the firewood?"

Aang's shoulders drooped in defeat. He had just wanted to help... For some reason he felt so useless. Sokka was so engrossed in the search for firewood he didn't notice Aang's odd silence while the two of them worked together. He also failed to register his friend's odd lapses when he would pause and stare off into space or glance back towards camp to look intently at Katara.

The young waterbender sat on a rock, deep in thought, with the sum of their food supply spread out in front of her. It was a disturbingly small amount. A few handfuls of rice, two bundles of dried greens, half a dozen tubers and three fish Katara had kept wrapped in leaves and frozen in a block of ice. Including Aang's private stash of nuts, Sokka's treasured jerky and the last of the hard tack, they had just enough food for two days. Two hungry days.

"Are you going to admire that or cook it?" Zuko's sardonic tone interrupted her grim calculations.

"We don't have much food left," Katara pointed out as Zuko came to stand by her. He frowned at their meager supplies darkly. "At most we'll have enough for two days."

"A week," Zuko corrected.

Katara gaped at him. "A WEEK! With this much food? We'd starve!"

"Not at all," Zuko replied calmly, glancing at Katara inscrutably. Katara had trouble reading the boy's expressions when he stood to her right like he was now. Right now it was all too easy to imagine his undamaged face looking at her with one eyebrow cocked and an expression of smug superiority on his features. The girl bristled, but Zuko continued as though he hadn't noticed. "I've gone for a week without food. Even if we had nothing but water we could last longer than a week, since we're riding Appa."

"And what will Appa eat?" Katara asked archly.

Zuko glanced over his shoulder and Katara followed his eyes. The bison had drawn all six legs under his body and was chewing something enthusiastically. The scrubby bushes closest to the sky bison looked very munched upon.

"Still," Katara said in a less doubtful tone, "I'd rather NOT live on water indefinitely. We should start looking for a town. One with a market."

Zuko frowned thoughtfully. Towns meant people, and a group as mixed as theirs would attract attention. Not to mention the fact that he, his uncle and Aang were all wanted men. On top of that, they had nothing with which to buy supplies. Zuko glanced toward the spot where his pack lay. He was thinking of the object carefully concealed that sat at the bottom of that pack. If they came across any travelers, maybe he could do something about their lack of funds...

"If you do this smart, this food will last us a week," Zuko advised Katara. She looked at him with a faint glint of anger in her eye, but she realized with some surprise that he wasn't trying to be insulting. He was looking at the small pile of food, his eyes slightly unfocused as he did some silent calculations.

"Do you really think so?" Katara murmured absently. She wasn't disagreeing with him, only confirming his estimate. She saw Zuko nod out of the corner of her eye and sighed ruefully. "Oh well. How many grains do you want for dinner tonight?" she joked bitterly. Zuko looked at her blankly.

"The portions don't have to be THAT small," he told her gravely.

* * *

As expected, Sokka complained bitterly. Katara suspected the only thing that got her brother out of bed every day was food. Sokka had a very intimate relationship with his stomach, and anything that jeopardized that relationship was taken very seriously. Iroh had accepted Katara's announcement stoically and ate his scanty portion slowly and methodically. It was Aang's reaction that troubled Katara the most. He had picked at the watery porridge listlessly without comment, only letting a few morsels past his lips, until Katara scolded him for it gently. 

"Aang, you've got to eat," she told him, a hint of worry in her tone.

"I'm not that hungry," he replied, oddly sullen.

"Please, Aang," Katara pleaded. "There's not much food, and we need to keep our strength up."

Aang looked up at her and smiled weakly. "I'm just not hungry. Do you want my portion?" he offered.

"Aang!"

Sokka elbowed between the two of them. "Since you don't want it, Katara, can I have his share?" Aang held his bowl out to Sokka, but Katara snatched it out of her brother's grasp swiftly.

"No, you can't have it!" she snapped, temper rising. "Aang needs to eat! Things will be hard enough until we get to the next town, we need to take care of each other."

"I couldn't agree more," Sokka replied nobly. "And right now Aang's taking care of me."

Katara glowered dangerously at Sokka, then pushed the bowl back into Aang's hands. "Eat it, please," she urged. "I don't want you to get sick or something." When he hesitated, Katara's expression turned sad. "I know my cooking's not that good, but you have to eat something."

Aang shook his head emphatically. "No, it tastes fine! You're a great cook, Katara." She flashed him a relieved smile and he returned it. Aang felt his bad mood dissolving. So what if Zuko had glanced at Katara when they were talking about girls? Who cares if she didn't let Aang help her? As long as Katara was smiling at him, Aang felt there was at least ONE thing right in the world. His appetite returned suddenly and he gulped down his dinner eagerly.

"Don't eat so fast," Zuko advised coolly. "You'll feel more full if you eat slower."

Sokka watched mournfully as Aang drained the last of the broth from his bowl. "You mean less hungry," he corrected. "When all you have to eat for dinner is a lousy bowl of soup, there's no way to feel full."

"You don't have to eat the LOUSY SOUP if you don't want to," Katara said bitingly.

"No, I'll eat it! I'm just saying I'm still hungry. It wasn't very filling."

"You're always hungry," Katara pointed out fondly with a wry smile.

"Now that's the truth," Iroh put in, patting his generous belly. "Short rations are never fun," he added as though speaking to himself. "My stomach feels so empty I'm surprised I don't rattle when I walk."

Zuko made a faint disparaging sound. "Chewing the air won't fill your belly, uncle," he said with his usual ill-humor. Iroh laughed away the implied insult, well accustomed as he was to his nephew's conversational skills.

"Maybe so," Iroh agreed with a sly glance at Zuko, "but I seem to recall a certain prince complaining about short rations with much more zeal." Zuko's expression darkened. The others chuckled at his surly embarrassment.

"Why did you have to go on short rations?" Sokka asked curiously. "Sure, your ship wasn't as big as Zhao's, but it never looked like you were exactly roughing it."

Zuko's face grew still and cold as he remembered. "We got caught in a storm a few months after I was first banished," Zuko related. Katara heard a kind of tense melancholy in his voice and was reminded yet again of the magnitude of Zuko's suffering. "We hadn't made landfall in over a month and when the storm overtook us half our supplies were lost. We headed for the nearest port but got turned away. It was a long three weeks," he finished shortly. He picked up a dry branch of firewood and prodded the remains of the cook fire. A stream of sparks rose up with the smoke, their fierce orange color mingling with the painted sunset sky.

"Who would turn away a ship in trouble?" Katara demanded hotly. "That's monstrous!"

She looked up in surprise when Iroh gave a short and bitter bark of laughter. Zuko's mouth twisted in a humorless smile. "It was a Fire Nation port," he said.

There was a moment of puzzled silence from Zuko's listeners. Ignoring their questioning looks, the prince leaned forward and tossed the stick he held into the fire. The red light of the setting sun illuminated him briefly as he sat back and turned his scar an angry and painful color.

"Oh. Right," Sokka said lamely.

Iroh tugged at his beard. "I'm surprised you aren't more familiar with the political situation on the sea," he said to Sokka. "You are from the Water Tribe after all."

Sokka shrugged. "Yeah, the Southern Water Tribe. It's not like we come from a big port city."

"Even before our father and the other warriors left, we didn't have much contact with other people," Katara added. "Anyway, after dad left with all the ships the only boats we had were canoes. You can't really make it to Kyoshi island in a canoe. Until we met Aang, Sokka and I had never left the South Pole. Even now there's so much of the world I haven't seen," she said with slightly wistful sigh. "I bet you and Uncle Iroh have seen so many amazing things while you were traveling."

"We were following YOU," Iroh pointed out.

"I mean before you came to the South Pole," Katara said. "What sort of places have you been to?" she asked eagerly, her face glowing with enthusiasm and the rosy light of their fire.

"Why're you so curious anyway?" Zuko asked sullenly.

Katara shrugged and smiled bashfully. "Well, I'm trying to keep my mind off the hunger..."

Aang had once again fallen into his odd stony silence. His uncharacteristic dark mood seemed to dull his sunny personality and make him blend in with the background. When he rose abruptly his friends looked at him in surprise.

"Aang...?"

"I'm going to bed," he said shortly.

"Wait a second," Katara said, rising and going after her friend. "I was thinking we could do some waterbending together, if you're not too tired." She had missed practicing with Aang, and she wanted to make up for lost time. In the back of her mind she also knew the inadequate nourishment would take its toll, and soon she wouldn't have the energy to bend.

"What for?" Aang asked in a hard voice quite unlike his normal tone. Katara, who had been reaching her hand forward to place on his shoulder, jerked her hand back as though stung.

"What do you mean?" she asked softly. "I just thought we could practice—"

Aang scowled at his friend. "If you think I need to practice that badly, you can just say so," he snapped.

"That's not what I meant!" Katara protested. "It's just that you've been working with Uncle Iroh on firebending so much, I thought it might be a good idea to review some waterbending, since we have some time now."

Something in Aang seemed to snap. His eyes flashed and his shoulders stiffened belligerently. "Are you sure we have enough time? Maybe we should ask Zuko," he suggested contemptuously, his voice rising.

Katara blinked at him, bewildered. "Zuko?" she repeated. She looked over her shoulder questioningly at the older boy but he appeared just as puzzled as she. "What are you talking about? I just wanted to practice a little!" Her tone was injured and defensive. She and Aang had had their share of arguments, but they had never fought like this. Katara was unprepared for the intensity of Aang's anger and it hurt.

"Why don't you practice with Zuko if you want to practice so bad?" Aang retorted, turning away from Katara and heading for his blankets.

"Zuko doesn't need to practice waterbending, Aang. You do."

Katara knew it was a mistake as soon as the words left her mouth, but there was no taking them back now. Aang whirled on her, his normally friendly face contorted into an angry snarl.

"Zuko's just such a great bender, he doesn't even need to practice anymore!"

"That's not—!"

"Even if Master Pakku thinks you're good enough to be my teacher, you're still not a real master!"

"Neither are you!" Katara shot back, her temper finally beginning to rise. If Aang felt tetchy it was no problem for her to endure a few minutes of discomfort until he felt better, but insulting her was a different matter entirely.

"It's not my fault you're a bad teacher!"

"Maybe if you weren't such a bad student and actually PRACTICED!"

"And maybe if I had somebody worth practicing WITH I would DO some PRACTICING!" Aang shouted at Katara in a voice dripping with venom. Katara sucked in a sharp angry breath. The two of them were so involved in their argument they had become oblivious to everything else around them. Appa shifted restlessly, upset by the loud and angry voices. Momo clung to Sokka's shoulder, whimpering, while the boy stared at his sister and friend in open-mouthed horror. Next to him, Iroh could only manage a shocked stare. His eyes were so wide they seemed as though they would fall out of his head. Zuko could only gape.

"Who'd want to practice with you anyway!" Katara blurted, her voice trembling on the verge of breaking. She didn't know if it was anger or sadness that made her throat close up, but for whatever reason she couldn't seem to draw a proper breath.

"Hmph!" Aang snorted, snatching his staff up violently. "I don't even feel like waterbending anymore!" He snapped his staff open, but even the familiar sound tasted angry to her ears. A fierce gust of wind rushed around the camp, tossing dust into the air and making the fire gutter. Katara closed her eyes against the assault, and when she opened them a second later Aang was already gliding out over the rocky landscape. The red paper wings of his glider caught the last rays of sunlight.

"FINE!" Katara shouted up at the sky savagely. "WHO NEEDS YOU ANYWAY! I CAN PRACTICE WITH ZUKO!" There was no response from the fading blot of orange. Katara stared after him for a moment, trembling. Then she spun on her heel and stomped back to the fire. Sokka opened his mouth to say something, but had no idea what could possibly ease the pain his sister obviously felt so keenly.

He didn't have to say anything. Instead of resuming her seat at the fire, Katara grabbed Zuko by the sleeve and yanked him to his feet. His shout of protest sounded feeble compared to the towering rage the emanated from the girl.

"Come on, Zuko! We're going to go practice!" she snapped. Without pausing for a reply she turned back around and stormed off down the hill towards the stream, dragging the stupefied Zuko behind her.

The little camp seemed to ring with the echoes of the shouts that had been exchanged only moments before. Iroh and Sokka sat side by side in a daze. The ferocity of Katara's anger was so great it still hung in the air and for a long minute they couldn't even bring themselves to move. It was as if any movement would bring the focus of Katara's rage onto themselves. Finally, Sokka slowly turned to Iroh.

"Do you think we've got any tea left?" he asked weakly.

"A nice cup of soothing tea would be lovely," the grey-haired old man replied with forced poise.

* * *

**ATOGAKI:** Whoooo, heavy chapter... This is such an important part of the story I wanted to be extra sure it came out right. Poor goreandbeans has read this same chapter about 5 times by now, I'm sure. She's the world's greatest beta reader/editor and I love her to bits and pieces. I apologize that this chapter took so long, and it's such a depressing chapter too... In my original outline things ended on a more cheerful note, but I didn't really feel up to writing a 16-page chapter. The next chapter is much more upbeat, I SWEAR, though just about anything would be compared to this... X/ But there's some fluff...:apologetic grin: 

I don't like making Aang suffer, and I think we all had an image of a really sweet, gentle boy after the first season. Now, though, especially after "Fury of Aang" (more on that in a sec) I don't feel so worried that this will be seen as OOC. I've got a little rant about Katara's character, but I'll save that for the next chapter, since it'll make more sense.

About the starvation/survival thing... Yes, it's entirely possible to consume nothing but water for a week and survive with little to no damage to your overall health. Of course, it's not something I recommend. I do it once a year for religious reasons, and it's miserable. Please take good care of yourselves!

So Fury of Aang... OMIGAWD! My perception of the characters changed a lot. I'm glad that Aang got de-Sued a bit, since the whole "noble monk" thing only works up to a point. I have to say, I honestly got a chill when he killed that bug! And poor Toph! She also got de-Sued. I like that we got to see what it takes to tone down Toph's (admittedly totally kick-ass) attitude, and also how she and Katara are better friends. Katara, though... But that's a rant for another day! X3

* * *

**AND NOW, TIME FOR A GAME OF GOOD NEWS/BAD NEWS!**

**Good news**: I'm going to the San Diego Comic Convention! I don't have to pay for any of it! There's gonna be a bunch of cool Avatar stuff going on, like panels with the creators and Zuko and Sokka's voice actors. Best of all, they'll be showing a sneak preview of "Secret of the Fire Nation" there! And, just cuz I can, I'll be dressed up as Jun for at least part of the time. If you're going too, let me know and maybe I can meet you!

**Bad news**: I got laid off. (ToT)


	19. Chapter 16 Part 2

**Reversal of Fortunes**

**Avatar: The Last Airbender** fic by yanocchi

**THE STORY SO FAR**: Zuko and Iroh tell Aang and the others more about their new pursuers, but emotions are running high, and this time it's not just Aang!

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN PART 2**: In which there is a non-fight.

* * *

Katara ran unthinkingly towards the stream, following the sound of water over rocks. She felt light-headed from anger and her mind could only hold one concept; once she got to the water, everything would be okay again. The loose, dusty ground slid under her feet, hurrying her onwards. The dry branches of the scrubby underbrush lashed at her arms before snapping off, but she ignored everything, heedless of even those branches that came dangerously close to relieving her of an eye or two. 

Finally, after an indeterminable amount of time, she reached the stream. It was actually a small river, a few meters of rippling and churned water running between the sloping banks. A flat strip of reddish dusty earth separated the fringe of bushes from the water. Katara stumbled to a stop, her feet still trying to move at a trot. She paused, panting and emotionally drained, to stare at the rushing water. Idly she wondered how the water managed to stay such a brilliant sapphire blue despite the dusty brown landscape. Her moment of leisure was ruined by a curse. She turned, startled and wary, to look at the bedraggled Zuko.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded, angry that he would follow her when she so obviously wanted to be alone.

"You dragged me here!" he shouted back. His own anger seemed tinged with a slight whiney edge.

"Oh. Right." Katara spent a moment trying to recall why she had brought Zuko. Her fight with Aang came rushing back to her, reigniting her rage. Her hands curled into fists and she felt an overpowering urge to hit something. Or break something... breaking was good.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Zuko demanded warily.

Katara wordlessly drew a stream of water from the river and lashed out at Zuko with it. She wasn't trying very hard to hit him, and as expected he dodged easily. Zuko leapt to one side with an angry shout, a flame dagger appearing in each hand.

"What are you thinking!" he roared at her, livid.

"If Aang won't practice with me, you'll have to do," Katara replied in a hard tone.

"'Have to do?'" Zuko repeated indignantly.

Katara launched a series of icicles at him, and he easily melted them. She braced herself for him to attack, but to her surprise he remained where he was, never coming out of his relaxed defensive stance. "Are you going to practice with me or not?" she demanded.

"You don't want to practice, you want to fight," Zuko pointed out angrily. He saw Katara flush in embarrassment. 'Bull's-eye,' he thought ruefully. He hadn't really imagined Katara as the type to turn violent when she was upset, but then he didn't really know her that well. Despite the growing bond between Zuko and the other members of their mismatched party, he realized that it was largely a superficial friendship. He didn't know Katara or her brother that well at all, and hadn't really made many efforts to change that fact.

"I— I'm just trying to blow off some steam!" she retorted hotly.

"That makes perfect sense," Zuko said. "After all, you are a waterbender, I guess."

Katara hesitated, trying to understand Zuko's remark. After a moment her unintentional pun sunk in. Her face darkened in anger. With an almost bestial shout she shot a pillar of ice at Zuko. He stepped nimbly to one side. Katara's anger had made her sloppy. When she tried to curve the ice to follow Zuko's movements the water trembled under the force of her will and lost its shape, dropping to the dry ground with a splash.

Zuko noticed the change in Katara's bending abilities. In the past she had proven herself to be a formidable opponent, her level head and quick thinking making for a powerful combination. Now, however, her normally cool temper was replaced with hot rage. Her attacks were powerful, no doubt, but she lacked the control needed to truly challenge Zuko.

Even while he stored the thought away for future perusal the prince was trying to think of how to get Katara to calm down. Fighting her now, in such a state, would only enrage her further since Zuko would easily win against her clumsy and heavy-handed attacks. He could try dodging until she wore herself out, but the exhaustion that followed intense bending was deep and their party couldn't afford to have her incapacitated.

Zuko backed away from Katara a few steps, and she watched him intently, preparing for him to attack. Instead, he turned his back on her and began to walk away.

"I'm leaving," he announced firmly. He felt the hairs rise on the back of his neck and rolled to one side just in time. An icicle buried itself in the tree just ahead of him. Alarmed, Zuko whirled to look at Katara. He had just enough time to bring his guard up before she was on him, attacking with insane ferocity.

"Come back here and fight me!" she growled. Zuko didn't reply. He was too busy fending off tendrils of striking water. As the initial onslaught fell off slightly, Zuko saw openings to attack the waterbending girl, but couldn't bring himself to take advantage of them. Katara noticed he was holding back and darted in close to grab at him, bare-handed.

"FIGHT ME!" she insisted, her tone anguished.

Zuko caught her arm and wrestled her to immobility. "Why should I?" he demanded fiercely. "Aang's the one you're angry at, not me!"

"FIGHT ME!" she screamed again. She made one last clumsy effort at waterbending, but without both hands she lacked the power to do any damage. A bucket's worth of water splashed over both of them harmlessly. Zuko easily captured her other arm. Giving up on bending, she struggled to reach him, her hands bent into claws and her feet in their soft boots kicking at his shins.

"It's not my fault Aang's mad at you!" Zuko reminded her, holding her straining arms away from his face.

"Why won't you fight me!" Katara raged, almost pleadingly. She ceased kicking and much of the force went out of her attacks.

"There's been enough fighting for one day," Zuko replied grimly.

At that Katara seemed to melt. Her arms went limp in Zuko's hands and her shoulders slumped. The cold glare left her eyes, and the tight set of her mouth softened. When two large tears welled up in each eye Zuko thought for a moment that she really was melting. Then Katara burst into sobs.

Zuko was shocked. He had known Katara had been crying before, when he had insulted Yue, but her tears had come silently and with a certain dignity. She had cried like a woman then. Now, she cried like a girl. Her shoulders shook and her breath came in gasps between mournful, wailing sobs. She sagged in Zuko's grip, head hanging so low that it brushed against Zuko's chest. Katara's tears ran from her eyes, drenching her cheeks to roll off her nose and land in the puddle created by her one-sided fight with tiny plops.

Taken aback, Zuko released her wrists. Katara promptly threw her arms about his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. Zuko could feel her hot tears seeping through the rough fabric of his shirt. He stood there awkwardly, unsure of what to do with his hands. Should he pat her on the head? Then where did his other hand go? Was he suppost to hold her shoulders? His odd train of thought was interrupted when Katara's sobs broke off. For a moment she stood there, hiccupping, then burst into a fresh round of crying.

Nervously Zuko placed one hand on her shoulder and with the other gingerly patted her on the back.

"Uhhh, it's okay?" he said weakly. Katara whimpered, but kept crying. Zuko wracked his brain for something else to say. "Everything... will... be all right?" he offered. That didn't seem to help, but at least it didn't make things worse. He felt more than heard Katara speaking and bent his head a little closer.

"...he doesn't come back? What if he really won't waterbend anymore? It's all my fault! I'm a horrible teacher! Now he'll never master all the elements and he— he— he'll DIIIIEEE!"

Zuko looked at the top of her head curiously. She wasn't angry that Aang had insulted her, but the thought that he might follow through on a threat even Zuko saw as childish had sent her into hysterics. She took the responsibility of instructing the Avatar so seriously... Even as he thought it, Zuko knew the idea was wrong. She hadn't given up her home, her family, the only world she had ever known just for duty. There were more important things than duty. Like love.

Zuko understood that. He used to think that winning back his honor was all that mattered. Now he could see that it wasn't his honor he had been trying to regain but his father's love instead. At 14 it was easier to call his quest one for honor; his fragile teenaged masculinity couldn't handle things like love. In fact, love was just a difficult thing to handle for anybody. It was the most powerful emotion, and yet it could make a person so weak. Zuko looked down at Katara again. She hadn't known Aang more than a few months and yet the mere thought of him coming to any harm left her devastated.

He somberly wrapped his arms around Katara. He knew what a broken heart felt like. It broke when his mother vanished. It broken when his father scarred him. Now her heart was breaking as her friend scorned her. Zuko patted Katara's back soothingly and slowly her crying lost its desperate edge. She kept crying, though. Now she was crying for the home she had left behind, the family whose wellbeing she knew nothing of, the anguish of the past several months.

Zuko felt a wrench deep within himself, and quietly held Katara closer.

* * *

**ATOGAKI: **A shorter chapter than usual, and I'm splitting up the chapters again because I LIKE my chapter numbering, dammit! This time it'll be a 3-part chapter, so one more post until everybody is all happy again. I wrote the first page of this chapter on the plane flying to the San Diego Comic-Con, so I've been TRYING to update faster... :P 

So remember that rant I promised last chapter about Katara? I thought she was a TOTAL Mary-Sue, and she is, but at least she makes SENSE as a Mary-Sue. Example; In "Fury of Aang" Katara is all perfect and sweet and nice and never loses her temper, even when everything is going to hell. She takes surprisingly good care of everybody, but that's built into her character and she's consistent about it. But just when things start calming down (like when they reach the rock in the desert and they think they've found civilization) she slips back into 14-year-old-kid mode and snaps at Sokka. My point is, she's a well-made Sue. That may sound oxymoronic, but I think it's true. Also, she's a good leader. Like an EXCELLENT leader. But she's also 14. In "The Chase" she gets all freaked out when Toph isn't listening to her as a leader, and she reacts like a 14-year-old. All of this is my justification for making her a weepy sap in this chapter. She's been dissed as a leader, as a friend and as a bender. One she's annoyed, two she's pissed, three she's nuts.

Zuko, of course, was SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE in this chapter. :3 That's all there is to it.

Oh yeah, and there was this Convention I went to, and that was okay, I guess... XD Seriously, though, it rocked out loud. I had so much fun and met so many awesome people. Yes, I dressed up like Jun. Yes, I met Dante and Jack (Zuko and Sokka) PLUS Aaron Ehasz (head writer) and Giancarlo Volpe (director.) Not only that, I got my picture taken with all four of them, plus autographs from Dante and Jack. There are a few pictures floating around on cosplay. com (taken by Eurobeat King) and avatarspirit. net also got some shots of me, Gowa as Avatar Kyoshi and Kathy as Aang. We may also appear in Nickelodeon magazine! I'll put the full story in my profile later so those of you who missed out on SDCC can get caught up.

Since my faithful goreandbeans is on vacation with her family, Outsane betaed this chapter. Props to her. Also, keep an eye out for some one-shots and drabbles I'll be writing for the Zutara100 community both here and at LJ.

* * *

**We've all heard it a million times, and we've all said it a million times, but that won't make it any less true. **Mako, the actor who played Iroh, passed away last Friday. It's always troubling to me when I can't find the right words to express how I feel. I'm an author, and expressing things through words is what I do. But the truth is I don't have anything poetic or witty or meaningful to say. Mako was a good man, a good actor, a good person. He brought characters to life. With his death, characters like Iroh die too. That's why I found myself at a loss for words. Not only has an actor died, but a character we loved has died as well. To fans like us who imerse ourselves in the show, Iroh was more than just ink; he was a friend, and in a way he was our uncle too.

With that said, I don't know what else to say. We've all lost a member of our family. "Thank you" and "we'll miss you" don't seem to cover it. At a time like this, I bow to the power of raw emotion over that of words. To limit this emotion with words would only cheapen it. Therefore, I won't try to express this emotion that I feel, or try to express your emotion for you.

Mako, the man who brought Iroh to life, has died. That, I think, is all that can be said.


	20. Chapter 16 Part 3

**Reversal of Fortunes**

**Avatar: The Last Airbender** fic by yanocchi

**THE STORY SO FAR:** Zuko and Iroh tell Aang and the others more about their new pursuers, but emotions are running high, and not just for Aang!

**Standard disclaimer applies**.

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN PART 3**: In which there is a reconciliation.

* * *

Despite the overwhelming anger he had felt before, it only took a few minutes of gliding for Aang to calm down. The sensation of breezes flowing over his body, the shifting pressure in the air as the heat of the day slowly dissipated, and the simple feel of moving with the winds soothed all the boy's anxieties away. 

'Waterbending and firebending is okay, but I'll always love airbending the best,' Aang thought happily, tilting the wings of his glider into an exhilarating spiral. As soon as the thought passed through his mind he felt bad. He had said such awful things to Katara, and he hadn't meant any of them. 'I've got to go back and apologize,' Aang realized. He flipped his glider around and began flying back towards their camp.

Not only did he have to make up with Katara, but Zuko too. He had been too hard on him the other day. And poor Sokka, and Uncle Iroh! They had to put up with Aang when he was treating everybody so badly!

As he neared the spot where they had set up camp Aang spotted the glimmer of moonlight on water. At another time he would have been filled with anxiety at the sight; if the moon was this high in the sky so soon after sunset, it meant summer was getting ever closer. Now, though, all he could think of was making things right with his friends. Katara was probably at the river, Aang surmised, and swooped lower to scan the bank. He quickly spotted a figure at the water's edge. He was about to call out to the person, but something told him not to. Instead, he landed silently a few yards away behind a dense bush and watched.

* * *

Katara felt worn out. It had been a long and hard day, and all of the stresses seemed to be piling up on her shoulders. After her good long cry every part of her body felt heavy and weak. Her eyes were hot and dry, and her throat ached. Yet somehow she felt oddly... good. 

It was such a relief to let out all her emotion, but that wasn't why she was so contented. It was, Katara admitted, because of Zuko. He was holding her firmly, letting her lean against him. His strong arms supported her. One was wrapped low around her back, the other patting her gently between the shoulders in a slow, comforting rhythm.

It was all so comfortable... Katara took a deep contented breath. Zuko's scent filled her nose; the smell of burned cinnamon and nutmeg underlain by a faint and not unpleasant hint of sweat. Her arms tightened involuntarily around his neck and an odd shiver that had nothing to do with her damp clothes ran up Katara's spine.

Her eyes snapped open suddenly. She felt a rush of blood to her cheeks. Sensing a change, Zuko lifted his arms ever so slightly.

"Um," he said softly and hesitantly.

Katara hurriedly dropped her hands and stepped out of the circle of his arms. Zuko released her just as swiftly. For a long moment they stood there, no more than a foot apart, their eyes darting about in an effort to avoid the other's face.

"Thanks," Katara said in a tone that was much too cheerful to be natural. "I guess I just needed to get that off my chest," she added, trying to turn a nervous fidget into a casual flick of her hair.

"Yeah, sure," Zuko mumbled. He absently rubbed a hand over a damp patch near his shoulder. Katara shifted in embarrassment. That was the spot her head had been only moments ago.

"Sorry about that," she offered, reaching up to bend her tears off his clothes.

"About what?" Zuko asked, startled by the apology.

"Well, using you as a tissue, for starters," Katara said wryly. She drew the water from their one-sided bending battle off his clothes as well and let the undulating stream fall back into the river. Zuko watched silently. When she finished he caught her eye.

"You're good," he told her firmly. His expression was grave. Katara looked at him questioningly. "A good bender," he added. "Aang was wrong."

Katara blinked at Zuko, a bright blush rising to her cheeks again. She felt her stomach do something acrobatic and looked away quickly. "Well, even if he was, if he thinks he can't learn waterbending from me, he'll leave."

"And go where? Back to the North Pole?"

Katara shrugged disconsolately. "Maybe he'd go back to the swamp and have Hue teach him."

"Well I wouldn't go to any swamp," Zuko put in stubbornly. "And if I don't go, Uncle won't go, and then Aang wouldn't have anybody to teach him firebending."

Katara gave him an odd look before breaking down and allowing herself a small smile. "Well, if he left one bending teacher, I don't know if he'd have that much trouble leaving two," she said in a melancholy tone. She sighed deeply and glanced over at the river. "I just don't want anything to happen to him," she murmured. Zuko watched her silently, troubled by something he didn't want to name.

"I bet it's hard for you," Katara went on, "since you've been on both sides now. First you wanted to capture Aang so your father could win this war, but now you're helping Aang get ready to fight against your father. I don't know if I could handle that," Katara said with a shake of her head.

"Do you not trust me?" Zuko asked quietly.

Katara looked up at him in surprise. "What? No! Of course I trust you! I'm just glad I don't have to make that kind of choice. If I had to chose between somebody I loved and the whole world..." Again Katara shook her head, more vehemently this time. "I guess I'm kinda lucky," she added with a small laugh. "Helping Aang means I'm helping the world, so it's not much of a choice."

Katara was looking up at the moon as it began to peek into view through the sheltering trees, so she didn't see the brief stricken expression on Zuko's face. However, from his position in the bushes nearby Aang could see it clearly. He wore a similarly dismayed expression, but managed to remain silent in his hiding spot.

Katara turned when Zuko began to speak haltingly. "There's— there's a lot of things to— to like in the world," he said awkwardly. Katara looked at him in puzzlement. The young man shrugged uncomfortably under her gaze. "Maybe that's what your princess thought," he added.

"Yue?" Katara looked up at the moon once more. When she turned back to look at Zuko she was smiling. "Maybe you're right," she said. "With friends like her, and friends like us, Aang'll be just fine."

Silently, wracked with guilt, Aang turned away and hurried back towards camp.

Meanwhile, Zuko stood there, stupefied, unable to reply. He wanted to tell her how beautiful she looked with her lashes damp with tears, her cheeks flushed and dimpled ever so slightly by her smile. He knew what it was he had wanted to say before, back when they had sat by the springs, and when they had talked late at night by the fire. And now he knew how to say it... Heart thumping nervously, Zuko lifted his hand towards Katara.

"Katara—"

"All right!" Katara announced enthusiastically, drowning out Zuko's words. Impetus lost and nerve broken, Zuko could only stand there, petrified.

"I'm going back to camp, and even if Aang says he'll never waterbend again, I'll MAKE him!" She let her breath out in whoosh. Throwing back her shoulders, she turned back in the direction they had come and began to stride purposefully up the slope. "Come on, Zuko!"

It took Zuko a minute to collect himself before he could follow.

* * *

Aang hurried through the dry and crackling underbrush back towards camp, his mind in turmoil. He didn't understand any of this! He didn't understand what was going on inside his own mind. 

He did understand what was going on in Zuko's mind, though. When Katara had said that she didn't have to choose between a person she loved at the world, since she was helping Aang, the young monk had felt a surge of joy. But in the same instant he had seen Zuko's face and the joy had died with painful suddenness. Zuko had drawn the same conclusion as Aang. Katara loved Aang, Zuko had thought. And though maybe Zuko hadn't realized what his expression meant, or even that he had made such a face, Aang knew. Aang knew all too well.

A confused welter of emotions washed over Aang. Triumph, pride, love, elation... And guilt. He thought he had won Katara's affections, but that meant he had beaten his own friend. That wasn't a pleasant emotion.

But in the end, Aang had lost. Instead of trying to win Katara over, Zuko had given up. He had bowed out, thinking Katara's heart belonged to Aang. But Aang knew. Katara loved him, yes, but like a brother. From his hidden vantage point not far from his friends, Aang watched Zuko relinquish his first love. Because of a misunderstanding. The banished prince's quiet dignity, his noble surrender... Aang couldn't take it. He had fled.

Only a few paces from their camp Aang broke through the verdant edge of the river's growth and passed into the moonlight. The silver light seemed to strike Aang across the shoulders and he paused, recalling what Yue had told him on his last trip into the Spirit World...

* * *

"Aang, you're a good person," Yue whispered sadly. "You love so many people, and it's that love that sets you apart from the man you'll face by the end of this summer. But you're the Avatar," she said more firmly, raising her face. The vague and slightly distracted expression was gone, replaced by a stern visage. Yue's young face seemed ageless and infinite, full of wisdom, and yet somehow fresh and new. It was the face of a denizen of the Spirit World. Oddly, Yue looked more familiar with a faint frown. 

"I know," Aang replied. "I have responsibilities."

"You're too concerned with love," Yue told him firmly, pinning him with a glare. Aang drew back, startled.

"But I thought you just said—"

"There's more than one type of love, Aang. Right now you're too preoccupied with one kind, when what you need to be focusing on is another kind." Seeing his confused look, Yue's expression softened. "You're looking for this kind of love," Yue said, laying a finger over Aang's heart, "when you need to worry more about this kind of love," she finished, touching her finger to Aang's forehead, right at the tip of his arrow tattoo.

A sudden rush of images filled Aang's mind. He saw mothers and babies, brides and grooms, sisters and brothers, kings and peasants. He saw farmers nourish seeds from sprout to tree, and artisans labor over tapestries and pottery. And somehow, woven throughout, he saw flashes of Katara.

"Treasure the love you have for your friends," he heard Yue's voice whisper. Something told Aang her words were more than a suggestion.

"But—" Aang managed to stammer out, his head still swimming from the images that flooded his mind. "I thought you said you were a spirit? That you didn't feel this sort of thing anymore...?"

Yue laughed softly and to Aang is sounded like the voice reach him from the other end of a long tunnel. "I AM the MOON spirit, Aang," she reminded him with a hint of wry humor. "Do you know how many love poems I hear every night?"

Then Aang felt the cool press of her lips against his cheek. Moments later his eyes opened, the concerned faces of his friends clustered around him.

* * *

Aang's feet began to drag and he came to a stop, shoulders slumped. He tipped his head up and looked at the moon sadly. 

"That's what you meant, wasn't it?" he whispered. "She'll never be anything more than my friend, will she?"

The hazy halo around the moon seemed to solidify and Aang found himself looking up at Yue's face. He gave a start and fell back a step.

"Would that be so bad?" Yue asked him with an indulgent smile. Aang frowned. He heard the words, but Yue's lips didn't move, and the night air remained still, the chirping of the insects uninterrupted.

"Well, no," Aang replied grudgingly. "It's just—"

"And nobody ever said Katara would be the only girl you'll ever meet," Yue interrupted.

Aang stared up at Yue's figure uncomprehendingly for a minute. Then the ethereal figure gave him a mysterious smile, and Aang felt an answering grin spread across his features. Before he could thank Yue for her encouragement the image faded, leaving him alone.

Moments later he heard a shout and turned towards the voice, surprised.

"Aang! There you are!"

Katara rushed towards Aang, an intent look on her face.

"Katara!" Aang opened his mouth to unleash a torrent of apologies, but his voice was choked off when Katara threw her arms around him in a crushing hug.

"Thank goodness I found you! SOKKA! ZUKO! UNCLE IROH! I FOUND HIM! When I got back Sokka and Iroh said you hadn't come back yet. I didn't know where to look for you, I was worried that maybe you'd gone too far and couldn't find your way back to camp. How did you end up on the SOUTH side of camp? You were heading WEST before!"

By the time Katara paused to take a breath the others had joined them. She released her hug, but kept a firm grip on Aang's shoulders.

"Katara, I wanted—" Aang began again.

"And another thing!" Katara interrupted, her worried expression replaced by one of iron will. Aang winced in anticipation. "I don't care if you don't want to waterbend ever again, I'll MAKE you! You're going to be the best Avatar ever, and even if you hate me I'll turn you into the best waterbending airbender in the world!"

Aang gaped at Katara. That hadn't been the lecture he had been expecting. Over the girl's shoulder he saw Sokka scratching at his head with a rueful expression. Iroh was chuckling softly. Zuko was pretending to ignore the whole thing, but Aang noticed the way his good eye kept darting over to glance at the tableau as it played out.

Then Aang took a good look at Katara. He knew she had been crying; he had gathered that much from listening in on her conversation with Zuko. He was startled by how red her eyes looked, though, and he could feel her fingers gripping his arm nervously through the fabric of his tunic. She was so worried for him, after all he had said to her, even though she thought that maybe he hated her, she was going to stand with him and turn him into the best Avatar ever.

She was right. With friends like these by his side, Aang couldn't fail.

"With a teacher like you, waterbending should be a piece of cake," Aang announced tremulously, smiling up at Katara.

Once again she wrapped her arms around him in a crushing embrace. Aang though he heard the others heave a collective sigh of relief. What would they have done if Aang and Katara hadn't made up? Yet again, Aang was struck by how heavily the fates of those he cared about weighed on his shoulders. This was his family now. He had brought these people together from all over the globe, across lines of war a century old, and he had drawn them into a family; his family. At that moment Aang didn't care about the rest of the world. He vowed he would suffer anything to keep this miss-matched family together.

He returned Katara's hug. "I'm sorry I said those things to you, Katara," he said softly and sadly. "I didn't mean it. I— I was just—"

"I understand, Aang," Katara reassured him. "I'm sorry too."

Aang shook his head against her shoulder. "No, I'm more sorry!"

"No, Aang, I'm the one who's sorry!"

"Are you going to argue about who's more sorry now?" Zuko demanded sharply, arms folded huffily across his chest.

Katara and Aang released each other, blinking. Argue? About such a little thing? Simultaneously, they realized how silly they both sounded, and burst into gales of relieved laughter.

* * *

**ATOGAKI: **Not too much to say about this chapter, really. The first part was really easy and fun to write, but Aang's internal monologues and Aangst were kinda hard. I did enjoy torturing Zuko, though... :evil grin: 

The next chapter will start accelerating the plot, so I'm looking forward to that with mixed excitement and raw terror.

Songs that helped write this chapter: Old Friend by Rancid, Heart Like A Lion by Pressure Point, and Wish I Would Have Kissed You by ruskabank.

Outsane kindly betaed this chapter. I owed it to her after making her cry... ;3


	21. Chapter 17 Part 1

**Reversal of Fortunes**

**Avatar: The Last Airbender** fic by yanocchi

**THE STORY SO FAR:** Feeling the strain on their resources, the gaang is forced onto short rations. A strain on emotions pushes Katara and Aang to short tempers, but all is forgiven just as quickly. However, Aang is troubled by certain revelations...

**Standard disclaimer applies**.

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN:** In which Zuko regains his confidence and Aang realizes that losing can be good too.

* * *

"So I can eat, right?" Sokka asked eagerly. He was hunched over his heaping bowl of rice porridge possessively. "You're sure?" 

"Yes, I'm sure!" Katara replied in exasperation. She continued to serve up food for the others.

"Really sure?" Sokka insisted. "Really REALLY sure?"

"JUST EAT IT ALREADY!" Katara snapped at her brother. She made a disgusted face and turned away as he began to shovel food into his mouth, scarcely using the spoon.

"I still don't think it's a good idea," Zuko grumbled. After a single day on short rations they had caught sight of a town in the distance from Appa's back. Already looking forward to fresh food, and lots of it, Katara had cheerfully cooked the last of their supplies into a hearty stew. Zuko seemed to be the only one disagreeing with her idea.

"What if they won't sell us food? What if they don't have any food?" Zuko insisted.

"Don't be such a pessimist," Sokka said to his friend dismissively. "That's my job."

"It's not pessimism," Zuko argued, "it's REALSIM."

"That's a style of art," Iroh pointed out in an undertone. Zuko shot his uncle a venomous glare. The older man ignored the look and continued to eat.

"I'm just saying it's a possibility that maybe we won't be able to get any food here," Zuko insisted. He reached for the bowl that Katara offered him, but she pulled it away at the last minute. "Hey!"

"Fine, if you think we should save some of the food, just in case, we will," she said with artful indifference. She shot a glance over her shoulder in time to see Zuko's dismayed expression.

"Er, well, not too much..." Zuko amended, looking hungrily at the steaming bowl Katara held casually. Sokka, Aang and Iroh struggled to smother their laughter.

She regarded the portion critically, as though giving careful consideration to how much she would allow Zuko to eat, then gave up and burst into laughter.

"You're just too easy to tease, Zuko!" she giggled, handing him the bowl.

"Tease? What!" Zuko spluttered, chagrined.

"Just eat your breakfast," Katara laughed.

They broke camp a short while later. It was a short flight for Appa from their camp to the edge of the town. Prudently, Aang landed the bison just out of sight. While he warned his furry friend to stay put, the rest of his friends prepared for the short walk into town.

"We need some more supplies," Sokka said critically. "I'm starting to think it'd be a good idea to carry extra water, just in case. And we need some more things for around camp, now that we've got two extras."

"I think I'll join you," Iroh offered.

Katara closed her eyes in thought. "I think I know everything we'll need when it comes to food."

Aang eagerly took the lead. "Let's get going. I want to see if I can figure out who that girl from the swamp is."

"It wouldn't be that easy, would it?" Sokka asked skeptically. "I mean, the very first town we come to? Come on!"

"Well what if this IS the right town?" Katara pointed out. "Should he NOT look just because your famous instincts tell him it's too easy?"

Sokka gave his sister a hurt look. "Why do you always have to bring that up?"

"What about you, Zuko?" Iroh asked his nephew.

Zuko shrugged dismissively. "I don't have anything in particular that needs to get done."

Katara smiled brightly and took Zuko's sleeve. "Oh good, you can help me carry the groceries."

Zuko gave her an apprehensive glance. "Uh, I think Aang should help you instead," he replied evasively.

Katara released his arm, confused. "You do?"

"Right, he knows what you normally get, doesn't he?" He shot the his young friend a slightly pleading look. "He'd probably remember if you forgot anything." As the five of them stepped out of the woods and headed into town Zuko snaked a hand out and pulled Aang over. "Here, you help Katara with the food."

To Katara's immense surprise, Aang gave her an almost panicked look and squirmed out of Zuko's grip. Darting around behind the scarred boy, he gave him a slight push towards Katara. "Uh, why don't you do it," Aang said brightly.

"Me? Why me?"

"Well, you're bigger, so you can carry more stuff."

"But— erm, I need to check to see if Azula's been through here," Zuko hedged.

Katara narrowed her eyes at the pair suspiciously. "I thought you just said you didn't have anything to do..."

Zuko's eyes skittered away from Katara's gaze nervously. "Well, it just occurred to me..."

"Getting the food won't take that long," Aang said casually, still urging Zuko on from behind. "After you help Katara, you can go look for your sister."

Zuko winced at that. "I really wish you wouldn't say it like that," he complained.

"Like what?"

"Calling Azula 'my sister.' It sounds too nice."

Katara and Sokka silently exchanged knowing looks, then rolled their eyes. "Uncle Iroh and I are gonna go ahead," Sokka called to the trio with a wave. "Meet back here in an hour?" Katara returned the wave and they split up.

"Why don't YOU go with Katara, and then she can help you look for the girl from your dream?" Zuko was saying to Aang.

"But I'm the only one who knows what the girl looks like," Aang protested. "Katara's met Azula before."

The two boys were so involved in their debate at this point that they had both turned away from Katara and were arguing animatedly with each other, though in friendly tones. Katara glared meaningfully at the them, but since neither of them was paying her the slightest amount of attention, her efforts were in vain. Finally, frustrated, Katara threw her hands up.

"Forget it!" she burst out, turning away. "I'll do it myself!" The irritated waterbender stormed off in a huff, leaving the puzzled pair behind.

"What's gotten into her?" Aang asked. Zuko shrugged silently. The two boys stood looking at each other for a moment awkwardly, then Zuko stuffed his hands into his pockets and headed into town with his normal purposeful stride.

"Hey, where are you going?" Aang asked, following.

"To look for Azula," Zuko replied shortly.

"I thought you said she wouldn't be bothering us yet."

"I said she PROBABLY couldn't have caught up by now," Zuko corrected. "It won't take me very long to find out if she's been through this town, and it's better to be safe than sorry."

"Oh, I see," Aang said quietly, still following his tall friend. The two of them walked in silence for a minute before Zuko started to get antsy. After another minute of fidgeting and awkward glances, he spoke up.

"What about you?" he said finally. Aang looked at him blankly. "You know," Zuko prompted with a hint of sarcasm, "the girl? From the dreams?"

"Oh, right," Aang said, slightly embarrassed. "I was just thinking that maybe I could help you check for Azula." He flashed Zuko a lopsided and hopeful grin.

Zuko gave him a long look in return. Despite their growing camaraderie, it was still odd for Aang to seek out Zuko's company. Coupled with the other boy's odd behavior the past few days, this sudden chummy attitude made Zuko a little suspicious.

"What?" he finally demanded. "You've been acting weird all week, what's going on?"

Aang seemed to struggle for a moment, then gave up. "Well, it's about Katara..." he began weakly. He darted a glance at Zuko, but the older boy wasn't falling for the bait.

"What about her?" he asked flatly. Aang gnawed on his lower lip for a moment in consternation.

"Well, remember when we had that argument?" Zuko rolled his eyes. He wasn't likely to forgot that. Aang hurried on. "The reason I got so upset was because— well, I guess it was because I was jealous."

Zuko started and looked at Aang curiously. "Jealous? About WHAT?"

With much fidgeting and stalling, Aang continued. "She's been spending a lot of time with you, and I was just used to always hanging out with Katara. But that's the way new friends work, right? Just because you're her friend now too doesn't mean she can't be my friend any more, just like Sokka being friends with you doesn't mean the two of you aren't still my friends." At this point Aang paused. Zuko stopped walking and looked back at the young monk. Obviously the boy was struggling with something. Zuko bit back his impatience and waited.

"It's just that, Katara's always been a special friend to me," Aang confessed haltingly, his ears turning pink.

"You like her," Zuko supplied. "You like her extra," he added, echoing Aang's earlier words. Now flushed a bright red, Aang nodded mutely.

"That's why I was jealous," Aang admitted. "Because I realized that even though I love Katara, she doesn't feel that way about me."

"Of course she does," Zuko scoffed, hiding the pang he felt behind bluster. "She's said so herself." He stopped himself when he saw Aang shaking his head firmly.

"It's not the same," Aang protested. "You know how Katara is," he went on pleadingly. "She cares about everybody. It doesn't matter who it is, Katara's just so nice. That's why I thought— for a while I thought it was different. That she cared about me more. That she liked me extra." Aang's eyes dropped away from Zuko's face and his expression grew pained. "But that wasn't it," he admitted.

Zuko frowned in frustration. He wanted to reassure Aang, but he had no idea how to go about it. The young man wrestled with words for a moment before replying. "Any idiot can see she likes you," Zuko said scornfully. He winced briefly at his phrasing, but thankfully Aang seemed to understand.

The boy raised his tattooed head and looked Zuko in the eye. His expression was solemn and his eyes seemed to have a tenseness about them that looked amiss in his young face. "No," Aang said firmly. "I can tell." Zuko opened his mouth to disagree again, but Aang shook his head again, almost violently. "I saw it all!" he burst out, making Zuko's words die unsaid in his mouth.

"I saw it all," Aang said again. "I heard it, that night by the river. I didn't mean to. I just— Something told me not to say anything, so I just watched and listened." Aang glanced up just in time to see a blush fade from Zuko's cheeks.

"So— so what?" the older boy said dismissively.

Aang looked at his toes, chewing on his lip in agitation. "It's you," he mumbled finally.

"Me?"

"You're the one she likes," Aang repeated, raising his head. There was a new liveliness in his face, almost a determination. It seemed like a little of the boy in Aang had dropped away. The change was startling, though hardly unexpected. Zuko gaped at Aang for a moment, overwhelmed by the combination of this new announcement and his friend's new bearing.

"What are you talking about?" Zuko demanded gruffly. "I was there too. She was talking to ME." Aang looked a little uncomfortable at that, but Zuko plowed on. "If she was crying over YOU, how does that mean she's in love with ME?" Zuko asked, putting all his scorn into the word 'love.'

"I just know, okay?" Aang insisted. "I'm not going to try keeping Katara all to myself anymore." He flashed Zuko a slightly sheepish grin. "I only end up making myself look stupid anyway."

"What do you mean?" Zuko demanded.

"Well, I just won't talk to her anymore," Aang said simply, as though it were obvious. Zuko gaped at him. The young prince wasn't known for his social graces, but even HE knew that was a stupid idea.

"You can't do that," he said with a weary roll of his eyes. "That's like trying to make up Katara's mind for her. You can't just stop liking a person," he added. Aang shot his friend a hard look as Zuko's tone changed. "You're giving up without a fight," he went on in a slightly pained tone. "And worse, you're giving up because you THINK Katara likes somebody else. You don't even KNOW. It's like you're trying to make up her mind for her," he accused.

Aang was suddenly struck by an idea of sheer brilliance.

"So are you," he pointed out with a sly grin. Zuko opened his mouth to protest, but realized that what Aang had said was right. He snapped his jaw shut with an embarrassed click.

"Well I still think you're wrong," Zuko insisted sulkily.

Aang shook his head confidently. "No, you're the one who has it wrong."

The two boys stopped and looked each other in the eye. Their aimless walk through town had led them up a hill into a residential area. Wooden walkways lined the streets, providing a path for when the unpaved streets were turned into a muddy mess by rains. The walkways were occasionally interrupted by short flights of stairs that eased the otherwise steep slope of the hill. It just so happened that when the pair stopped it was at one of these miniature stairways, and Aang, being a few steps ahead of Zuko, stood at the top of the stairs. The uneven ground put the two boys at eye level to each other. It was perhaps the first time one was not looking down at the other, and the new perspective seemed to force both boys to alter their perceptions of the other.

Zuko felt a slight grin tug at the corner of his mouth. "I guess we'll have to wait and see who's right," he said casually.

"That sounds okay to me," Aang replied with a similar smile.

Though it wasn't said aloud, both Aang and Zuko silently reached the same conclusion. Since between the two of them, they couldn't decipher Katara's mind, they would both try to win her over. It wasn't much different from the way things had been going up until that point, but now both of them recognized the feelings they had in common for the same girl. That acknowledgement somehow made it okay for them to both continue their campaigns.

"If we've got that cleared up," Zuko said, "I should probably get back to looking for Azula."

"Yeah, I've got my own person to find," Aang agreed. Without any further conversation, the two separated, Zuko turning down a corner while Aang continued up the hill.

Aang glanced quickly over his shoulder before Zuko passed out of sight. Now that he was reconciled to the fact, letting his feelings for Katara go wasn't so painful. Especially since he knew whose feelings Katara WOULD be returning. The young monk felt a peculiar sense of accomplishment. Zuko may think that he was fighting with Aang for Katara's affection, but Aang didn't plan on fighting too hard.

He couldn't help laughing a little to himself as he imagined what the expression on Zuko's face would be when Aang got to say, "I told you so."

* * *

Katara sighed wearily as she hefted her packages and bundles of food. She silently went over her mental checklist again; rice, greens, spices, dried fruits, jerky, nuts, salt, bullion... Irritably she wondered why Aang and Zuko had been so eager to avoid helping her with groceries. An extra set of arms would certainly come in handy right about now. She paused to shift the listing bundle of greens and caught a glimpse of a pair of girls about her own age walking on the other side of the dusty street. 

She watched the pass enviously. They wore their hair in the popular style, swept up in a large bun and accented with pins and colorful ribbons. Their dresses were made of soft, light fabric in feminine pastel hues. As they lifted their skirts to descend the steps in the walkway, Katara noticed the delicate embroidery on their shoes. One of the girls glanced up, as though feeling Katara's gaze, and the water tribe girl gave her a friendly smile and bob of her head in acknowledgement. To her chagrin, the pair of them burst into laughter and hurried on, giggling.

Face burning with anger and embarrassment, Katara tossed her head and marched resolutely onwards. So what if her clothes were plain? They were good clothes! And who needs silly embroidery on her shoes? It would only get ruined. Fuming, Katara silently cursed the girls scornfully, mocking them as city-lilies and good-for-nothing, empty-headed gits. And yet at the same time she longed to be able to wear pretty clothes, and fuss with her hair, and give up this rough wandering life.

As though in answer to her unvoiced wish, Katara caught sight of a store. A group of laughing girls emerged from the store with bundles of purchases wrapped in cheap but pretty fabric. Crossing the street, Katara approached cautiously, as though afraid she would be ridiculed. The tempting smell of sweet dumplings wafted from the doorway. The young waterbender peered hesitantly in.

"Hello, dear!" a cheerful voice hailed. Katara started, but the unmistakable welcome in the tone made her enter. The voice came from a plump matronly woman, partly hidden by a shelf of fabric. As her eyes adjusted to the relative gloom of the shop's interior, Katara was able to make out more details. The shelves along the back of the room held jewelry like hair pins, necklaces and earrings on dark cushions. The left side of the shop was mostly textiles; dresses, leggings and even fashionable undergarments were displayed on tables with racks holding ribbons and shoes interspersed. On the right were shelves of decorations like embroidered pillows or small sculptures, plus a long table of sweets that were so artfully crafted they seemed almost too good to eat.

"Are you looking for something special?" the woman asked, her rosy cheeks dimpling. "Ooh, I know! I have a lovely blue ribbon..."

"Oh, no, thank you," Katara said hurriedly. "I'll just look around for a minute, if that's okay," she said hesitantly, ducking her face down behind the groceries heaping in her arms. The woman nodded encouragingly and Katara eagerly turned her attention to the sweets. She really couldn't buy any of the nicer things, but just a little treat wouldn't be so bad, and she could eat it right away with none of the boys the wiser.

"Do you like sweet chestnuts?" a cheerful voice asked at Katara's shoulder. Peering out from behind the leafy stalks of a leek, Katara saw warm grey eyes framed by a wealth of brown hair.

"I— um, I've never really tried them before," Katara stammered. The grey eyes opened wide before the other girl turned quickly with a swish of her braid.

"Ma'am, two sweet chestnut dumplings!" the grey-eyed girl called to the owner. The woman nodded as Katara's new friend held up the coins.

"Oh, no!" Katara protested. "I can pay for my own, really—"

She broke off as the treat in question was pushed through the sheltering leek and into her mouth. The grey-eyed girl laughed in a friendly way and Katara quickly swallowed the sweet (which was delicious!) and laughed with her.

* * *

"Mai," Azula said in a casually imperious tone, "where did Ty Lee go?" 

The somber girl shrugged negligently. "She said she wanted to buy some dumplings from that store we passed."

Azula clicked her tongue with fond annoyance. "She eats so many of those chestnut dumplings, I'm amazed she's still slim enough to be an acrobat," the princess remarked.

* * *

**ATOGAKI:** Dun-dun DUUUUH! Suspense! I'm sorry this chapter is so very very late. I spent a lot of time reworking things, and in the end I'm really not that happy with it, but it's finished and it works, so it'll have to be good enough for now. XP 

I realize that Aang and Zuko are a bit OOC in this chapter, but it was either a little OOC now or I drag this story on for an unnecessary seven extra chapters while they have that one conversation in like fifteen parts.

Many thanks to my loyal Chili Dog goreandbeans for beta reading.

* * *

We're keeping the faith. 


	22. Chapter 17 Part 2

**Reversal of Fortunes**

**Avatar: The Last Airbender** fic by yanocchi

**THE STORY SO FAR:** Aang and Zuko "talk" about their feelings for Katara, while the girl in question indulges in a moment of just being a girl with a new friend...

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN part 2**: In which Zuko fights, and then doesn't.

* * *

"I LOVE chestnuts," Katara's bubbly, grey-eyed friend said rapturously. "What about you?" 

Katara mumbled her agreement through a mouthful of sweet dumpling. Though she couldn't see the other girl's face, Katara felt a strange friendship with her. The dim interior of the shop left the occupants mostly in shadow, and with Katara's arms full of the fruits of her grocery shopping, not only was Katara's face obscured from the other girl's sight, but Katara's own vision was limited to whatever she could make out from between the leafy stalks of the leeks that sat atop her bundle.

"It's been SO long since I've had anything this good," Katara sighed blissfully.

"Really?"

Katara nodded, making her bundles bob with the motion. "I've been traveling for months now," she explained, intentionally leaving out details. "There's not much time for luxuries on the road."

"Oh, I know! And even if you do manage to sneak away a little something for yourself, somebody else finds out about it and then you have to split with them," the other girl replied sympathetically.

Katara sighed heavily. "Sometimes it makes me wish I'd never left home," she sighed, mostly to herself.

"Me too." Blue eyes met grey in the twilit interior and though the respective faces were obscured, both girls could see the other's eyes turn up at the corners in identical smiles.

"Have you ever tried goya dumplings?" Katara suggested shyly.

* * *

As Zuko strode down the street, eyes alert, his mind was engaged elsewhere. One part of his brain was searching intently for any sign of his sister or her cohorts, and another was replaying the conversation that had just taken place with Aang. 

The way he felt about Katara was a relatively new feeling for Zuko. Girls had never really been of that much importance to him, and the sudden realization of what the emotion was had been a surprisingly not bad feeling. He hesitated to say anything was good at this point. All too often "good" turned into "bad" as soon as he started to get used to it. And this was so not bad that he wanted to keep feeling this way for at least a little bit longer.

The only reason Zuko wasn't running in the opposite direction of this not bad feeling was because it wasn't perfect. Had everything been perfect, he would have been suspicious. Being in... Zuko struggled to say the word, even silently. Being in love, he finally admitted, was very very nice. Had he been left to his own devices, Zuko would have cheerfully stayed silently in love with Katara. That would have been perfect. But Zuko wasn't blind, and he could see how Aang felt about Katara, and how close the boy was in Katara's heart. Still, he would have been able to savor his unrequited love until Aang had started to get jealous over nothing. Now it was a battle.

It abruptly dawned on Zuko that something wasn't quite right about Aang's suggestion. If Aang had already given up on Katara, why was he encouraging Zuko to think that the two of them were rivals for her affection? It didn't make any sense, like an army showing up on a battle field without the other side and still trying to fight.

Zuko suddenly realized he'd been duped. He stumbled for a moment before catching his footing again. The momentary break in his stride was an unexpected stroke of luck. Had his rhythm not been thrown off, he never would have seen the familiar figure that slipped around a corner and out of sight.

Zuko had only seen the person for a moment, but it was enough. Had the red clothing with hints of the fire nation style not tipped him off, the imperious stride, the impeccably coiffed hair and, most of all, the golden hairpin would have.

It was enough for Zuko. His sister was here. There would be time later to figure out how she got ahead of them, but for the moment all that mattered was escaping before Azula found them.

Not wasting a second, Zuko whirled about to sprint back down the hill towards the meeting place. He hadn't taken more than two steps before colliding with somebody.

"S— Sorry," Zuko stammered, catching the girl by the shoulders and steadying her.

"Not at all," she replied in a familiar chilly tone. Zuko tried to snatch his hands back, but Mai was faster. She reached one long-fingered hand up and caught him by the wrist. Her hooded golden eyes met his with a gleam.

"Mai," Zuko hissed in frustration, "how did you get ahead of us?"

"Oh, you know," she said dismissively. Zuko ground his teeth. "More importantly, where's the Avatar?"

"That's none of your— wait, Aang? What's AANG got to do with this stupid family?"

Mai's expression became urgent, though Zuko realized that the slightest display of emotion on a face as impassive as Mai's was exaggerated simply because she was normally so expressionless. Her fingers tightened briefly around his wrists. "Azula said if you turned the Avatar over to her she'd put in a good word for you with your lord father," Mai told him in her low voice.

"She said that?" Zuko said in surprise. His thinking was momentarily clouded by the rush of emotions this statement brought. The end of his quest, his restoration to favor, his broken family could finally be mended... His family...

A single image appeared through the tummult of his mind; Aang, laughing whole-heartedly with his uncle, their arms about each other. The echo of the boy's words reached Zuko through the memory: "I have a sister, a brother, now I have an uncle!" That was a family, Zuko realized. Images of the past few weeks began to flow past his eyes. The way Katara's hair fell across her cheek while she was picking berries, Sokka's flushed and battered expression as he strained to pull Zuko back onto Appa's back, Aang's moonlit face as he accepted Zuko's clumsy friendship... Last of all, Zuko saw Katara's tear-streaked face as she sobbed with worry over Aang, and the tremulous way the pair had apologized later that same night.

That was family. Family was there for each other, family was honest, family was trust and caring and support. And if that was true, Azula was not Zuko's family.

"She said that," Zuko repeated, returning to the present. "And you believed her?"

Mai blinked at the prince, startled. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Because Azula always lies," Zuko said grimly. He saw a flash of hesitation in Mai's eyes. "What did she say about my uncle?" Zuko pressed.

Mai flicked her eyes away briefly. "He's a traitor, a few good words won't do any good for a man like him," she said. Zuko could tell from the way Mai spoke that she was half-reciting what she had heard Azula say.

"And Aang?" Zuko went on relentlessly. "And Sokka and Katara?"

"The Avatar will be kept alive to keep him from being reborn too soon, but all he has to be is alive," Mai replied with a vicious indifference. Zuko was startled by the sudden change. He felt his former playmate's grip tighten painfully around his wrist, her pointed nails digging into his flesh. "The water peasants will die once they've outlived their usefullness." Zuko felt a chill at those words, and wasn't sure if it was because of Mai's tone or because of the truth he knew was behind the words.

"What do they matter anyway?" Mai went on in a suprisingly tender tone. "Why are you so concerned about them? Just turn them over to Azula and come home." She was practically pleading now. "Everything will go back to normal."

Zuko tightened his lips. "It's too late for that now," he said coolly. Feeling Mai's gaze on him, Zuko shifted uncomfortably, trying to avoid her eyes. "Besides, the e—engagement was already called off," he added, feeling the blush rise in his cheeks. Mai started and flushed herself.

"That's got nothing to do with it," she muttered. "It's about honor."

Honor. Zuko knew about honor. He had had enough of this banter.

"I know," Zuko replied tightly. "And I know what the honorable thing to do is."

Without giving Mai time to think, Zuko shifted his weight back onto his left foot and with his right swept Mai's feet from under her. Startled, the girl's grip slackened. Zuko wrenched his hands free. "Sorry," he told Mai with a wince, then slammed a fist into the pit of her stomach. It made him feel sick, hitting her, but he knew it had to be done. He had carefully judged the force of the blow to wind her, but cause as little damage as possible. He hadn't counted on Mai's resiliance.

The dark girl doubled over and coughed twice. Zuko winced at the sound of her labored breathing even as he turned to run. He felt a sudden flash of pain in his right shoulder. Snarling, he whirled back to face Mai. She was glaring at Zuko furiously, one knee on the ground, her hands already going for more knives.

"A fight!"

"Oh my gosh, he's bleeding!"

"Somebody go for a doctor!"

"No, the police!"

Zuko didn't take his eyes from Mai even as the crowd began to form around them. He reached up and wrenched the blade from his shoulder, wincing at the fresh burst of pain. He felt the blood running down his back. The crowd gasped sympathetically.

Zuko had the advantage here. Mai was best at throwing her knives, but now that they were surrounded by people she couldn't attack indiscriminantly, for fear that a stray blade would wound a spectator. Zuko was bigger and heavier than she was, and even though he was wounded, he could overpower her.

"You think you've won," Mai murmured dangerously. It was Zuko's only warning.

"Get down!" he shouted, rolling to one side. Mai's thrown knives whistled past him. He didn't have to turn to know that the people standing behind him had been struck; the cries of pain were enough. For no good reason, this enraged Zuko beyond measure.

Setting his feet like a sprinter, Zuko rushed Mai. He threw all his weight at her, knocking her down and driving the air from her lungs. A pained whimper escaped her lips. Zuko spared her a brief glance before leaping up again and fleeing.

He had to find the others.

Behind him, Mai lay in the dusty street, gasping for breath. A lone tear slipped from under he lashes and ran down her cheek, leaving a dark smear through the dirt.

* * *

Zuko ran desperately through the town. His legs ached from running downhill, and the wound in his shoulder throbbed. He didn't have much longer before the blood began to trickle down his arm to drip into the dirt, leaving a trail for Azula to follow. He had to find the others. How much time had passed since they split up? Would they still be in town, or would they have already left for the meeting place? 

His thoughts were interrupted by a pair of girlish giggles. He knew that voice! He knew both of those voices!

Zuko stopped abruptly, a cloud of dust rising around him. He twisted his head back and forth, seeking the voices again. There! He dashed into the shop, throwing aside the short curtain that served as a door.

His eyes adjusted quickly in the gloom. The two girls turned to face him, eyes wide and inquiring, both unconciously sliding into wider defensive stances.

"What on earth—?" Katara gasped, turning her back on the other girl.

"How'd you get—?" Ty Lee blurted out, jabbing a finger at Zuko.

The girls froze, each realizing several things at once. Slowly, they turned toward each other. Being slightly behind Katara, Ty Lee had more time to react. Zuko didn't plan to give her that time.

"Get away from her!" he roared, lunging forward. He grabbed Katara's arm and pulled her behind him, using his forward momentum to launch a punch at Ty Lee. She flipped backward and his fist connected with air. For a tense moment, the three of them stood and looked at each other, weighing and calculating and considering.

"How could you just stand there CHATTING with TY LEE?!" Zuko demanded of Katara, flicking his eyes behind him.

"I— I couldn't tell," Katara stammered, her expression one of consternation.

Zuko snorted in frustration. "Nevermind that, we're getting out of here."

"What, you don't want to fight?" Ty Lee said. Her tone was surprised and unchallenging. Zuko didn't answer. Instead he began to inch backwards towards the door, keeping himself between Katara and Ty Lee. "Something's wrong with you," Ty Lee said shrewdly, narrowing her eyes. There was a sudden "plop" in the tense silence.

"Zuko!" Katara gasped, letting one of her packages of food fall. "Your shoulder!"

Zuko clenched his teeth. His weakness was exposed. So much for a tactical retreat. Now it would come down to a fight.

"Ohmigosh," Ty Lee blurted, "did Mai do that to you?" Katara and Zuko looked at the pink acrobat, startled. "But— Mai— she'd never!" Expression bewildered and dismayed, Ty Lee dropped her stance and raised a hand, as though to touch Zuko's wound.

"Zuko, now!" Katara shouted from behind him. Zuko pivotted and darted out the door. Katara followed just as swiftly. Ty Lee made to pursue them, but Katara was faster. Shoving the remains of her grocery shopping into Zuko's arms, she raised her hands in a powerful sweep. The rain barrel next to the door responded, coming alive and pouring into the doorway where it froze in a solid block. Ty Lee rushed to the massive ice cube that blocked her way and attacked it with a kick. The ice didn't even chip.

From the other side of the doorway, Ty Lee saw the silhouette of a hand. "Thank you for the dumplings," Katara said softly. Unthinkingly, Ty Lee raised her hand in kind and placed it against the ice. The cold bit into her palm and she snatched her hand back. Through the hand-shaped patch of clear ice, Ty Lee saw the waterbender turn away sadly. Moments later the two figures outside disappeared around the corner of a building.

* * *

**ATOGAKI**: First, I'm so sorry it took me so long to write this chapter! There's really not too much else to say to that.

You'd think if I spent to bleeding long on a chapter it'd be better than this, but I'm not very happy with this at all, except that it did what I needed it to do. They're a little out of character, but I think it's in little ways, so it still works. Mai was much more emotional than we've seen her before, and just in case you didn't catch it, she's not actually being so... emotional. I mean, she is, but emotional for MAI. She's not going all soft on us.

One of the reasons I've been gone is because of NaNoWriMo. November is National Novel Writing Month, a challenge to writers to write 50,000 words in 30 days. The complete details can be found at nanowrimo. org. I encourage all writers to participate! For NaNo I generally write 2000 words a day, which roughly translates to one chapter of this fic per day. That doesn't leave much time for non-NaNo writing. If you simply cannot live without me (heavy sarcasm) you're welcome to read my progress in my livejournal once I get around to updating it.

For those who've been wondering where the hell I've been, I've been moving. Did you know that moving is the most stressful thing to happen in a person's life, second only to a death in the family? I'm now getting settled in my own apartment (no roomies!) and working very hard at my two jobs to afford it. XP

Please continue to read, despite my erratic schedule! orz

Thanks to all of you who have continued to read through the dry spell. I'll do more writing for you guys once November ends.


	23. Chapter 18 Part 1

**Reversal of Fortunes**

**Avatar: The Last Airbender **fic by yanocchi

**THE STORY SO FAR:** Despite the Gaang's best efforts, Azula and the rest of Ozai's Angels have caught up to them. An escape is made, but not everybody is entirely unhurt...

**Standard disclaimer applies**.

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN:** In which a multi-faceted healing occurs.

* * *

"I just don't understand how they got ahead of us," Sokka shouted in frustration. 

"I know, you've said it before," Katara replied sourly. "Many, many, many, many, MANY times."

"And?"

Katara blinked at her brother, mildly confused. "And what?"

Sokka stuck his jaw out stubbornly. "And we still don't know how they got ahead of us." Next to him, Iroh adopted a similar pose and nodded sagely, brow furrowed in thought. More through luck than any kind of planning, the five of them had met up and made good their escape on Appa's back. The shaggy bison had seemed startled to see his friends after so short a time, but their urgency was contagious and Appa took flight swiftly.

Guiding Appa from the forward curl of the saddle, Aang rolled his eyes. "I think what she's trying to say is it's not helping," he pointed out.

"Mai wasn't very specific," Zuko said when Sokka and his uncle looked at him pleadingly. He gritted his teeth as a small puff of wind tugged at his shirt, pulling it away from the tender skin of his wound.

Katara tutted and scooted over to his side. "Let me take a look at that," she offered, reached up move Zuko's bloodstained shirt aside.

"Don't touch it!" Zuko snapped, twisting away. He hissed in pain as the movement aggravated the injury.

"Don't be stupid," she chided, reaching for his shirt again. "You don't want to bleed to death, do you?"

"I'd deserve it," Zuko grumbled sulkily. Iroh shot him a dark look that the boy ignored.

"What does that mean?" Katara demanded.

Zuko refused to meet her eyes or the eyes of his uncle. "For a warrior to be wounded on his back is... well, it's a mark of shame."

"Zuko, is one imagined mark of shame not enough for you?" Iroh demanded. Despite the harsh words the man's tone was gentle and sorrowful. Zuko looked up at his uncle as though stung, then dropped his gaze again.

"The pain will teach me not to make the same mistake twice," he muttered sullenly.

"Is that all?" Katara scoffed. "How about this: I heal the wound, and whenever you start feeling this need for self mortification you let me know and I'll hit you over the head a few times."

Zuko glowered at his unsympathetic nurse. "That's not how it works."

"It is here," she replied shortly. "Now do I have to cut the shirt off your back, or are you going to cooperate?"

After a final savage glare, and accompanied by much grumbling, Zuko finally stripped his blood sodden shirt off. With Iroh and Sokka looking on, Katara examined her patient critically. The wound from Mai's knife was high on his right shoulder, slightly below the point where his neck met his shoulder. Even without Katara's conspicuous silence Zuko knew the wound wasn't good. Years of training had built up his muscles across his back and the knife had landed in a bad position. As though the searing pain and copious amounts of blood weren't enough indication of serious problems, the way his arm moved worried him. The only mercy was the fact that the cut was regular, meaning it would heal faster and cleaner.

Staring straight ahead and trying to block out the pain, Zuko focused his thoughts anywhere but on his shoulder. He felt Katara's sure fingers, cool against the angry heat of his injury, probing and testing. Zuko grit his teeth.

"Relax," Katara ordered. Zuko started; her voice had sounded closer than he had expected. "If you're all tense the muscle could heal tight."

"What do you mean, heal tight?" Iroh asked anxiously. Also curious, Zuko glanced over his shoulder at Katara. She sat back on her knees and gnawed on her lip in thought. Zuko was a little startled to see that the girl's hands were covered in his blood.

"When people heal naturally the skin forms a scar," she explained, rolling up one of her leggings to expose her knee. She pointed out the faint pale line of an old scar that ran across her kneecap. "Normally you can exercise and stretch so the muscles and skin stay flexible."

"Oh, I remember that one," Sokka added, peering at Katara's scar. "That's from the time we tried to take one of the canoes out. We never even made it to the canoes," he laughed. "When we tried to get the paddles down the whole rack fell down on top of us. All she got was a scratch, I got a broken arm."

Katara rolled her legging back into place and resumed her examination of Zuko's wound. "Right. The problem here is that this isn't just a scratch. If I heal it all at once your arm will be so stiff you probably wouldn't be able to bend ever again."

"Let's avoid that," Aang said hastily with a small shudder. Iroh, Katara and Zuko nodded their agreement. For a bender to lose the ability to bend would be a terrible thing.

"So just let it heal on its own," Zuko said, reaching for his shirt. Katara snatched it away before he even got close.

"You were NOT about to put on a bloody shirt," she said dangerously. Zuko made a small inarticulate sound and Katara snorted. "Boys," she sighed. "If I let it heal on its own it would take months, and you'd still have to retrain your arm, and who knows how long THAT would take." Katara wiped her hands as best she could on Zuko's shirt.

"So what are we going to do?" Sokka said explosively, throwing his hands up dramatically in frustration.

Katara didn't lift her eyes from their intense regard of Zuko. She absently raised one hand to her mouth in a thoughtful pose. The silence stretched and the tension mounted.

Finally, Zuko said, "Well?"

"I'm not sure it would work," Katara replied slowly. She gnawed on her lower lip and glanced aside nervously.

"What were you thinking?" Iroh asked, urging her on with a nod.

"I could heal it part way, just enough to keep the wound from getting worse," Katara said, still fidgeting, her eyes far away as she tried to work out the details. "Then heal it a little more tomorrow, and a little more the day after that."

Iroh nodded sagely. "That would give Zuko time to exercise his shoulder without straining it," he observed.

"And it speeds up the healing process," Katara added. "He could be good as new in less than a week. But I've never done anything like this before," Katara said, once again anxious. "When I've healed people in the past it was all or nothing."

"It doesn't seem like it'd be too hard," Sokka pointed out. "I mean, you just stop part way."

Katara shot him a disdainful look. "It's not that simple. The human body is complex."

"Do it," Zuko said abruptly, interrupting Katara's explanation. Everybody looked at him in concern.

"Are you sure?" Katara asked, leaning over his right shoulder to look him in the eye. "Really, really sure? I mean, if I mess up you may never be able to move your arm again, let alone firebend."

Zuko met her eyes. They stared at each other for a long moment. Zuko nodded and once again said, "Do it." His voice and gaze were firm. "I trust you."

"But what if—"

"I said I trust you," Zuko repeated. Katara snapped her mouth shut and nodded.

"Right," she said briskly, sitting back on her heels. "Lay down on your stomach," she instructed.

"Wait, you're going to do this here? Now?" Sokka said anxiously as Zuko obliged.

"That's the idea," Katara replied almost grimly as she pushed her sleeves back.

Sokka was wringing his hands as he spoke. "I dunno, I just sorta thought that you'd want, you know, a non-moving operating room?"

Katara paused, once again doubtful, but Zuko spoke up. "And give my sister a chance to catch up?" Sokka fell silent with an almost comically distressed expression.

"Go ahead, doctor," Sokka mumbled, backing up as far as he could in the limited space offered by Appa's saddle.

"Fly as smooth as you can, buddy," Aang told his large friend. Appa gave a bovine grunt of agreement.

For a moment Katara was unmoving, her hands poised above her patient's back. Then she deftly bent a small curl of water from her skin and applied it to Zuko's back. A moment later the water flowed away. Zuko glanced up inquiringly.

"That's it?" He made as though to sit back up, gingerly putting weight on his right arm. With a surprised and pained intake of breath he flopped ungainly back onto his stomach.

"No, I was just rinsing it out," Katara informed him with a faint smile. Zuko grunted and relaxed himself once again. This time Katara bent the water around her hands before placing them on Zuko's shoulder.

At first it seemed nothing was happening. Then, suddenly, Zuko gave a small and guttural cry of pain. The muscles across his back convulsed and he twitched.

"Hold on," Katara gasped through gritted teeth, her face intent as she concentrated on the healing. "Just a little more." Iroh, Aang and Sokka, with the exceptionally wide-eyed Momo in his arms, looked on anxiously. As suddenly as it had begun, Zuko's agonized contortions ceased and Katara sank back, breathing heavily. The three spectators hesitated as Zuko tentatively sat back up and explored his shoulder with his fingers.

"It's gone!" he said, startled. Indeed, all sign of the injury had vanished. The skin under his hand was as smooth as the rest of his back. "I thought you said you were only healing it part way."

Katara shook her head and accepted Aang's support as she sat back up. "Did you think I was going to fill in your wound like a hole in the ground, from the bottom up?" Zuko's awkward silence was answer enough for her. "Bodies aren't one big piece of meat," she told him in a superior tone. "There are lots of different parts. What I did was put all the parts back together in little pieces. Think of your body as a shirt," she explained, picking up his own torn and bloodied example. Pointing to the hole Mai's knife had made when she had attacked, Katara went on. "Instead of putting a patch over the hole, I rewove all the threads, but only one strand of each."

Aang and Sokka looked at the shirt in puzzlement, but Zuko stared at Katara in alarm. "One strand?" he repeated. His hand went to his recently healed shoulder. "Then won't it break easily? I mean, my wound isn't going to reopen, is it?"

"Not if you're careful," Katara said warningly. "Aang, could you get me some bandages and some fabric for a sling?"

"But I don't need a bandage," Zuko protested. Aang ignored him and fetched the items Katara had asked for.

"If you don't act like an injured person you WILL reopen your wound," she said as she began to wrap a strip of bandage around Zuko's shoulder and torso. "You're not fully healed yet, so most of the time you'll have to let your arm rest so it can heal naturally. In the evenings, though, you need to exercise your arm so it won't heal stiff."

"You're not making any sense," Zuko grumbled, suffering through Katara's ministrations. "Rest it, exercise it... make up your mind."

Katara sat back to examine her handiwork and fixed Zuko with a steely glare. "Both," she pronounced. "Until you're healed, I'm not leaving your side. In the mornings you'll do light exercises, and I'll do any healing that needs to be done. Then you'll rest for the rest of the day, and do more strenuous exercises in the evenings. I'll do another healing on you again before you go to sleep." She tied a simple sling around Zuko's neck and guided his right arm into the cradling fabric. "For now, though, you just rest," she told her patient firmly as she fiddled with the dressings of his wound.

"Rest?" Zuko repeated indignantly. "It's the middle of the day!"

"Exactly," Katara said firmly, freezing him with a steely glare. "If you rest now all the energy that you'd be using to move will go to healing. Now get comfortable. You're not going anywhere." She pointed one imperious brown finger at a makeshift bed made of packs, clothes and blankets. Grumbling, Zuko obediently reclined on the bed.

To his surprise Katara seated herself near him. "What are you doing?" Zuko demanded.

"Nothing you need to worry about," Katara replied haughtily. Using some of her bending water, she washed Zuko's battered shirt, letting the dirtied water scatter to earth far below them. Ignoring Zuko's fierce glares, she picked up her compact sewing kit and began to mend the garment. Despite Zuko's attempt to communicate his displeasure telepathically, Katara didn't budge. After a few minutes Sokka, Iroh and Aang abandoned their vigil and returned to other amusements.

Despite himself, Zuko felt himself growing sleepy. Maybe Katara had been right in telling him to rest. The healing had obviously taken more out of him than he cared to admit. Slowly Zuko's eyes dropped shut. He wasn't sure how much time had passed, but he was roused from his doze by a cool and familiar hand on his brow. His eyes fluttered open and the brown blur on a field of blue resolved itself into Katara's features. Zuko tried to raise his arm to swat away the girl's attentions but a twinge of pain stopped him. Seeing the change in his expression Katara pressed her patient's arm back into his lap.

"Hush, Zuko," she said softly. "Just rest."

"...can't tell me what to do," he muttered, but his heart wasn't in it. As he dropped back into unconsciousness he heard Sokka's laugh as though from far away.

The next time he awoke the air around him was warmer. 'We must be landing,' he realized. On the heels of that thought was the unbidden image of his sister. 'We shouldn't be landing, we have to keep going!' he thought. He struggled into an upright sitting position and looked around blearily. In a sudden moment of panic he realized he was alone on Appa's back.

"Uncle? Katara? Aang?" he called weakly. Why was his voice so soft? It hurt to speak. For some reason he felt very hot, and his throat was scratchy.

"What about me, huh?" Sokka demanded, his head suddenly appearing next to Zuko from below.

"You were next." Zuko's head felt too heavy to hold up. Pieces of time seemed to be missing from his memory. He could remember Sokka appearing next to him on Appa's saddle and then his friend's strong arm supporting him as he was half-dragged to the edge of the bison's back. Then the sensation of floating and his uncle's voice directing Aang's airbending. After that he remembered Katara's arms, and later the feeling of his familiar blankets about him. Throughout it all the voices of his friends floated about him in a hazy fog.

"What's wrong with him?" That was Aang...

"It looks like he has some kind of cold or something." Sokka, ever intelligent...

"It must have been the healing." Katara's voice, businesslike but also concerned... "It was too much at once for him. His body is shutting down while he recovers. I've never done such a serious healing before."

"What do you mean, shutting down?" His uncle...

"Don't worry, it's nothing that serious."

"Are you sure? He doesn't look so good..."

"Stop that, Sokka! Yes, I'm sure! Don't worry. I'll stay up and watch over him."

Much later, after the fever had passed, Zuko awoke and struggled to open his eyes. The night air was cool on his face. Vaguely through the thick foliage above he could make out the faint twinkle of stars in the rich night sky. Around him he heard the soft snores of the others. When he tried to push himself into a sitting position Momo's weight on his chest made him stop. The lemur was curled up in a tight ball, fast asleep in the nest made of Zuko's blankets. The movement beneath him made Momo shift and mutter in his sleep.

"Zuko?"

Loath to wake his passenger, Zuko glanced about gingerly. A bulk of darkness beside him moved and pressed a warm hand to his forehead.

"Katara?" Zuko guessed. The hand was removed from his forehead and patted his shoulder.

"It's me," she replied in a soothing undertone. "Just go back to sleep."

"I'm fine," Zuko tried to insist. "I don't need to sleep anymore."

Katara's voice sounded amused. "But I do. It's the middle of the night. Just go back to sleep," she repeated in a tone that was now more insistent and maybe even a bit petulant.

Obediently, Zuko relinquished his hold on consciousness and allowed himself to fall sleep once again. As he dropped into slumber he thought he felt Katara's hand returning to his brow to check his temperature one last time. Just as he drifted off he felt her stroking his hair in a fond, motherly gesture. For the first time in years, Zuko slept with a smile on his face.

* * *

**ATOGAKI:** THE OOC! IT BURNS! 

I've gotten a request to make the chapters longer. Your opinions? You'd be waiting twice as long for chapters, but getting twice as much. Actually, it's not really up to you, since I write how I write. ;P Sometimes you get a longer chapter, sometimes a shorter one. I tend to limit myself to a general rule of 5 pages per chapter (about 2ooo words) since any longer and people won't read, and shorter and it's TOO short. You can weigh in on the "issue" and I may actually do something about it, but don't count on it.

I think I wrote the LINES in character but overall maybe they were a bit OOC. Cut me some slack, I'm sick. I've got a fever "liek woah" and all the goodies that go along with colds. In case you hadn't guessed, Zuko has the same symptoms I do, but without the gross sneezing and runny nose and stuff. XD For those interested in my personal life (because I've been bitching about it unceasingly), I am still unemployed, though my prospects are looking up.

I hope everybody had a happy new year. Welcome to 2oo7! You'll be pleased to know you guys benefit from one of my resolutions: WRITE MORE. I'm so good to you... /sarcasm

18 is the magic number here, folks. Your patience will pay off, I swear.

I haven't been getting alerts from FFnet (cuz they're dumb and ignore my angry emails) so I have no idea how that will affect review alerts or comments. I'm not that only one. Everybody, let's hassle ffnet until they fix the problem!

* * *

I still believe Zuko is good. 


	24. Chapter 18 Part 2

**Reversal of Fortunes**

**Avatar: The Last Airbender** fic by yanocchi

**THE STORY SO FAR:** After a dangerous run-in with Mai, Katara must nurse Zuko back to health...

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN Part 2:** In which Zuko finally makes his move.

* * *

Zuko was awoken from a deliciously deep sleep by a hand on his arm, shaking him."Get up, Zuko," Katara was saying softly but insistently. Still too groggy to realize how odd it was for somebody to wake him, Zuko rolled over, shrugging off the girl's hand. A moment later he sat bolt upright with a shout of pain. The sudden movement launched the still-dozing Momo like a catapult. 

"My arm!" he gasped accusingly, clutching at his shoulder. "My shoulder!"

"Is she back?!" Sokka cried, throwing his blankets aside, wild-eyed. Aang rolled off Appa's back to land with a painful thud on the ground. The boy groaned and sat up slowly. Iroh's face popped out of his own blankets, more than half-hidden behind his unkempt beard.

"What's going on?" he mumbled, blinking owlishly around the camp.

"Nothing, just go back to sleep," Katara said with a meaningful look at Zuko.

"Yeah, sure," Aang agreed, promptly curling up on the ground. Momo, with wary looks over his shoulder at Zuko, joined his friend.

Katara sighed fondly and gathered her own blankets to cover her sleeping friend. As she did so, Zuko looked around curiously. He didn't remember much of the night before, but apparently their party had made camp in the shelter of a dense grove of trees. There was so little room between the sapling trunks that Appa could barely find a place to lay himself down. Through the small spring leaves that covered the trees Zuko could make out a few pale stars. It seemed Katara had roused him before dawn.

"Can't you ever do anything QUIETLY?" she demanded in a hissing undertone as she approached Zuko.

"Why did you wake up before the sun is even up?" he shot back.

"So I can check on your shoulder," she replied evenly, moving behind him. "Now hold still." Zuko sat impatiently while Katara poked at his shoulder for a minute. "Try moving your arm," she said after a few minutes.

"It hurts," Zuko informed her as he complied. Behind him he thought he heard Katara mutter something that sounded like "big baby." "What'd you call me?" he demanded, his head whipping around painfully. Bolts of agony shot from his shoulder up his neck and with a grimace Zuko eased his head back.

"Hmph, serves you right," Katara said smugly.

"Some doctor you are," Zuko grumbled. Katara prodded him painfully in the shoulder in retaliation.

"Move your arm," his sadistic doctor ordered. "Keep stretching it and moving it until I tell you to stop." She rose and dusted off her knees, then moved a few paces away and began to waterbend in a familiar practice form.

Zuko began to gingerly rotate his arm from the shoulder. He could feel the muscles in his shoulder strain and stretch painfully. "How long did you say I had to do this?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Don't stop yet," Katara said without looking up from her practice. Zuko muttered complaints under his breath, but did as he was told. After a few minutes he realized that his shoulder didn't hurt nearly so bad. In fact, there was almost no pain at all. Amazed, he stopped and examined his arm. He couldn't help but marvel at how amazing the human body was.

"Better?" Katara asked, stopping her bending and approaching again.

"It's not as stiff," Zuko told her, rotating his arm in demonstration. After one last examination, Katara drew some water out of her handy water skin and used it to heal Zuko again. Though the results were less obvious and the healing itself not nearly as dramatic, Zuko could feel his body beginning to put itself back in order. It wasn't an entirely pleasant feeling. Once Katara had finished Zuko gave his shoulder a quick rub. At her quizzical look Zuko gave a casual shrug.

"It's fine," he said dismissively.

Katara's smile glowed. "Oh good. I was a little worried for a while there," she admitted almost shyly, glancing away. "I'm glad you're feeling better." Zuko grunted in acknowledgement. Satisfied, Katara rose and headed in the direction of their newly refilled food stores to begin preparing breakfast. For a minute Zuko sat there, savoring the lingering feel of her hands on his back. Yet again he found himself impressed by Katara. She was a formidable warrior and yet also a tender healer. And pretty, too...

Zuko shook himself in an attempt to dispel his thoughts. In doing so he caught sight of something sitting on top of his blankets. It was his mended shirt. The blood stains were gone and only a slight patch of dark blue threads against the brown gave any indication of damage. Zuko picked up the garment and examined it. He recalled the day before, the way Katara had hovered over him. When he had wakened late during the night Katara had answered him immediately, as though she had been waiting for him. Zuko touched the mended fabric softly, and a strange warm feeling spread through him.

"Thanks."

The word startled even him. Katara looked up from what she was doing and turned to Zuko. She looked startled, but not unpleasantly so.

"What did you say?" she asked slowly, incredulously.

Zuko's eyes skittered away from hers. He struggled for a moment with himself. "Thanks. I guess," he finally said grudgingly.

Katara stared at him with disconcertingly wide eyes for a long time. Zuko shifted uncomfortably under the weight of her regard. When he finally raised his eyes Katara jerked her face away before he could see her expression.

"You're welcome," she replied in a muted tone.

As Zuko pulled his shirt on over his head he thought about what had just happened. Was Katara acting SHY? Had he seen her blush? If so, what had made her act like that? It was almost like— But no. She wasn't... Was she? She couldn't actually feel that way towards HIM? Could she?

His mind in turmoil, Zuko didn't notice Aang and Iroh trade amused and knowing looks.

* * *

After two days of hard travel and twice-daily healings, Katara deemed Zuko well enough to try sparring once again. Zuko was glad for the opportunity to firebend with his uncle again, but his nurse vetoed that idea immediately. 

"No, you'll be sparring with me," she told him over dinner that night. "I didn't spend all the time and effort healing you to have you injuring yourself again."

Zuko glowered at Katara for a moment before turning to Iroh for backup. "Uncle," he began. Iroh shook his head before his nephew got any further.

"I believe Katara is right. She's been tending to your injury this whole time. I'm sure she understands your limits much better than I could."

Katara shot Zuko a slightly smug look, which he found he was unable to return. The past few days Katara had never been far from his side. After the realization of his own feelings towards Katara, Zuko found the sudden enforced proximity to be exhausting. Every little thing she did was distracting and occasionally he would find himself staring at her, lost in thought. At those times, if Katara happened to notice Zuko's gaze, the pair of them would suddenly pretend the other didn't exist, accompanied by much blushing.

Throughout it all in the back of his mind Zuko recalled his conversation with Aang. The young airbender seemed determined to interfere with his friend's blissfully unrequited love. Whenever Katara's attention wandered from her patient it seemed Aang was there with some new airbending prank or minor problem only Katara could fix. What rankled even more than Aang's distractions was the way he seemed to be aware of Zuko's annoyance. Every so often he would shoot the firebender a look of mingled superiority and challenge.

"Fine," Zuko grumbled sullenly, returning his attention to the conversation at hand. He finished his dinner in silence and washed the dishes as he always did. By the time he was done night had truly fallen. In order to stay ahead of Azula they had been breaking camp before the sun rose and traveling until after sunset.

"I saw a pond nearby," Katara told Zuko, appearing at his side. "We can go there so we don't disturb the others."

"Doesn't that give you an unfair advantage?" Zuko complained good-naturedly as he followed the waterbender along an animal trail. Katara laughed back over her shoulder at him.

"What, afraid you can't handle it?" she teased.

"You wish," he retorted.

The pond was actually a wide pool that had formed when a narrow stream eddied over a rocky patch in the ground. The newly risen moon struggled to illuminate the ground under the trees that hugged the stream bank. An area of exposed rock made a good surface for the two benders to stand.

"Okay, doctor," Zuko said with heavy sarcasm. "Now what?"

Ignoring his jibe, Katara adopted a simple stance and drew a rope of water from the stream. "How about you just try following this," she suggested, forming the water into a ball. She began to move the ball of water back and forth. Zuko followed with small, cool bursts of flame. Katara realized quickly that her patient was past the stage where he needed to be coddled. The exercise evolved into the familiar game of elemental keep away they had played before. Things were going wonderfully until Zuko tried to swing his right arm in an intricate backwards swoop.

His injured shoulder, though it caused him no pain, was still stiff. Zuko had overestimated his capabilities, and the sudden inflexibility threw off his rhythm. Unaware that anything was wrong, Katara swept in for the 'kill.' In a single swift, precise motion she doused Zuko's arms in a stream of water, extinguishing his flames.

Zuko dropped out of his stance, resigned. While he shook the excess water off his sleeves Katara struck a mocking victory pose. "That was a cheap shot," Zuko said with a quirk of his mouth, breathing slightly heavily.

"Oh, sour grapes," Katara teased with a short breathless laugh. She approached him and dried his arms before reaching up to touch his shoulder. "Is something wrong?" she asked, looking up into Zuko's face with concern. Zuko took her by the wrist and forced her to lower her arm.

"It's nothing, just a little stiff still," he assured her.

Katara pursed her lips skeptically, but didn't press the issue. "Even so, you've recovered remarkably fast," she said with an encouraging smile. "I'm glad."

Zuko blinked at her, slightly surprised by her statement. "You are?"

Katara smiled again, more softly this time. Zuko realized very suddenly how close they were standing. As the night air cooled around them, chilling the little bit of sweat on his skin, Zuko became more aware of the warmth of Katara's skin so close to his. Her eyes were luminous in the moonlight. Zuko felt a shiver run up his spine.

"Of course I am," Katara said. "I was really worried about you."

"It was just a scratch," Zuko replied, his voice sounding husky in his ears.

Katara laughed softly. "Only you'd call something like that a 'scratch,'" she said. Zuko quietly admired the way her eyes crinkled a little at the corners when she smiled. "Besides, that's not the point."

"Then what IS the point?"

Katara hesitated and swallowed nervously. "I worry because I care. About you," she finally said in a rush.

There was a rushing in Zuko's ears. His heart was beating inordinately fast. The whole world seemed to go blurry. Except for Katara. She was in perfect focus. He saw every detail of her self conscious half-smile, the darkening of her cheeks as she looked away, the elegant sweep of her neck... Zuko swallowed hard. It was suddenly very hard to breathe.

Katara looked back up at him and flashed a shy smile.

It was as though something in Zuko had snapped. He moved without thinking. Katara had already turned away, cheeks aflame.

"Er, I think—"

But Zuko never heard what Katara thought. Impulsively he grasped her by the shoulders. Katara looked at him, eyes wide and questioning. Zuko's hands on her shoulders were firm but gentle.

"Zuko—?"

And then he was kissing her. Startled, Katara put her hands against his chest as though to push him away, but she didn't. It was as though Zuko's lips had drained the will from her. She felt like she was melting. His lips were warm and soft, and they fit against hers so nicely... Katara's eyes fluttered shut. She was drowning in the most amazing way...

Just as suddenly as it had began the kiss ended. Zuko's hands were gone from her shoulders and she swayed a bit. Suddenly the night felt very cold. Zuko was standing a few steps away, his eyes wide to match Katara's. One hand was half-way to his mouth as though he didn't believe what he had just done. His expression was just as bewildered as Katara's, but he also seemed scared.

"I," he stammered. A blush began to stain his cheeks. "I— I—," he said again. "Sorry!" he blurted. Then he turned and ran, leaving Katara to gape after him.

For several minutes she could do nothing more than stand there in shock. Then, slowly, she raised a hand to her lips. They still tingled from Zuko's kiss. She could still feel the warmth of his hands on her arms. It was real. It had happened.

And it was good.

She could have stopped him if she had wanted to. But she hadn't wanted to. Not at all. In fact, she had wanted him to kiss her. She had LIKED him kissing her.

She pressed one trembling hand to her lips and mouthed his name.

* * *

**ATOGAKI: **DETH! There you go, people, the kiss scene! Let's see, HOW many chapters did that take? Yeah, way too long... 

So my dad told me a story about when he was younger there were always like eight cats at his house. One time he woke up from a nightmare and launched a cat that had been sleeping on his chest across the room. It was too funny a scene to not use.

I was going to include some Zuko angst, but it didn't work very well, so you get that next chapter. I was trying SO HARD to keep them in character, and I hope I did okay. Feel free to skewer me for the OOC-ness later. But yay for awkward first love! God, it's probably illegal to have this much fun...

**EDIT:** I've gotten a lot of confirmations about the "Escape from the Spirit World" GAME (for that is what it is) and now that I've seen the ad myself, I've taken out that blurb. Let's all play the game this February! Nerdage hardcore! Also, a few people misunderstood the question and forwarded me link after link about the recently announced live action trilogy from M. Night Shyamalan. My reaction is ambivalent and I'm withholding judgment until production moves a bit further along.

This chapter is for Goreandbeans who, despite her busy schedule, managed to save this chapter from total suckage. Also, to the nameless reviewer of one of my oneshots who told me to get off my ass and write more for this fic.

And to all my VERY patient readers! The best is yet to come!


	25. Chapter 19

**Reversal of Fortunes**

**Avatar: The Last Airbender** fic by yanocchi

**THE STORY SO FAR:** Zuko's healing progresses. In a move that surprised everybody, even Zuko, he impulsively kisses Katara...!

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

**CHAPTER NINETEEN:** In which a misunderstanding is corrected.

* * *

Sokka looked up, brows furrowed, as Zuko wandered back into camp, Katara noticeably absent from his side. It hadn't occurred to Sokka until then how inseparable the two of them had been the past few days. 

"Where's Katara?" he asked the young prince.

"Who knows?" Zuko mumbled, making a beeline for the blankets his uncle had already set up.

"Uh, YOU should know," Sokka reminded him, following Zuko across the camp.

"Well I don't," Zuko snapped, throwing himself on his blankets, back to his interrogator, and pulled the fabric over his head in a hood.

"Listen, you," Sokka growled, "if anything's happened to her—"

"No!" Zuko sat up abruptly, tossing the blankets aside. He stared fiercely at Sokka. "She's fine. There's nothing wrong."

Sokka leaned closer and returned Zuko's stare. "How do I know you're telling the truth." Zuko didn't speak. The young water tribe warrior stared into the other boy's golden eyes. As much as he hated to admit it, he trusted Zuko. There was no deceit in his gaze.

"Fine," Sokka said turning away. "I'm gonna go look for her."

"Want some help?" Aang offered, hopping up. He and Sokka heading in the direction Zuko had come from. The young firebender gnawed at his lip as he watched the two of them leave. When they found Katara, what would she say? Would she tell them how Zuko had kissed her? FORCEABLY kissed her? Would she be angry? In tears? Numb? His unproductive fretting was interrupted by a commotion from the search party.

"Katara!" Sokka gasped in surprise and his sister came barreling out of the woods. She crashed into him, nearly knocking him over. Sokka caught her by the elbows and steadied her, looking her over. "What happened?"

Even in the faint light of the dying fire, Zuko could see Katara stiffen. "Happened? Nothing happened! What makes you think something happened?"

Puzzled by his sister's odd behavior, Sokka peered at her intently. "Well, you didn't come back with Zuko. And now you're acting... funny."

Katara hid a grimace in a reassuring smile. "Oh come on, Sokka. I'm not acting funny. Zuko didn't do anything."

"He never said Zuko DID do anything," Aang pointed out, giving Katara an odd look.

"Er, right." Under his blanket Zuko winced. Obviously she didn't want her brother and Aang to know about what had happened, but didn't the girl have ANY talent for lying? "Anyway, I'm going to bed."

"Shouldn't you check Zuko's shoulder?" Iroh asked drowsily.

"It's fine!" the two teens said in unison. The others looked at them oddly.

"Er, I mean, I don't think there's any need to check him out right now," Katara babbled, hurrying towards her sleeping bag. "Well, I mean, check out his shoulder. He's fine. His shoulder is. Fine. His shoulder is fine."

Sokka and Aang also returned to their beds. Before retiring for the night Sokka paused to prod at the lump Zuko made under his blanket. The older boy sat up like he had been electrocuted.

"What?" he demanded.

"Your shoulder doesn't hurt or anything?" Sokka asked shrewdly.

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure," Zuko snapped.

"If you say so."

"I do," Zuko muttered, drawing his blanket around himself once more.

"Fine, fine." Sokka pulled his own sleeping bag up to his chin and wriggled to settle himself. "But when you wake up in the morning all stiff don't come crying to me. I'll have NO sympathy for you."

"Sokka," Aang said plaintively. "We've had a long day."

"Sorry. I know. And we've got another long day ahead of us tomorrow. I'm just thinking of how miserable it'll be, sitting for hours and hours when you're all stiff from sleeping funny the night before. And not just for you. All of us have to put up with it."

"Thanks for your concern," Zuko muttered in an undertone.

"I'm sure my nephew will be fine if he can just get enough sleep," Iroh said in a tone heavy with suggestion.

Sokka rolled over so he could look at his sister. Her arms were wrapped around her head and her eyes were squeezed shut. "I guess. What do you think, Katara? You're the doctor here. Kinda. You're not REALLY a doctor, I guess, but—"

"SHUT UP!" four voices demanded in unison.

Sokka winced and retreated into his sleeping bag like a turtle into its shell. "Sheesh, there's no need to shout. I'm trying to get to sleep here," he sulked.

Katara silently punched him through the sleeping bag.

* * *

Katara awoke slowly and blearily. Iroh, who, as a firebender, was in tune with the cycle of the sun, went around the sleeping camp before dawn and roused the others. Normally a sound sleeper, Katara's dreams had been restless. Rubbing at her eyes, Katara tried to recall what she had dreamt, but the few impressions she managed to remember fled as full consciousness took over. 

As she absently prepared a bland breakfast, she thought about what she should do. Too wound up to sleep, Katara had turned her problem over in her mind. She was fond of Zuko... She liked him. Okay, maybe she even loved him. Obviously he felt the same way about her, but just has obviously he didn't know that she reciprocated his feelings. On top of that, Zuko's flight the night before had prevented any conversation. Plus he had said "sorry." Why was he apologizing? Was she supposed to do something to let him know it was okay for him to kiss her? Did she do something wrong? Something that made him think she hated him?

"BREAKFAST!" Sokka's wail brought Katara back to the present. She had been so wrapped up in her thoughts she had forgotten to stir the porridge. With a gasp she pulled it off the fire.

"What's gotten into you?" Sokka complained later as he scraped another charred bit of porridge off his tongue.

"Sorry, I didn't sleep very well last night," she apologized.

"You can take a nap once we get started," Aang said with a chipper grin.

Zuko shuddered at the boy's enthusiasm. It was too early in the morning for chipper grins. He too had been kept awake by his thoughts. Mostly he felt guilty. He had forced himself on Katara. He had acted like an animal. No matter how guilty he felt about it, he couldn't take back what he had done. How could he face her? How could he make it up to her?

He watched absently as Katara finished her own breakfast and began to help pack up their camp. Really, she was so— so— PERFECT. She was gentle and kind and strong and brave and smart and dishes! The boy shook himself.

"What?"

"Zuko! The dishes!" Katara said in a tone that was clearly tired of repetition.

"Right!" As Zuko hurriedly gathered up the breakfast dishes it occurred to him that there was a way to apologize to Katara without causing a scene. "Sorry," he said, looking squarely at Katara. She returned his gaze for a moment, then turned away as her cheeks began to redden.

"It's fine," she said dismissively.

"No, I'm sorry," Zuko repeated more emphatically. Katara paused, sensing something different in Zuko's tone. She looked back over her shoulder at him briefly.

"Really, it's fine." Zuko opened his mouth to speak again, but Katara hurried off to some other chore on to other side of camp. Frustrated, Zuko washed the dishes in glum silence. Obviously this was going to be difficult...

* * *

Despite the close quarters for the passengers on Appa's back, Zuko managed to avoid Katara almost entirely for most of the early morning. He spent most of his time brooding while he sat the back of Appa's saddle, glaring fiercely at the scenery that passed below them. The weeks he had spent with Aang and his friends had slowly softened Zuko's stony personality. Abruptly reverting to his former prickly self made his companions jumpy and nervous, and none more than Katara. 

While Zuko brooded, Katara was lost in her own thoughts. She went over in her mind all the possible ways she could try to make things clear to Zuko. Obviously the boy was too dense for hints. Outright confrontation might work, if only the other's weren't around. Katara had horrible visions of Sokka tossing Zuko off Appa's back. She could try writing him a note, but again, the others were too close; they'd notice. Katara wanted to keep the whole situation between just the two of them until things were sorted out a bit more.

Frustrated, Katara folded her arms and stared into space, one finger tapping idly in thought. An idea occurred to her abruptly and her tapping finger stopped. She smiled briefly, pleased with herself.

"Zuko, I didn't get a chance to look at your shoulder earlier," Katara said suddenly. Zuko twitched at the sound of her voice like a startled animal. The others jumped as well, warily eying the prince for signs of his famous fiery temper.

"Oh, my shoulder. It's fine," Zuko said in an abrupt and dismissive tone. Katara noticed that he refused to look in her direction. That would have to stop...

"Which one of us is the doctor here?" Katara demanded imperiously. Zuko glowered, but didn't reply. "I thought so. Now let me take a look at it," Katara said in a much softer tone.

Grumbling under his breath, Zuko obligingly shucked off his shirt and submitted to Katara's examination. The others, sensing a return to normalcy, relaxed and turned their attentions elsewhere. Sitting at a right angle to Zuko, Katara gently looked to his shoulder.

"It's almost completely healed," Katara told him after a few moments of silence.

"Oh."

Zuko relaxed slowly under her touch. Though his shoulder didn't ache anymore, there was still some lingering tension. With a few well-placed and gentle prods Katara erased the stiffness in his arm. She really was a remarkable girl...

As Zuko relaxed, Katara kept a close eye on his face. Gradually, it mellowed from stony sulk to an almost content expression. Firmly reining in her wildly pounding heart, Katara laid one hand on his shoulder. Zuko glanced up at her, wary of the change he sensed.

"After what happened last night, I was a bit worried that maybe you had over-exerted yourself," Katara said slowly, picking her words with care. For a moment Zuko's expression clouded with incomprehension, then it cleared a moment later.

'Is she trying to say that I went too far?' Zuko wondered in dismay.

"Now I see that everything is fine," Katara went on, increasing the pressure on his shoulder ever so slightly.

'So she means that we'll just ignore it?' Zuko translated mentally.

"Fine," he said aloud, turning away.

Recognizing a dismissal, Katara lifted her hand from his shoulder and withdrew, temper rising. Were all boys as incredibly STUPID as this one? She had all but told him in plain English! And still he wore that expression of suffering repentance!

"Katara? How's his shoulder?" Aang asked in innocent concern, Sokka at his side.

Katara turned the full force of her angry glare on the pair of them. Both boys felt a chill run down their spines. Cowed, they shrank in their seats in an attempt to provide a smaller target. Without even bothering to reply, Katara turned away and returned to her own sulk, braid snapping angrily with the force of her motion.

"Boys!"

Already sunk into a fresh funk of depression, Zuko was unaware of Katara's anger. Really, it was no surprise he was so attracted to the girl. She was beautiful, of course, but that wasn't the only thing. She was powerful. To a boy like Zuko, who was already much stronger than many adults easily more than twice his age, it was refreshing to meet somebody his own age (two years his junior, even) who could give him a run for his money. On top of that, she was clever, kind, brave... 'And an excellent healer,' Zuko added, rolling his shoulder appreciatively.

Suddenly a thought struck him. For all her wonderful traits, was there anything about Katara that Zuko liked unselfishly? He considered it worriedly. 'I admire her healing, that's selfish. She's smart, she got us out of trouble and... no, selfish. She's kind and gentle to others. I'm not selfish for liking that about her. No, wait, I'm one of the others that she's kind to. Her looks?' Zuko glanced up at Katara and briefly admired the way the wind stung her cheeks a very becoming pink. 'Spirits help me, I like her for all the wrong reasons!'

Zuko shook himself. 'What was I doing, kissing her? That was the most selfish thing of all! And she's been treating me so— so— GOOD, even after I did something like that. I don't even deserve to speak to her after that. She probably hates me now. And I deserve it, too.' Having reached this totally erroneous and equally depressing conclusion, Zuko's expression grew so black nobody even attempted to engage him in conversation for the rest of the day. The five of them ate an uncomfortably silent meal. The atmosphere was so gloomy even the irrepressible Momo seemed afraid to try stealing a morsel from an unguarded plate.

Katara watched Zuko out of the corner of her eye throughout dinner. Obviously the stupid boy was working himself into a right blue funk about the whole thing. It was time to set him straight. As Zuko began to silently collect the dishes, Katara held hers back.

"I think once you're done with those we might give sparring another try," she said lightly. Her voice grated against the tension like a bow against a poorly tuned string. She met Zuko's slightly panicked eyes and he shrugged and turned away before she could get a good look.

"I guess," he conceded, and Katara relinquished her plate to him. While Zuko performed his chore, she watched him carefully. She didn't want him slipping off when her back was turned in an attempt to avoid the conversation. Not that she thought he was the type to run from a challenge. If anything, he would dive in to a fight without a second thought.

Once the dishes were washed Katara saw Zuko heave a great sigh as he gathered himself to face her. Oh yes, this had gone on QUITE long enough.

"Ready?" Katara asked brightly when Zuko finally approached her. He muttered something that sounded vaguely like a 'yes' of some sort, and Katara rose from the rock she had been sitting on, dusting her hands off. "Let's try this way," she said conversationally. "I think I saw a gap in the trees from above. There might be a stream over here." As Katara led the way, she waited for Zuko to make some sort of reply. The scarred boy remained silent, stomping through the underbrush.

"It's kinda nice being able to see everything from up in the air," Katara added a bit nervously. "Maps don't always have everything written down." She could tell she was starting to babble, and swallowed her next comment in an attempt to save herself from looking like a complete idiot. They walked in awkward silence, the only sound the tramp and rustle of their passage.

After a few minutes, as Katara had predicted, they came upon a small stream winding its way through the woods. As soon as Katara saw the light of the moon glimmering off the surface of the water, she turned on Zuko.

"Zuko, what—" she began, but he interrupted.

"I'm sorry!" he said again, bowing in a formal apology.

"You've been saying that all day, and I'm sick of hearing it!" Katara told him heatedly, hands on her hips. Zuko raised his head and the pain in his eyes made Katara bite back her tirade.

"I don't know what else to say," Zuko admitted in a low and tortured voice. "I— I can't make it up to you. I just— I don't know how. I can't. What I did, it was inexcusable," he went on, grimacing. He lowered his eyes and looked away, unconsciously turning so his scar was more visible. Despite, or perhaps because of, his repentant words Katara felt her anger rising again. On top of that, it was almost impossible to read his expression when she could only see the scarred half of his face. She opened her mouth to object but Zuko just kept going.

"I don't know what made me do it. I just— It's all my fault. I should never have k— ki— I should never have kissed you," he said in a rush. "You don't have to keep forcing yourself to be nice to me like this," he continued, finally raising his head. "Let's just forget it ever happened. I'm really sorry, and I— No, I'm sorry." Straightening, Zuko began to back up as though he were about to make another dash back to camp. "I swear, it'll never happen again. I'll just meet you back at camp."

Well THAT was the last straw!

Without giving Zuko time to react, Katara closed the distance between them. Before she had time to think she reached up and grabbed his face in both hands. She felt the hot textured skin of his scar on her fingers. Then she unceremoniously hauled Zuko's lips down to her own.

For a moment things were a bit uncomfortable. Zuko's lips pressed almost painfully against his teeth and Katara had a panicked thought she was doing something wrong. Then Zuko recovered from the shock and, inspired by a heartfelt and mutual emotion, the two of them figured things out nicely. Zuko's arms went around Katara, she released her hold on his ears and they relaxed into each other's embrace.

After a long minute, they came up for air and found themselves looking into each other's eyes. Katara looked away first, her eyes skittering off to the side. She could feel herself blushing from the tips of her toes to the roots of her hair. If Zuko hadn't been holding her so tight she would have fled to find a hole in which to hide. Granted she didn't plan on letting him go, since he was probably thinking the same thing, and she wasn't going to let this opportunity go to waste.

"So, you're not angry with me?" Zuko said stupidly.

Katara looked back at her partner with raw incredulousness. "ANGRY with you?" she repeated. "Of COURSE I'm angry with you!" Forgetting her earlier resolution, Katara dropped her arms from around Zuko's neck and placed them on her hips again.

This made Zuko's brows furrow in confusion. "But— then why—?"

"I'm not angry at you for kissing me," Katara told him impatiently. "You just acted like such an idiot afterwards! All that moping around and sighing..."

"But you—" Zuko began again. Katara silenced him with a look.

"Did I EVER tell you I was angry with you? No, wait. Did you even ASK if I was angry with you?"

Zuko opened his mouth to protest, realized she was right, and shut it again. "But why didn't you say anything?" he asked, feeling stupid and annoyed.

"I did," she reminded him.

"I thought you meant— Why couldn't you just SAY it?"

"What, in front of my brother?"

Zuko didn't have a response to that. "So, you don't hate me?" Zuko asked warily, as though he were afraid of the answer.

"Hate you?! Of course not!" Katara spluttered. "You don't kiss people you hate!" Having said that 'k' word again, Katara blushed again and tried to avoid Zuko's gaze. It was hard to do when his own eyes were only inches from her own. Zuko tipped his head to catch her eyes and, giving up a useless battle, she hesitantly glanced up at him through her lashes.

"You don't mind that I kissed you?" Zuko asked, simultaneously amused, charmed and shy.

"No," Katara replied with a similar mix of emotions.

Zuko hesitantly brought his face nearer. "So I could kiss you again, if I asked?" Cautiously, he reached out and took her hand.

"Yes," she whispered, lifting her face to his.

"Katara?"

"Mm?"

"Can I kiss you?"

"Yes."

He did. He didn't ask for the second kiss, or the third, but it didn't really matter at that point.

They lost track of time for a little while, but a sound in the bushes brought them back to their senses immediately. Simultaneously they leapt apart, tucking their hands behind their backs and staring expectantly at the source of the noise. A moment later a small vole-like creature peered out from the bushes, found the clearing to be occupied, and went to look for dinner elsewhere.

Zuko and Katara exchanged glances, then began to laugh.

"We should probably head back," Katara suggested, pushing one of her loops back shyly.

"Yeah," Zuko agreed awkwardly. For a moment neither of them moved. Then they turned and started back towards camp. They walked, shoulders barely brushing, in a comfortable silence.

* * *

**ATOGAKI:** OMG IT'S A NEW CHAPTER!! 

First of all I'm sorry for making you wait so long for a new chapter. Not only was this hard to write because I wanted it to be just right, but a lot of other things got in the way. AWS (Avatar Withdrawal Syndrome) affects us all differently...

I've always thought that Zuko would be very uncertain in a relationship. I see him as the kind of guy who's always saying things like "I'm not good enough for you, are you SURE you want to go out with me?" That makes him really fun to write, but it's also a challenge. I tried to be sure I covered the thought processes of both Katara and Zuko, but it was hard to do without dragging it out. Just imagine Zuko is angsting a lot and Katara is getting more and more frustrated. Shouldn't be too hard... ;3

I used the phrase "plain English" because I have no idea what they call the language that's spoken in Avatar-verse.

I do not recommend spontaneous grab-and-kiss. It's usually very awkward, no matter how romantic people make it seem.

Ever-patient Gorenbeans read the first half of this chapter, but the second half hasn't been checked.

In the (how many??) 2 or 3 months since I last updated, I've gotten a job, lost my apartment, and I'm not preparing to move yet again. I'm once again a hostess at a Japanese restaurant, but this time things look more promising. Hopefully I'll be able to update more frequently now that my life isn't TOTALLY spiraling out of control. For those of you on spring break, have a good one!


End file.
